A German's Burning Love
by Italian Pasta Lover
Summary: All Germany wants to do is share his feelings with the Italian he cares for so much, but will the struggles of the war and the complications of life get in the way. And when Italy's life hangs in the balance, to what length is the German willing to sacrifice his life for his Italy. Find out how Germany reacts when his life is turned up side down. An adorably Fluffy Yaoi,please read
1. On the Battle Field

** _ A German's Burning Love_**

Chapter 1: On the battle Field

* * *

"Italy!" Germany called out "Italy! V'her are you?" He called again into the fiery debris, explosions, and gunfire of the battle field.

"Germany! I'm over here. Hurry I need you!" The Italian's pleading cry was heard before a brogue of gun fire.

"Italy are you alright?!" The German bellowed, shoving past and knocking down all the Ally soldiers in his way.

"Hurry!" Italy's cry faded into an explosion of a grenade.

Germany frantically searched for the young man. At last he found him. Cowering in between a crashed German fighter plane and a group of soldiers.

"Italy." The German grunted before shooting down each and every man threatening to harm the Italian he cared for so much.

"Germany!" the roughed up Italian cried as Germany ran to his aid and dropped to the ground to embrace him.

"Italy, you're not hurt badly are you?"The German said running his fingers through the Italians soft hair, Worry clear in his voice and apparent in his crystal blue eyes.

"No, I'm alright now that you're here." Italy mumbled into the Germans heaving chest.

"Good." was all the German said before standing. He pulled Italy to his feet and pulled him to a safer spot, holding his hand the whole time.

Italy stared at their entwined hands with a longing expression apparent in his eyes.

Germany led them to a small dug-out with sand bags built up along each side. He jumped in and held out his hand to help the small Italian into it. Italy hesitated before gabbing the German's soft welcoming hands. Once in, the two sat along the inside of the dug-out.

"Italy, please don't leave mein side ever again." The German said with a serious tone while he stared strait into the Italians beautiful amber eyes.

" Only if you don't leave mine." Italy answered as Germany threw a grenade out onto the war zone. Germany sat down besides the Italian once more. He turned to face Italy before whispering.

"I never will." Italy stared straight into Germany's deep blue eyes. The two began to lean towards each other slightly.

"Germany, I need to tell you something." The Italian mumbled as he slowly began closing his eyes'.

"Ja, what is it?" The German whispered horsey before leaning in closer.

The two were just centimeters apart before Italy closed his eyes' and spoke.

" I-I think I lov-" Italy was cut off by an active grenade hitting his head. He winced in pain and before the two could react it exploded.

* * *

The force of the blast sent the two into the air in a white explosion. A burning sensation sting through the German's body as he hit the ground with a hard heavy ~Thud~ before skidding and rolling several feet to a stop. He slowly came to consciousness opening his eye's. He could only hear a high pitched ring and the hum of the war in his ear's. His vision was a blur, the German couldn't sense his own movements. His mind was foggy, and before he knew it he was on his feet staring into a dust cloud. Soldiers of both sides were running back and forth. He stumbled forward tripping and stumbling on his feet, occasionally not knowing what is up or down. Yet he marched on, driven by the urge to find his Italian.

At last there he was, he was mangled, and turned on his side covered in blood and dirt. Bruised and beaten, the sight of his lifeless body sent terror through the German. He ran over and fell at Italy's side. The only thing letting the German know he wasn't dead was the faint , unsteady rise and fall of his chest.

Germany turned Italy onto his back. He stared in shock at the Italian's face. His eye's were shut, his mouth agape. Blood was flowing from every orifice. Germany collapsed sobbing into Italy's chest.

"Nein, Nein, Nein Italy! You can't leave me! You just can't!" The German sobbed. He continued to curse at the state on his friend. Believing it was his fault and he was the one who should be pitiful German eventually lost his consciousness. Leaving their two lifeless bodies in the middle of the ground.

* * *

**Well that's my first chapter I hope you liked it. don't worry i'll up-load the next 2 chapters some time this week. Please review. I'm a new writer and i want to know how I did.**

** until later**

** ~Ciao~**


	2. In Rehab

**A German's Burning Love**

**Chapter 2: In Rehab**

* * *

Germany fluttered open his eye's, lying in a military rehab tent. He sat up in a jolt when he remembered what happened to his beloved Italy.

"Italy..." He mumbled " Italy."

"Great your awake, tell me how do you feel?" a Hungarian nurse spoke as she set a glass of water and a pain-killer on the wooden bedside desk.

"Really sore, but that doesn't matter! Where's Italy?" he answered.

"If you mean your small Italian friend, he's alive, but barely. We have him in our critical state tent." The nurse smiled sadly.

"I'm going to see him." Germany said turning so his feet were on the ground. As soon as he put his right foot on the ground he winced in pain.

"No you mustn't! Your leg is still very weak and your friend is in a coma. We can't let any one see him until he awakes, and even then it can only be once every few days until he is well enough to see you whenever you please." The Hungarian nurse warned.

" Fine, then i'll wait till he wakes, but please let me know the moment he does. Even if I am sleeping." The German groaned as he laid back in his stiff bed.

" Yes sir Mr. Germany." The nurse responded as she turned to walk away.

"And miss can you supply me with a journal and pencil?" Germany called as she left.

"Sure I'll bring it to you later." She said waving.

"Dankeschön " The German muttered as he sighed.

' I wish that grenade had never happened. What was it Italy was going to tell me? Verdammt! I was going t kiss him. Why can't this be any easier? Why did I have to fall for another man? If he was an Italian Woman everything would have been so much easier.' It was those thoughts that the German fell asleep to.

* * *

Germany awoke later that day, well more like the middle of the night. He sat up in his bed, and reached for the glass of water and pills. He gulped it down and lit the lamp on the bed side desk. His gaze immediately affixed on his belongings. A Swiss army knife, A bottle of beer, Some hard candies, and a small picture of his beloved Italy. His eyes than wondered to a new leather journal and black pencil. He reached for his picture of the Italian and stared at it for awhile. Tears began to flow from his eyes'. Every single detail of the photograph reminded him of what he loved about the Italian. he set the photo down and began to write.

Journal Entry #1 November 20th

His sweet innocent smile

His beautiful glowing face

His warm expressions

His soft Chestnut Hair

His cute hair curl

His fragile body

His adorable accent

His obsession with pasta

His deep, warm, welcoming amber eyes

Everything. I love Everything

He is flawless in my eyes

I love him

I Love Italy Veneziano

Why can't my feelings be expressed any easier

Germany Beilschmidt,

Germany then fell asleep once more with his journal opened on his chest.

* * *

**I'm sorry about the short chapters. They looked bigger in my note book. I hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to upload the next 2 tomorrow. Please review. **

**Till Next time.**

**~Ciao~ **


	3. Time Passes, Heart Aches

**A German's Burning Love**

**Chapter 3: Time Passes, Heart Aches**

* * *

" Good morning Mr. German~" The nurse stopped as she noticed the German was still sleeping. She gazed at the opened journal for a moment, thing of her options. ' Come on, look at it. Just for a second. It won't matter. He won't find out.' The Hungarian woman took the journal in her hands and began to read its contents. Her eyes began to tear up. She smiled at the sleeping German.

"That's beautiful, now I see why you care for him so much." She whispered, while dabbing at her eyes'. She decided to write him a letter. She tore out the next page and began to write.

**_Dear Germany,_**

**_I understand sometimes we love someone we shouldn't. Do not think it is wrong to love him, I can tell you guy's were meant to be. Please If I can be of any help just ask. _**

**_Love, Ms. Hungary _**

She placed the book on the desk, and left silently to return with a warm breakfast.

* * *

"Dankeschön, This is delicious." The German said as he stuffed his face full of scrambled eggs, bacon, and potato's.

" Your welcome, please let me know if there is anything you need." The nurse said turning away. " Oh and for lunch we are having sandwiches, and for dinner we are having **_pasta_**."

The German stopped eating and waited for the nurse to leave the tent before dropping his breakfast and opened his journal to find a note. He read what she had wrote him over and over again.

"Denke, Denke very much." a smile began to form on his lips'.

* * *

Journal Entry # 7 November 27th

It's been an entire week, and I still long to see Italy's face. The nurse here has kept me sane, Shes been telling me the status of his health.

They say he's doing well, but they are still not sure. My own sprains have healed very well. They are talking about sending me away once I am fully healed, but I am going to stay no matter the costs. If it means I'll be with Italy than it's worth it.

Germany Beilschidt,

* * *

**Sorry another extremely short chapter. I know ,I know, But don't worry it's far from over. There are many Chapters to come. **

**Please review. **

**Till Next Time.**

_**~Ciao~**_


	4. A Nightmare in Reality

_**A German's Burning Love**_

_**Chapter 4: A Nightmare In Reality **_

* * *

"Mr. Germany." a whisper was heard that woke the German.

"Ja, come in." He said with drowsiness deep in his voice.

"I have terrible news." The nurse appeared in the tent.

" What is it?" Germany suddenly sat up, worry in his voice.

"Your friend, Italy, His condition has diminished. I don't think he's going to make it." The nurse choked out, she was on the verge of tears herself.

"V'hat?" The German whispered as a wave of different emotions hit him like a train.

"Italy is dyeing." She broke down, not being able to hold back her tears any longer.

Sadness and longing, shock and horror, anger and rage, grief and sorrow, guilt and fear, worry and hurt. These feelings all swirling like a wild fire in his heart. Slowly tearing at his mind and soul with agonizing pain. Tears began to flow from his eyes', as he cried in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" The Hungarian cried as she hugged the sat in his bed, too overwhelmed to speak.

"May... May I say goodbye?" Germany sobbed.

"Uh... hmm" The nurse nodded as she stood to lead him to Italy's death bed.

* * *

The sight was heart wrenching. A broken Italy frail and dyeing, attached to several machines monitoring his vital signs. he was pale and sickly, His breathing was shallow and unsteady. His heart beat, quick and wavering.

Germany took several steps before dropping to his knee's at Italy's bed side. His own breathing stopped as he looked at the once round, giddy face. It is skeletal and emotionless. Even his hair curl was lay flat along side his face. Germany took in a long painful breath. His entire boy ached with grief. Suddenly, Italy's breath began to fade, and his electrocardiography began to flat line.

"Nein Italy! You can't leave me, You just can't!" The German bellowed while tears bursting from his eyes'. He shook the Italian's bed.

"Nein, Nein, Nein!" Germany slammed his fists into the sides of the bed, as he screamed.

_"Neinnn..."_

* * *

**Oh, a very, very, very annoying cliff hanger. Tell me, Who began to get emotional over his death? Please don't get mad or stop reading this isn't the end of Italy's legacy. There is much more to be told. Sorry AGAIN for the short chapter. I know it's not satisfying. **

**But please review.**

** Till Next Time**

_**~Ciao~**_


	5. Sweet, Sweet Reality

**A German's Burning Love**

**Chapter 5: Sweet, Sweet Reality **

* * *

"Nein!" Germany awoke with a start. He looked around the dark tent as if an answer was in the darkness.

"V'hat? Z'at was all a nightmare?" He asked himself, thinking back on the vivid dream. The German sighed with relief. His heart starting to slow down, His body glistening with sweat.

"Mr. Germany?" A familiar Hungarian's voice was heard outside the tent. Germany immediately sat up, and stiffened.

"Ja, come... come in." The German stuttered, fearing for the worst. The nurse stepped inside with a slight smile on her face.

"I have good news." She said slowly walking towards the German. He relaxed at her words, but was also very curious of what the news might be.

"V'ell" The German began. "V'hat is it?"

"Italy has awoken, and he's in good health. The first thing he said was 'Where is Germany?'." The Hungarian nurse sang smiling sweetly. Germany was in utter shock. His Italy wanted yo see him before he wanted anything else. a single tear of joy and bliss rolled down his toned cheek.**_  
_**

"Can I go see him?"The German said holding back more tears that threaten to spill.

"That's why i came here." She smiled and jumped for the exit. " Coming?"

* * *

" Mr. Italy?" The nurse said poking her head in the tent."Mr. Germany is here to see you."

"Si, let him in." The Italian's voice called through tent. His voice was up-beat, but you could still hear the weakness in his tone.

"Go get your man." The Hungarian nurse whispered as she lifted the tents flap to invite him in, the German blushing at the comment. Once inside she dropped the door to give them personal time.

Germany didn't look at him immediately, but when he did he was astounded. His face was flush and full of life, he was thin but not extremely. He wore pink long sleeved PJ's, and held some sort of photo underneath his hands, held across his chest. His eye's shut tightly. Germany smiled fondly, and chuckled a bit.

"Italy, V'at are you doing?"

"I want the the first thing I see to be your face." The Italian responded completely honest. The German was touched, he hadn't even peeked to see what strange place he was in. Germany walked over to his bed, sitting on the side so his face would be the first thing he saw. His heart was racing, but he lent down to the Italian's ear and whispered.

"Open your eyes'."

The Italian did as told, Locking his gaze with the blue eyed German. Germany's eyes' were as soft and clear as ocean waves. His golden blonde hair messy from not being groomed. Italy sat up not breaking his gaze on the German.

"I've waited along time to see you again." The German whispered as he lent forward to hug the Italian. His embrace was warm, and loving. The Italian rested his head on the tall German's shoulder, closing his eyes' in the process.

"How long have I been out?" The Italian whispered.

" 'bout two weeks." Germany sighed.

"What, two weeks?"The Italian said pulling away from the hug.

" Ja, two weeks" The German reassured himself. Italy looked down as a loud grumble noise was made from his stomach.

"I guess i'm a little hungry." The Italian smiled weakly.

" A little, I bet your starving!" Germany huffed as he stood. " I'll go get you some food." He said turning away.

"No!" Italy yelled as he grabbed the German's hand." i mean it's the middle of the night. Better not disturb the staff."He saved himself.

" Alright, i'll make you a big breakfast in the morning with you then." The German was curious but decided to let it go.

"Si,that sounds great." Italy smiled.

The German loved it when he smiled. It brought warmth and happiness to his cold German heart. His eyes' wondered down to his hand where Italy had a firm grip on it. His gaze then wondered to Italy's other hand where it loosely held onto a photograph. Italy noticed his hold on the German and swiftly let go, Blushing at the length of how long they were touching.

"Italy?" Germany started " What's in your hand?"

"Oh" he turned his attention to the photo. " Before that kind nurse lady left to get you, she gave me this and told me it was my only possession." Germany was confused.

"It's a photo of me."

"Si, It's also a photo of my most valuable possession." He smiled holding the photo to his chest. " My... Friend." Italy sighed looking up at the German. "Germany, there was something i was going to tell you, be.. before the grenade." The Italian sounded choked up over the memory.

"Ja I remember." He began to sense the change in the Italian's mood. It sounded very, earnest and full of genuine devotion.

" Well, I want to... to tell you it know, sit down." Italy patted his bed, telling him to sit. The German's heart began to race as the atmosphere began to change, but he sat down making his heart race a little more.

Italy sighed before speaking.

"Germany,** _I love you_**_._" The German's heart stopped, he didn't believe what was going on. " I-I love you very much." Tears of happiness began to well up in the German's eyes' "Your eyes, your hair, your face, your likes, your dislikes, even your explosive temper. I love everything about you." The Italian continued, tears forming in his eyes'. At that moment, Germany began to realize how hard it was for him to be saying all of that, But he persisted. " I- I want to know if y-you feel the same way?" Germany watched as a single tear spilled down the Italian's face. With his thumb, Germany wiped it away, leaving his hand cupping his face.

Germany leaned closer to the Italian.

" Italy, _**I love you too.**_I always have." He purred before brushing his lips with the Italian's They slowly lent into a warm, sweet, loving first kiss. Italy moved his hands into the German's hair, as He wrapped his arms' around the Italian's waist, Deepening their kiss.

The two slowly and hesitantly broke away from each other, both were slightly breathing heavy. Italy stopped playing with Germany's hair and slung his arms' around his neck. They sat in each other's arms' for a while enjoying the sweet silence, while they both admired every inch of each other.

"Italy." Germany whispered in a husky tone.

"Si." The Italian smiled.

"Will you do me the honer of being your**_ boyfriend_**?" The German Blushed at the name. Italy didn't answer, he just gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Of course I will." He finally confirmed.

"Dankeschön," He started as he shifted to stand. "I'll come back first thing in the morning."

" No, Please... I'm scared of this place and being here alone would be really scary." Italy whined " Could you stay with me tonight?" Germany thought over his options, go back to his cold lonely tent and try to sleep, or cuddle his new Italian boyfriend to sleep.

"Ja, I'll stay with you." He finally answered, as he climbed into the bed to cuddle with him.

"Veh~" Italy mumbled into Germany's chest, as he snuggled into him. "Thank you." Italy murmured again drifting off to sleep to the steady rhythm of the German's heart beat and rise and fall of his chest. "Good night, Germany"

"Goodnight Italy, Sweet dreams."

* * *

**Well There ya' go a long'ish chapter. I hope you liked it. I know i enjoyed writing it. Sorry for making you think Italy died. I just wanted to mess with your heart strings. **

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please Review.**

**Till Next Time. **

_**~Ciao~**_


	6. A Long Awaited Couple

**A German's Burning Love**

**Chapter 6: A Long Awaited Couple **

* * *

Germany wakes up early in the morning, long before Italy ever would, and looked down at the Italian next to him.

'How could I have been so lucky? I can't believe he loved me as well.' thought the German as looked around the tent and through a clear plastic window. ' It's so quite, it must be 'bout 6:00 a.m. I should go make Italy some breakfast. He will be absolutely starving vhen he wakes up.' At that thought the German carefully got out of bed , although it's nearly impossible to wake the Italian.

He left the tent, stunned by the bitter cold of a December morning. The sun wasn't quite up, and there was a thin frost on the ground, causing a ~Crunch~ noise whenever he took a step. He wondered the camp before finally finding the cook's camp. There he found the Hungarian nurse talking to an Asian, black haired chef. The nurse looked past the Chef and towards him.

"Well speak of the devil." The nurse said smiling " We were just talking about you." The Asian chef turned to face the blonde haired German.

"This is the infamous Germany?" The Japanese man began. "Koniciwa, My name is Japan. It's a pleasure to meet you." He bowed.

"Ja, h'allo. Any V'ay i'm looking for some v'ing to feed mein boyf-" He cut himself off "mein friend Italy." Germany looked away for he knew he was blushing.

"Hii, I am making oatmeal this morning. Ms. Hungary said I should have been expecting you." The Japanese man went back to his steaming brew.

"Ja, I was coming to make him a larger meal though. You see he hasn't eaten for two weeks, he has been in a coma." Germany said looking down. " I vas V'ondering if I could use your ingredients?" He looked back up at Japan once he his blush had gone way.

"Hii, of coarse you can. Just ask me if you need any he'rp." The Asian said before adding brown sugar to the oatmeal.

"Dankeschön." Germany replied as he began making Italy's special breakfast. He started with making cinnamon rolls. He rolled the doe, making sure to add lots of cinnamon, and placed it in a small wood burning oven. While waiting, he cooked up fried eggs, German sausage, hash browns, and wheat toast. After checking on the rolls he decided he had enough time to make Pancakes and bacon with some of Canada's famous maple syrup. He pulled the rolls out of the oven and then coated them heavily with a frosting glaze. He finished it all off with a pitcher of milk and two glasses, He piled it all onto a cart, including Japan's oatmeal, and wheeled it off to Italy.

'I hope Italy like's this, I'm not exactly the best cook. I feel terrible about just walking in and demanding to make more food. I'll apologies later.' He thought to himself as he slowly approached the tent.

* * *

Germany walked in with his large meal at about 7:45 a.m. Italy was still fast asleep, but Germany loved the peaceful way the Italian slept. He wouldn't have even thought about waking him up, if it wasn't for he had a hot breakfast waiting for him.

Germany walked over to the Italian and shook his shoulder, nothing happened, He then sat down beside him.

"Italy, It's time to get up." He said softly, shaking the Italian once more. Not even a stir, the German sat there thinking of the sweetest way to wake up his boyfriend. This was hard for he wasn't quit the one to be sentimental, but decided. He lent down and kissed Italy's forehead softly the whispered in his ear."Italy, mein sweet Italian, it's time to wake up." A small groan and mumble was made from the stirring Italian.

"V'hat vas zat?" Germany asked playfully.

"Kiss me again." the Italian managed to get out, slightly opening his left eye. Germany bent down and pecked at his nose.

"Happy?" Germany smirked.

"No." Italy said sitting up.

"V'ell v'hat do you vant zen?" the German played innocent. Italy sat there for a moment, fully awake at this point.

"This!" He shouted throwing hims arms' around the German's neck, planting a deep kiss on Germany's lips'. Germany was shocked at first but slowly melted into the Italian's soft lips'. The German wrapped his arms' around the Italian's tiny waist, and pulled him onto his lap, deepening their kiss. Italy combed his slender fingers through the German's messy blond locks. Italy pulled away, with a smirk on his face and happiness in his eyes, he said." now i'm happy."

"Wunderbar, I hope your hungry, because I made breakfast." The German smiled.

"I feel like I haven't eaten for weeks!" Italy shouted, throwing his arms' into the air.

"Great." Germany said pecking at the Italian's lips, before he scooped him up and carried him to a small wooden table set in front of the clear plastic window. Italy squealed and giggled with happiness and excitement.

"Here v'e are." Germany said sitting Italy in a chair.

"Wow, did you really make all of this for me, Grazie!" Italy shouted looking over all of the food placed before him.

"Ja, v'ell not ze oatmeal. made zat." The German said serving a heaping plate of food to Italy.

"Grazie." Italy smiled before taking a small bit of a cinnamon roll, he was obviously trying to not appear pig-ish. This went on for awhile, and Germany noticed the change in his behavior. It didn't please him.

"Italy." he sighed. The Italian put down his fork and hung his head in shame." I love you for every thing you are, you don't need to try to hide who you are in fear I won't like it. Go ahead and eat, I know your starving." The German looked at the Italian and smiled. Italy perked up and smiled.

"Grazie, i love you Germany." Italy leaned over the table and gave a sticky warm peck to the German's lips. Then he began to stuff his face full of the delicious food. Germany licked the sticky syrup and frosting off of his lips, and smiled to himself, before eating his own food.

Italy might not be perfect, but that's why Germany loves him so, Because they both have faults, and when together their two very different personalities complete each other. Creating a perfect couple out of imperfect people.

* * *

**Well there we go. How do you feel about Germany being able to cook? And i introduced Japan in the mix. Don't worry he will become more important later on. I hope you liked it. I'm trying to keep it sweet and cute, but i hope your ready for more drama. I'm having my best friend be my editor so my posting might become less frequent, as well as it coming up to the holidays. I think we should play a little bit of a game. I have a good amount of followers, but few reviews. Lets say this ,when i have at least 5 more reviews i'll post the next chapter. Sound good? I think it's fair. I want to know what you guy's follow my story for?**

**Please review**

**Till Next Time**

_**~Ciao~**_


	7. Writing Letters

**A German's Burning Love**

**Chapter 7: Writing Letters**

* * *

" It's time for you to go back to your tent." Ms. Hungary, the nurse, said.

"Ahhh... Germany you have to leave me." Italy whined, while standing on his toes, trying to reach the German's face.

"Ja, I heard, but don't vorry I'll come back tomorro-"

"I'm afraid that's not possible sir, there is a strict policy saying that visits are only twice a week, Monday and Friday." The nurse interrupted. Germany and Italy looked at each other. Italy stopped standing on his toes and frowned.

"What day is it?" Italy asked, sadness looming in his tone.

"Monday" the nurse began "When you are done here ,please return to your own tent." Hungary said before looked up at the German fear and sadness in his amber eyes'. At that moment tears began to spill down the Italian's face.

"Oh Italy, don't cry. It's only zree days apart." Germany said whipping away one of his tears. Italy shook his head.

"No, that's too long to wait to see and talk you!" Italy said quickly turning away from the German trying to comfort him.

"Nein, don't vorry we can still talk. We will write letters to each other. I'll vrite one at breakfast, you'll vrite one at lunch, and I'll vrite one for before you go to bed, and zen we will switch off every day." The German grabbed the Italian's chin and turned his head to face him.

"But it's not fair!" The Italian shouted, suddenly hugging the tall German. Germany was shocked yet again at the Italian's sudden burst of showing affection, but slid his arms' behind the Italian's lower back.

"Shh... It's alright, I understand why. It's because your still very-" The German stopped suddenly as the Italian's knees' gave out and he fell towards the ground, but Germany quickly caught him, swinging him into his arms'. " Because you are still very weak, You just voke up from a coma 'bout 20 hours ago." The German rolled his eyes'.

"Oh and what a wonderful 20 hours those were." Italy said suddenly perking up, kissing Germany on the cheek.

"Ja zey were great, but now you must sleep so you can heal quickly." The German said lying Italy down in his bed.

"But i'm not tired." Italy whined, punctuating with a yawn. Germany smiled.

"Lies, Now go to sleep mein sweet Italian, I'll see you in zree days." Germany said tucking him in, then pecking his forehead before He turned to leave.

"Good night Germany, _I Love You._" Italy said as his eyes became heavy, and he struggled to stay awake. Germany turned off the Italian's lamp and whispered before leaving.

"I love you more Italy."

* * *

Dear Italy,

Zis morning I had tomato quiche, and I oddly couldn't stop Zinking about your brother. Vhat was his name, Romano I think, I don't know?

I met him once or twice and he didn't really approve of a "Potato loving bastard" hanging around his brother. I wonder what his opinion would be If he knew that you were mein boyfriend?

Any vay I had a dream about you. It was us on a gondolier ride. Vhich is weird because I have never been to Venice, even though I know your house inside and out, But ze dream made me miss you more. I can't wait to see you again. Your sweet face, your amber eyes, and your adorable hair curl.

Germany Beilschidt

* * *

Dear Germany,

Si, that's my fratello, and ya he never liked you, but he always went on and on about Spain. Not to make

you feel bad or anything, but my fratello used to yell at me about why you were a bad person. Then I might of cried into a pillow about you, but that doesn't matter anymore because your mine! And a trip to Venice, that sounds fun. Then again any where I go with you would be a great time.

I miss you too, very, very, very much, but I had a nightmare/ good dream last night. I was running away from a giant Italian eating monster, with sharp teeth and scary glowing red eye's. I tripped on a rock and I couldn't get up, but then you came out of nowhere and saved me. You scared the big Italian eating monster away. Then you gave me a really big huge. The the dream ended and i woke up and realized you weren't there, but I can't wait to see you again. I love you, and miss you very much.

Love,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

Dear Italy,

Ja, I'm sorry I didn't confess my love to you sooner. I just zought because you and your brother the representatives of Italy that you would like vomen.

Also I was reading a book earlier today about Venice, and the place sounds beautiful, but not as beautiful as you. I heard a blizzard was on It's way, I hope it's not too bad because I don't vant you to freeze in that tent all by yourself. I would be furious, but I need to sleep so no anger for me. Only pleasant pictures of you in mein mind. Sweet dreams mein little Italian.

Germany Beilschidt

* * *

Eventually it was Friday and both Italy and Germany where anxious to see each other.

* * *

Journal Entry #20 December 7th

Today i'm going to go see Italy. Ve have been together for about a week and a half. Ve are taking it slow so zat neither of us can get hurt. Honestly it's hard to think of meinself being gay for Italy, but I can't help it he is just so damn lovable. I've noticed another side to Italy, one that craves physical terms of showing affection. He likes to talk about his feelings and his thoughts, but he is much more content standing on his toes' trying to kiss me vhen i'm standing.

Note's of thing Italy likes:

Cuddling

Trying to kiss me Vhen I stand

Vhen I carry him

Vhen I hold is hand

Vhen I sit on his bed and read to him

Vhen I vrite him a poem

In general, Every zing I like

P.S. I believe in the war, today Japan is sending men to go bomb one of America's navel bases. I hope zey are stealthy.

* * *

"Nurse Hungary, may I go see Italy now?" The German said, closing his journal.

"Yes, but you must first answer me one question." The Hungarian said with s light smile on her face. She held up one finger and sang. " Are you and Italy a thing?" The German blushed at the question, and he only stared at his feet.

"Ja" He mumbled.

"Yay!" The nurse squealed leaping at the German. Germany just stood there letting her, try to, crush him.

"Ja, ja , ja... You can see vhy I vant to see him so badly, so can I go?" Germany sighed. The Hungarian let go of him and then proceeded to the exit.

"Ya, of course!" She smiled.

* * *

"Here you are." The nurse said opening the tent to let him in. "I will bring you two breakfast in a little while."

"Dankeschön" Germany said turning to face hi boyfriend. Germany was in aw, Italy was peacefully sleeping, while wearing a pink long sleeved P.J's curled up in his blankets. He was on his side facing the blond, his eyes closed seamlessly while strands of his auburn hair hung down in front of his eyes. His mouth was ajar, but the only sound you could hear was the howling wind of a snow storm outside.

Germany took a few steps towards his partner before noticing he was shuttering due to the freezing temperature of the room. Instinctively, the blond walked over to Italy and sat by his side, rubbing his shoulder to warm him. Noticing this wasn't going to do it at all, he took the Italian's hands in his own and kissed them, but he lost himself and moved to the Italian's face. He closed his eyes' and found Italy's soft, succulent lips'. Almost immediately Italy awoke and began to kiss him back. Germany started to savor the moment, as Italy granted him access into his mouth. Their tongues mingled together, and Germany felt as if he was in a dream. A dream that unfortunately had to end, for he had to breath. Germany pulled away, his tongue almost spilling out of his mouth as he breathed heavily. He opened his crystal blue eyes only to have them melt into the Italian's amber ones. A single strand of saliva still connecting the two. Germany quickly wiped it away and sat up.

"Good morning Italy." He said sweetly, Italy smiled and sat up as well.

"It is now." He whispered, as he hugged the tall blond " I'm really cold though." he mumbled into his chest.

"Do you want me to hold you?" Germany whispered in a husky tone.

"Si" he answered as he pulled away and sat against the headboard of the bed. Germany slowly climbed into the bed, Putting his arm around Italy so that they were swung his legs on top of the German's and snuggled into his chest. " Germany, I've missed you so much." Italy mumbled.

"Ja" He smiled, "I know, I've missed you too." Germany said before kissing the top of the smaller man's head. Italy nodded closing his eyes' , although instead of having a smile, he had dull frown. Germany picked up on this change and turned to face him more.  
"Italy, are you alright?" Germany said, worry woven in his words. Italy nodded

"Si, I'm just really happy your here." He whispered, pulling fake smile. Germany frowned.

"Italy zats not true, please tell me vats vrong?" The German persisted. Italy frowned, he knew he wouldn't be able to fool him, Germany knew him too well. " Please don't lie Italy, you can tell me anyzing." Germany said pulling him into a short sweet kiss. Italy pulled away, his face was full of hurt.

"I don't feel... right." Italy tuned his head away and held his breath.

"Italy," Germany began as he slid his arm down around his waist. " Vill you tell me vat it is zat doesn't feel right?" Italy turned to face him, his eyes' brimming with tears and his face flushed.

"My heart."

* * *

**Mwaahahaha another cliff hanger, i'm so mean. Well there's my 7th chapter. I hope you liked it. I apologies for you guy's having to wait so long. My friend can only get to her computer on weekends, but her being my editor has really helped me with this story. Once again I want at least 5 more reviews.**

** Please favorite and follow my story**

**It's going to get even better**

**Till Next Time**

_**~Ciao~**_


	8. Heart Ache

**A German's Burning Love**

**Chapter 8: Heart Ache**

* * *

" Vhat?" Germany was startled " Vhat do you mean, your Heart?". Italy attempted to get up out of bed, but only to be pulled closer by Germany. "Italy, will you please tell me vhat you mean?" Italy sighed.

"I'm being torn apart, my heart I mean." he began " I love you very much, don't get me wrong I truly love you. You're the person I want to spend the rest of my, practicality immortal, life with." Germany and Italy both got teary eyed, there was something about the Italian just set off everyone's emotions.

"Italy I-"

"No Germany I have to say this!" The Italian said harsher than he had intended. Italy sighed once more " I feel wrong, like I shouldn't be here, with you." He looked into the tall country's crystal blue eyes, threatening to spill tears. " I'm confused on why I love you, but then I'm so sure at the same time. I think if you tell me why you are here, loving me. My heart might help me make up my mind." Italy looked at the German,who sat up and dried his moist eyes.

"Italy... how many reasons do you vant?" The German stood up and sat on the other side of the bed, next to his boyfriend. Italy thought for a moment, but he finally looked up at the German.

"Three" He mumbled.

"Ok, let's see." He looked down and thought for awhile, making Italy nervous, but he finally looked into the Italian's deep amber eye's." I love your beautiful amber eye's, and your soft, warm expressions. I love how your always happy, and I love your sweet voice and cute accent. I love..." The Germany went silent for Italy looked as if he wanted to speak.

"Ger...Germany that's three." He said looking away due to his embarrassment of the complements, But the German continued.

" I love your soft, tan skin, and your fragile stature. I love your shining Auburn hair, and your little curl." The German took hold of the Italian's hands, causing him to look back into the German's blue eye's. " I love how your hand's fit in mine, and the way our lip's lock together perfectly. I even love your fondness to pasta." That comment made the Italian smile, warming the Germans cold heart, causing him to smile. " I love your smile, and how when you do smile I find myself smiling with you." At this point tears of happiness began to spill from the smaller county's amber eyes. " I love how you react to my true feelings." The German said wiping away a tear that began to roll down the Italian's flush, round cheek. The blond lent down to be closer to his lovers face. " I love the way you say my name, and the way you sleep." He whispered. " I love your name, and your personality. I love your good's and bad's. I love-" Italy couldn't stand it! He loved the man spilling his feelings before him. So he sprung up and hugged the German tightly. He lent back to stare at the German's dumbfounded face, before smashing their lip's together. Italy swirled his tongue through the German's mouth. Although Germany loved his passionate make-out sessions with his lover, he wasn't the submissive type. So he began to fight for dominance. He sat up and slowly laid Italy down on the bed, without breaking their heated kiss. That move won back his title as the dominate, as he perched above his boyfriend. They both,unwillingly, broke away for air.

"_I Love You, Italy."_ The German panted.

_"I know you do,_ Germany._" _Italy said, getting control over his breathing. _" I Love you to."_

_"I always knew you did." _The blond said before closing his eyes to kiss the Italian below him.

He explored the brunets mouth ,slowly rubbing his hand up and down the Italian's thigh. Earning soft moan's from the small country when his lips parted to gasp for air, but Germany got frustrated with Italy holding back his sounds, so he bit down on his lower lip. The Italian moaned harshly, as he shuddered from the German's touch. Germany at that moment was satisfied with how much the Italian sounded pleased. He began to move his hand lower and lower until he was rubbing the inside of the Italian's leg.

**" Damn Zat's Hot!" **A voice called across the room.

The couple instantly broke apart, both glowing as red as tomato's due to their sudden intrusion.

" Nien, nien please don't let mien awesome presence stop you two from going at it." The self centered man echoed.

" Bruder!" Germany yelled, jumping up off the Italian and standing in front of the bed to block the red eyed man's gaze.

" Prussia?" Italy whispered as he tried to hid himself behind a pillow.

" Of course it's ze awesome me. Who else vould come see his little bruder Germany, But I do give you props West, not only are you a big stud, but you are a big _gay_ stud. And for zat little thing. Zat's not a bad choose." The Prussian scoffed.

**"Prussia, vat ze hell are you doing here!" **The German bellowed, stomping his way over to the white haired Prussian.

"I haven't told you yet bruder? I heard you got caught up in a blast and zat you vere in ze rehab camp. That hot, and strangely familiar, Hungarian nurse told me you vere in here seeing a _Friend, _but I didn't know it vas Italy and I especially didn't know _he_ vas your _boyfriend_. But I'm not zat surprised because you vere always seeing zat precious little zing. I mean you never vanted to go get drunk vith me, France and Spain, and you never vanted us to set you up vith any of mien ex-girlfriends."

" Your point is." Germany said through clenched teeth.

"Mien point is you were always with that Italian, and I always sorta suspected you two were in love vith each ozer." Prussia threw his hand's up in defense. " Although, I didn't know you two vould have ze audacity to fuck in a tent!" The Prussian carelessly shouted. Germany had, had enough of his brother and slugged him across the face, giving him a nose bleed.

**" Ah Verdammt!" **The red-eyed man cursed as he held his hand's over his gushing nose. Only now did Germany notice the sobbing coming from his lover behind him. He sighed and grew control over his temper.

"Bruder you may leave now. I'll contact you vhen you can return."The German said turning to comfort his love.

" Ouch, sorry, I guess you'll see mien awesomeness later zen." He said leaving. Germany waited for his brother to be out of ear shot before he spoke.

"Italy, vats wrong? Vas it mien bruder?" He said sitting beside the Italian, who sat on his bed burying his face in his knees.

"S-s-s-s-s Si." The auburn sobbed.

" Vat vas it zat he said zat upset you?" He began to rub his back as he let him cry.

"H-he was talking as I-if I wasn't there!" The Italian managed to choke out.

"Oh Italy, don't be upset about zat he alvays does zat." Germany reassured his boyfriend. Italy looked up, with his pink and puffy eyes.

"No, not only that but he was watching us for god knows how long, and he refurred to me as A _Thing! _As if I wasn't a person for loving you." Italy began to dry his eye's and calm down a bit, as the German pulled him to sit on his lap.

" Italy, you being in love vith me doesn't make you any lesser zen a man, let alone a human being. Ve are put on zis Earth for two reasons. To Love and to learn, and Love isn't measured by how much a man loves a woman, but by how much two people feel drawn to each other. Whether a man, woman, of country, it doesn't matter who loves who. As long as in your heart you know it's right." The German finished by planting a kiss to the Italian's forehead.

" So you love me even though we are both men?" Italy said perking up a little.

"Of course, who want's a bleeding hormone crazed woman anyvey?" The German chuckled.

"Prussia" Italy burst into laughter as well.

* * *

**Well there is chapter 8. I hope you liked it. I still am sorry for not publishing sooner. Can I at least ask for 2 more reviews.**

**Thank you for sticking with me for this long.**

**Till Next Time**

**~Ciao~**


	9. A Prussian's Pursuit

**A German's Burning Love**

**Chapter 9: A Prussian's ****Pursuit**

* * *

Prussia walked through the rehab camp looking for another country, he had failed to mention, he also came to see. Back and forth he looked up and down aisle upon aisle of tents, until finally there he was. Talking to the familiar Hungarian.

"Hey Birdie, zere you are!" The Prussian shouted a few yards away. The blond looked at the white haired man, immediately recognizing the man.

"Oh, hi there Prussia, long time no see, eh?" The Canadian said softly, pushing up the glasses that sat low on his nose.

" Ya, ve haven't seen each other since high school." at that comment, the Prussian's memory came flooding back.

* * *

"Hey Prussia, why are you and Hungary the only one's who can see me, eh, or not mistake me for my brother?" The Canadian said softly, before taking a bit of pancakes he had packed for lunch.

"Huh, I've never thought of zat." The young red eyed teen said. " Maybe it's because i'm just so awesome, and that I transfer mien awesomeness to mien girlfriend." The Prussian scoffed. Canada rolled his violate eyes'.

" I don't think that's a very scientific explanation, eh?" He then focused his gaze on the Hungarian walking towards the two young men, who were sitting on bleachers in front of a football field.

" Hi there boys, hows you guys' lunch?" The Hungarian smiled as she stepped up to them and sat next to her white haired boyfriend, Prussia.

" Even more awesome now zat your here bebe." The Prussian smiled, before pulling her into another of there heated make out sessions. The blond rolled his eyes' again, but this time in disgust. He never understood how they just sat in public showing such displays of affection.

" *Ahem* PDA guys, could you not be soo..." He paused to think for a second. " So into it around me, eh?" he shrugged awkwardly. The two pulled apart.

"Fine zen, I'll save it for later." The Prussian purred looking seductively at his girlfriend. The Hungarian giggled and winked at him.

"Ew, you are putting bad images in my head! Could you stop, eh?" The northern country winced at the thoughts he was receiving.

"Fine, Let's finish our lunches zen, before ve have to go to anatomy, gross." The trio all shook at the thought of the class.

" I agree, but lets make sure we get it down before we loose it all." Hungary finished pulling out a roast beef sub.

* * *

The Prussian stopped in his tracks as soon as he remembered why he knew the woman, she was his Ex. The brunette turned to face him.

" Oh hi there Prussia, what brings you to this part of the camp? I lead you to where your brother was didn't I?" She smiled towards her Ex.

" Ah, Ja it's just that they were having personal time." The Prussian failed to mention he walked in and watched as they were getting it on. "They kicked me out." The Prussian blushed as he recalled the recent memory.

"Oh, that's to bad. You sure are welcome to hang here with me and Canada, It's been too long since the three of use have hung out. Me and Canada here are on our break." She smiled turning to the blond as she served themselves mugs of coco. "Would you like some hot chocolate?" She turned and took a few steps towards him as she held out a third mug.

"Ja, sure." The red eyed man calmed himself down as he took the mug.

The three of them caught up with each other, and Prussia truly did enjoy his time with his three old high school buds, But he noticed something new. A new feeling welling up in his heart every time the blond hair country spoke. Was he growing attached to this smaller man, after he practically dissed his brother about being gay? What ever this new feeling was, he liked it and he wanted it to last forever. So if that meant doing the insane, he was willing to do it. A comment from his Ex broke him out of his trance.

" So ya, me and my fiancee Austria are thinking of having a baby." She smiled as she looked down at her very flat stomach. This caused the Prussian to choke on his coco he was currently sipping.

"VAT?*cough cough* Vat do you mean fiancee Austria, and having a baby?" He managed to choke out between sputtering out hot chocolate.

"You heard me right. I'm trying to have a kid with Austria." She laughed at the way he reacted. The Prussian was shocked because before he dated Hungary, Austria and the Hungarian were off and on for years.

" Vell I guess ve all have some pretty big changes in our lives now huh?" The Prussian got control over his choking.

"Ya I guess, eh" The Canadian agreed. The white haired man's heart skipped a beat as he heard the blond's soft gentle voice.

"Vhat about you Birdie, any girlfriend of wife or anything?" Prussia asked timidly, almost not wanting to hear his answer.

"Oh no," He laughed " You didn't know,eh ? I 'Came out of the closet' years ago." At this Prussia's entire mood lightened.

" Oh really, zat's... Awesome... I guess." The Prussian began to plan his route of attack.

"Ya I guess i never really was into girls, eh? So I decided i liked men." The quite country chuckled to himself, as he scratched the back of his head.

" Oh crap Canada, we are way over our break time. Sorry Prussia we gotta go!" The Hungarian said grabbing the blond's hand as she ran off to there station.

"Oh, bye zen. See ya later Canada." He said as they ran off.

Canada looked over his shoulder to wave goodbye.

"Bye Prussia, We should get together sometime, just the two of use, eh?" He smiled as he warmed the soul of the red eyed man.

"Ja, zat vould be totally awesome."

* * *

**Well there's a fun little chapter. I hope you liked it, I ended up revising my entire chapter. But I like how it turned out now.**

**Canada x Prussia**

**What do ya think? I hope you are satisfied with the sweetness of the story so far, But be prepared for more drama guys cause the next chapter's title is called**

**"Complications"**

**Thank you for reading and sticking with me for so long.**

**Please review**

**Till Next Time**

_**~Ciao~**_


	10. Complications

**A German's Burning Love**

**Chapter 10: Complications**

* * *

"Oh Italy, how did I ever live vith out you?" Germany sighed looking at a photo of his beloved Italian. As he stared at the photo in bed, The nurse walked in.

"Good afternoon Germany." She said as she brought in a steaming cup of hot coco. "I've got good news and bad news. What would you like to hear first?" Germany looked up in wonder. 'She never tells me zat she has bad news. I Vonder vat it is?'

"Give me the bad news." Germany said preparing himself for it.

"Oh, Well..." She stuttered, she had expected for him to want the good news first. "Well, Italy has caught a cold. We believe its from the blizzard that has passed but we aren't sure. All we know is he is ill and we can't determine if he will be fine, but we don't think he will make it if his current state continues its path." The Nurse winced in anticipation of the Germans reaction.

The life from Germany's eyes' disappeared. They were like orbs of pale blue rock, staring into space. His thoughts felt as if they where going a mile a minute, but not a single response could be registered. Only tears that had begun to well up in his cold eyes' told the Hungarian what he had to say.

"And, you are going to be deported tomorrow. The supervisor feels that you will be fine to either go home or to return to the war." Hungary whispered as she turned to leave. Germany burred his face in his large hands.

That last part stung the worst. Not only is his beloved deathly ill, but he won't be around to be there for him. And what if Italy was to die? Germany wouldn't be there to hold his hand, to comfort him. Or to hear his last words, or to watch him take his last breath. He'd die cold and alone, without the man he loved. And the German would have been guilty for the rest of his life. Carrying the burden on his shoulders, unable to ever love again. But Germany wasn't prepared to let any of that happen.

"Nien." He said dully, as tears rolled down his face.

"Excuse me?" The Hungarian asked, not sure if she hand heard him right.

" I said Nien!" He bellowed.

"W-What do you mean?" Hungary coward away, afraid of the intimidating German.

"I mean i'm going to go see you supervisor!" Germany yelled as he jumped to his feet. "I'm going to stay, Just vatch me." He proclaimed through gritted teeth, before he marched out of his tent. Leaving the young nurse in there by herself.

"I hope so." Hungary sighed to herself as she also left the tent.

* * *

Germany showed up in front of Italy's tent, but instead of marching in abruptly he stopped, bracing himself for what he was planning to do. He stood up strait and held his breath as he entered the tent. Doctors, Nurses, and various blinking and beeping machines were all surrounding the Italian. Germany swallowed his pride for he knew what he had to do, and it was usually frowned upon in war. He shoved his way through the crowd and knelt at Italy's bedside. The smaller country's face was pale and skeletal. His breathing was shallow and rapid, and Germany took hold of his hand and lent forward to whisper in his ear.

"Italy, my sweet. I'm supposed to be deported tomorrow morning, but I'm going to fight it. I vill stay here, vith you; For you." He than softly kissed his forehead before he stood to walk out. The doctors, and nurses were all silent and staring at the German before them. Some in disgust and others in awe.

"See you soon Italy." He said as he turned his back to his small boyfriend, and he began to walk out.

"Germany." The Italians pleading cry caused the German to stop in his tracks "Pl-Please hurry... I-I need you." The German held his ground, although every once of his being was telling him to run to Italy, or at least look at him. He clenched his fists and spook through grinding teeth.

"I vill." he then burst out of the tent in full sprint, mind set on staying with his Italian.

* * *

Germany came to the center of all military command, the headquarters.

"Who is in charge of ze rehab camp?" The blond bellowed.

"I am," came the quite response of a brunet, with a cat on his head.

"I vas told I am to be deported in the morning. Is zat so?" The German inquired, ass he trudged up to the shorter country.

"Yes, is their a problem? From what I understand you are all healed." The Greek man said looking though health records.

"Vell, Ja I am healed bu-" Germany was cut off.

"Then there shouldn't be a problem, huh?" Greece said as he turned around.

"Vait! I need to stay here zou." Germany found it a little difficult to talk to this man, for if he made the wrong move he could possibly never see Italy again.

"Do you, will you enlighten me?" Greece said as he turned back to face the taller country.

"Vell you see." He started uneasily "Over the past couple of weeks I have been seeing-" He stopped, causing the Greek to raise a brow

"Yes?" The brunet insisted.

"I have been seeing ... mien boyfriend." He winced as he watched the Greeks face for any change, there was none.

"And?" The Greek said, no change in his dull tone.

"Und, we were caught in the same blast and we both ended up here; Although he had more severe injures. I have healed before him, but he has gotten deathly ill."

"I see." The Greek looked back down at his papers "What is his name?"

"Italy Veneziano." Germany sighed,realizing how ridiculous he must sound.

"Aw here he is." Greece said pulling out a record with Italy's information on it. "He is the personification of Northern Italy. Age 20, he is 5'8 and has auburn hair with a single curl as well as amber eyes. He is pron to injury and often retreats when sees the British coming. He is a small weak country, but he is allied with the great nations of Germany and Japan~" Germany noted a certain purr in the Greeks tone as he read off the Asians name.

"Ja, that's him." Germany said looking around to make sure no one else was in ear shot. " I truly love him and i wish to stay and be by his side."

"And you understand that this is frowned upon in war?" Greece said setting the papers down on a near by desk.

"Ja, It has never once left my mind." The German said trying to stand his ground as he, for the first time, felt weak.

"And you will do anything to be with him, Yes?" The other country began to look through other files on his desk.

"Ja, anything in ze entire world." He sighed as he placed a hand over his eyes willing himself not to break down in front of this man, but Greece watched as ,from under his hand, a single tear rolled down his cheek. Greece couldn't help but feel pity for the usually strong country.

"You really do care for this country don't you?" Greece said for the first time having a different tone, one of sadness and understanding.

"Ja I do, and I don't know vat I would do vithout him." Germany sobbed as more tears cascaded down his face. Germany dropped to his knees and held his face in his hands. " Oh Italy, Italy. Please don't make me leave. Don't do this to me. I love him, Ich liebe Italien" Germany sobbed. Greece could not believe the spectacle before him. This was strangely out of character, especially for such a strong country. Greece set a hand on his shaking shoulder.

"I understand, It's not you simply just don't want to leave. You feel as if your obligated to take care of him, and you don't want to leave him here alone. You care for him so much that you feel he needs you, but the truth is you need him. You are scared to leave his side, you are scared to loss him, you are scared that he might leave you stranded. Without hope, or guidance." Greece gave the German a reassuring squeeze. Germany hated to admit it, but Greece was right. He needed Italy, he could not live without him. He wanted to be there, He needed to help him. It was all what he felt he needed to do, everything he wanted to do. "I'll let you stay."

"Vat?" Germany looked up at the Greek, with his cheeks stained with tears and his eyes pink.

"I'll let you stay. You have shown me you really do love and care for this man, and that's something I will not destroy." Germany began to rise to his feet, although he still felt weak from his break down. "I'll let you stay because you are the perfect person to aid for Italy. You have such a love for him; that you care for every bit of him, perhaps even his faults." Germany's eyes began to fill with tears once more, but this time ones of pure happiness. "I'll let you stay because you of all people will watch over him with a devotion. You will put his health and well being over your own. You will watch over him because you know if something goes wrong you, yourself will be the one affected the most. You will be the one that would have caused so much pain to yourself. I will let you stay if you agree to watch over Italy until the day you may both leave." Greece finished. Germany was so overwhelmed by his own feelings he lost himself in the process.

"Ja I vill vatch over him! Every ounce of me vill be devoted to him!" Germany hugged the Greek stood before him. Only because he needed something to express his feelings.

"Good, then from now on you will be Italy's guardian. We will have all of your belongings moved into his tent, and you will have full access to our facilities. Starting tomorrow you will begin your duty."

"Ja, Dankeschön I will take this roll seriously and I won't let him down." Germany said letting go of the Greek, regaining his composer.

"I'm sure you won't."

* * *

Germany walked into Italy's tent and lent down next to the small country.

"Italy, mien liebling. I'm back." Germany said as he kissed the Auburn's nose. Italy's eyes slowly opened, but only enough to make out the sight of his lover.

"How was it?" He whispered weakly as he tried to sit up. Germany only made him lay back down.

"Nien Italy, don't sit up. You're too weak. And it was... exhausting... but I get to stay, and ze only zing I have to do is vatch over you." Germany answered softly.

"I'm sorry, Germany I didn't want to be a burden. It's better for you if you go back to your home in Berlin." The frail Italian said as a single tear rolled down his face.

"Nien, It vould not be better. Earlier I vas telling mienself that you needed me, but ze truth is Italy; I need you. I would not be able to live vith mienself if I knew you vere here all by yourself." Germany lent closer so that their mouths were only centimeters apart. " Ich liebe dich Italy, and you know I vould do anything for you."

"Ti amo Germany." Italy said as he pushed his lips into the blonds. Germany was attentive at first but let himself melt into Italy. He slowly pushed his tongue against Italy's lips, and Italy granted him access. Germany and Italy both enjoyed as their mouths got reacquainted, and their tongues swirled together. Germany reached up and gently played with his hair. Eventually he found The Italians curl and slowly pulled on it. Italy gasped and moaned against Germany's lips, unknowingly setting a fire in his heart. Germany continued to rub and tug softly at the curl, making sure not to hurt him. Italy's face was a bright pink as Germany continued to pleasure him, and their once sweet kiss was one full of lust and desire. Italy propped his head up with his hand and let the other pull the German closer.

"Fratello! I heard you were dying!" A familiar angry natured Italian burst into the large tent, taking in his surroundings. Germany pulled away and smirked at Italy, who looked absolutely mortified.

"Vhy is it always vhen I'm kissing you?" He placed on last kiss to Italy's forehead, before he stood to face the intruder. Germany could hear the small whimpers of his lover, but he had to do something or he was about to be in a world of pain. "Hallo Romano, it's a pleasure to see you again." Germany faked a smile.

Italy noticed the kind of anger that was apparent on his elder brother. It was one of pure rage and blood lust.

"Roma, please don't." Italy begged from behind his boyfriend, but Romano was deaf to every thing due to the blood pounding in his ears. He began to take off his heavy winter coat and scarf as he shuddered and gritted his teeth, but Germany just stood there holding his ground.

"Romano-" The German tried to calm him down.

"SO IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT YOU POTATO LOVING BASTARD?" Romano fumed as he took a few steps closer, holding his fists up; prepared to punch the German square in the nose.

"Romano it's not my fault Ita-"

"I BET IT IS! YOU PROBABLY RAPED HIM OR SOMETHING YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" Romano threw a side punch at the German's head but Germany just dodged it as if it's nothing.

"Romano you know I'm not that sick! I truly love your bruder!" Germany yelled through clenched teeth, he was disgusted by his assumption.

"YOU DON'T LOVE HIM! YOU ONLY WANT TO USE HIM! AND ARE YOU DUMB ENOUGH TO THINK HE ACTUALLY WOULD LOVE YOU BACK?" Germany continued to dodge all of his punches. He had, had enough. He finally grabbed one of the Italian's fist in mid swing and forced him to listen.

"Listen here Romano! I love your brother and he loves me! Nothing more and nothing less! Why can't you just accept zat?" Germany bellowed.

"Romano please what he says is the truth." Italy cried from not only his brother but because he hated it when Germany yells like that, even if it is for a good reason.

"No Veneziano it's not the truth! You are just to naive to see it! He is a fucking German! He's just going to hurt you!" Romano pulled his fist away and continued his assault on Germany. Germany this time began to block his punches and kicks with more and more force.

"Germany no!" Italy's crying plea stopped the German from throwing a punch to the other Italian.

"Ha see you damb ass German, all you do is hurt my baby brother, you don't care for him. You only care for yourself." Romano scoffed. That last part stung the German.

"Italy I" Germany tried to reach for him but Italy pushed his hand aside with what ever strength he had left.

"Germany please don't fight my fratello. He's just to full of jealousy." Italy sobbed.

"I am not jealous!" Romano screamed at his brother, causing him to cry more.

"Yes you are, y-you always have been. I got t-to be with Grandpa, I got a-all of the talents, I got to be called by my first name. I got all of the things you ever wanted a-and you just can't accept the fact that now I-I have love!" Italy just broke down and cried into his pillow.

"Veneziano..." Romano couldn't argue, after all he was right. Romano lowered his hands and head so that no one could see his eyes. "I'm-I'm so sorry Fratello. I didn't realize- I never saw how much i was hurting you." Romano stood as a single tear rolled down his face. He was ashamed of himself, he never meant to cause his little brother so much trouble. He stumbled past Germany and sat on the side of Italy's bed. "Please Fratello will you forgive me?" Romano hugged Italy, who was now sitting up in bed.

"O-On-Only if you stop it with the jealousy." Italy sobbed, to weak to refuse the embrace.

"Si, fine I will, but I'm not going to like him." Romano said, trying to calm his brother.

"I wasn't expecting you to, but Grazie." Italy pulled a very faint smile as he dried his eyes with is PJ's sleeve.

"Good" Romano just helped Italy dry his tears. Germany felt lost and really awkward so he felt as if he had to give them some alone time.

"So now zat everything is alright. Vhat would you guys like to eat?" Germany said making his way out of the tent. Italy and Romano both look at each other before answering.

"Pasta~" They both said in unison. Germany chuckled to himself.

"Coming right up."

* * *

**Ok I lied, I sat down to work on this chapter and I just couldn't stop. And Oh my god, that was a huge chapter! I knew it would be long, but not this long. Sorry for those of you who tried to read it in one go. I hope you liked it, and was there to much Crying? eh whatever. I hope all of you had a great holiday. **

**Please Review, **

**I feel like now one wants to read my story anymore.**

**Have a Happy New Year**

**Till Next Time**

_**~Ciao~**_


	11. The Healing

**A German's Burning Love**

**Chapter 11: The Healing**

**Warning: Yaoi - please enjoy**

* * *

Journal Entry 29, December 16th

Ever since the first time Romano so rudely interrupted me and Italy, he has been visiting every now and again . It's so irritating, he never tells us when he's going to visit. He has walked in on us more than once now, and never fails to give me a mouth full about it. It's always about how if I hurt his brother i'm going to hear from him, or that If I do hurt him he doesn't need me. That he can always find someone new, someone better. I have been asking myself the same question over and over again. Can he find someone new, and perhaps better? Is there someone out there that is more worthy of Italy than I? And what if he does, what will i do? It's been a fear of mine recently , you know Italy leaving me. In anyway really, as simple as him no longer loving me to him leaving the physical realm, for him to die. It nearly breaks my heart to know the state he is in. He often wakes me in the night; some of the nights it's because he can't sleep, or because his stomach hurts. In those cases I will often end up holding him until he sleeps, or until he claims to feel better. Soon after he would thank me and repeatedly tell me he loves me. I love him so much more than I can express. I only know of one way I could get anywhere close to it and it's to-

* * *

"Germany." the sound of mien name made me stop my writing.

"Ja liebling?" I answered.

"M-My stomach hurts again, Germany." Mien little Italian sounded as if he was in a lot discomfort.

"Vould you like me to help?" I asked, making sure he wasn't talking in his sleep again. It was dark, around 2:00 p.m. and our tent was cold, colder than usual.

"Mmmm... Hmmm..." He hummed."It's also very cold." He added in is sweet innocent voice.

"Alright, scoot over." I said as I stood from the small table located in the corner of the tent, by the entrance. I walked over to him and crawled into bed with him. Immediately I noticed how cold he was, he was shivering violently.

"Scheiße Italy your freezing!" I flinched as we touched, but I sat up, and pulled him closer to me so that we could share my warmth. "Seriously Italy, you need to be more careful. You could have frozen to death." I pulled him so close he was practically laying on me, and I wrapped my arms around him, keeping him close.

"I'm sorry Germany. Your right I do need to be more careful; I'm so reckless." I could hear the change in his voice, he had began to cry.

"Nien, Italy please, Don't cry." I loosened my hold on him so that he could breath more. "I didn't mean-"

"No Germany, I-It's not what you said. I-It's my tummy, it h-hurts more than usual!" He had pulled his hands up and hid his face from me, crying softly.

"Italy" I sighed his name as I put my hand underneath his chin ,getting him to look up at me with his beautiful amber eyes. "Relax" I sighed and lent forward planting a light kiss to his soft lips. He was tense at first but he did indeed relax into the simple sweet kiss we now shared.

"Italy, It's alright. All you need to do is relax. Everyzing will be alright." I whispered when we broke apart.

"Are you sure Germany? I'm really scared." Italy whimpered as he snuggled into mien chest.

"Ja, everyzing will be alright. Now where is it that hurts." Italy immediately pointed to the center of his abdomen.

"Right here, It feels kind of achy."

"Alright." I reached my hand down to were he had pointed and began rubbing small circles around it. Italy sighed and blushed, but for awhile we just sat there as i messaged his 'tummy'. Suddenly he rested his head on my shoulder and chuckled a bit.

"Vhat's so funny?" I watched as his fecal expression went from pain to one of at simple ease.

"Your rubbing my tummy as if i'm pregnant; It feels really good." He sighed and began to dose off on my shoulder. I dismissed his comment and continued to rub his stomach.' He really is adorable when he is sleeping.' I thought.

"Gute Nacht, Mien silly Italian." I placed a final kiss to his forehead and drifted off to sleep mienself.

* * *

"Germany!" Italy bounced on top of the German as he straddled him awake.

"Good Morning Italy, urm...if you don't mind me asking? Vhat are you doing on top of me?" Germany blushed as he realized what he had said.

"I woke up lying on you this morning so I sat here for a while and watched you sleep. Ya know Germany you look awful cute with your hair all messy." Germany blushed an even brighter pink.

"Oh, um... danke, Italy." He coughed awkwardly " You seem like your doing better zis morning." Germany tried to look away from the Italian, he wasn't supposed to be sleeping in the same bed as the man he was supposed to be caring for.]

"Oh si! your hand must be magical or something, cause my stomach doesn't hurt as much now!" Italy squealed as he turned to get out of bed, but Germany caught him.

"Oh no you don't. Your not supposed to get out of bed until your care taker says you can." The bigger country huffed as he pulled Italy back into bed with him.

"But Germany~ Your my care taker!" Italy whined to his boyfriend.

"And I have yet to be proven to that your any better than yesterday." The blond said as he himself stood up out of bed.

"Not fair." Italy mumbled and he crossed his arms. Germany laughed at the false angry face his boyfriend was making.

"Now liebling, you know everything I do for you is for your health." Germany whispered as he lent down and kissed Italy on the top of the head.

"I know miele, but you never let me have any fun." Italy pouted. Germany sat back down on the side of the bed and pulled Italy onto his lap.

"Vhat vas zat Italy?" Germany purred into his ear.

"I said you never let me have any fun." The Italian said, this time with less confidence.

"Lies." Germany growled into the smaller country's ear before he licked at his earlobe. Italy shuddered and sighed.

"That's not fun." He said as he began to well up with desire.

"Oh really, how about zis?" Germany then turned Italy side ways on his lap and held him around his small waist. Italy was about to stick up his nose and speak before Germany stuck his tongue into his mouth. Italy stiffened, but he eventually shut his eyes and melted into the hot kiss. Germany worked his tongue around the amber eyed country's mouth. Every so often sucking on Italy's tongue, stifling a moan out of him. Germany pulled away to catch his breath, and he looked into his lovers eyes. Melting him with the liquid gold pigment they had acquired. Germany slammed their lips together once more, but this time he wove his hand through his beloved's hair. tugging and pulling at several strands until he found what he was looking for.

"Ghaaa!" Italy threw his head back and screamed as Germany pulled roughly on his infamous Italian hair curl.

"You like that Italy?" Germany growled into his ear.

"Mmm...Hmmm..." Italy sighed, as he tried to kiss Germany, who was trying to tease him.

"Do you want more?" Germany hummed.

"Si, si Germany." Italy moaned pushing their lips together once more. Germany continued to rub, twist, and tug on the thin strand of hair, stifling moans and whimpers from his lover.

"Oh God Italy I love you so much!" Germany grunted against Italy's lips.

"I love you too." Italy moaned into German's neck as he pulled away. Germany had slowly slid his hand down to the base of Italy's thigh, and in one swift move he caressed the Italian's crotch.

"Germany." Italy moaned, startling the German, making him believe he had done the wrong thing.

"Ja, V-Vat is it Italy?" Germany lifted his hand.

"Please, please don't stop." Italy looked at Germany with reassuring amber eye's.

"Are you sure this is vat you vant?" Germany said, once again fearing for the Italian's health.

"Si, I love you and I will never regret saying those words." Italy panted.

"Alright." Germany the replaced his hand on his lover and marveled at how Italy had become so hard. Slowly he slipped his his fingers underneath the elastic bands and swiftly pulled both layers down. Exposing Italy's erect member. Italy sighed as he was released from his cage, but gasped harshly as Germany took hold of the young mans shaft.

"Are you sure, Italy. You are still very weak."Germany worried, but Italy reassured him with a brief sweet kiss. Italy turned so that he could sit in the middle of the German's now crossed legs. Germany was delighted when he noticed the Italian trying to create friction between his member and the German's hand.

Slowly Germany began to pump the Italian's appendage, but as soon as the first of Italy's pleasurable cries were heard, Germany began to rapidly stroke his lover.

Italy did his best to keep up with the speed and thrusted in perfect rhythm to Germany's movements. Each and everyone bringing the little Italian to sweet sweet release.

"Germ- Germany! i'm ganna, i'm ganna come!"Italy screamed as he arched his back in pure ecstasy, spilling his seed all over Germany's hand. Italy collapsed into the blond's arms, to exhausted to move.

"Are you alright Italy?" Germany asked as he lied him down on the bed. Italy slowly opened his eyes.

"All the way?" Italy asked tiredly.

"Nien, your to weak. Maybe in the future; when your healthier." Germany chuckled as he turned to leave.

"Germany where are you going?" Italy whined.

"I'm going to wash up and then bring us back some food, alright. You stay here and sleep until I get back." Italy held his hand up in a salute.

"Yes sir." He laughed. Germany was just about to leave before he remembered something.

"Oh, Italy mien liebling. What was that you were saying earlier?" Germany smiled.

"I lied, You do to let me have fun." Italy said before he curled up in his blankets and dosed off.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

**Ok now we get to the part were I say "Hey look, the reason I rated this M!"**

**At the beginning there I was trying out first person point of view. Be honest what do you think? Idk**

**I hope you liked this chapter, I hope it was fluffy, but I'm not sure.**

**please review**

**Till Next Time**

_**~Ciao~ **_


	12. Holiday Spirit Veh

**A German's Burning Love**

**Chapter 12: Holiday Spirit**

* * *

Journal Entry #30 December 19th,

It's nearing Christmas and it seems that everyone is in the spirit, Hell even I am. Everyone but Italy, he seems to be down. I watch over him 24/7 now. I have my own bed set up in the room, so I even make watch him over the night. It's become easy to notice the changes in his behavior. He puts on a fake smile when his friends or his brother come to visit him, but I'm sure something is bothering him. I will do something about it, What ever it is.

Germany Beilschmidt,

* * *

"Italy, are you still hungry? Ill get you somezing from ze camp." Germany said to the Italian, who was sitting up in bed trying to read a book. Italy looked up with a frown.

"No, but can you read this to me? I- I don't think I can." He said holding the book out to the bigger country.

"uh, alright. Let's see." Germany got up from his bed and walked over to his lovers, He took the book in his hands and began to read. "The Holiday Spirit, once Upon a-" He stopped reading. "Italy this is a children's book, Do you really want me to read this?"

"Si, I love Christmas stories, Please continue." Italy said pulling a weak smile as he slid down to curl up in his blankets.

"Alright, Once Upon A Time, there was a young orphaned boy who lived all alone on the streets of Berlin." Germany stopped after realizing the story takes place in his capitol. "He stole food from the merchants, and slept in an ally way behind a bakery. He had no friends, no family, no love, but he always loved the holidays." _I know this story _Germany thought to himself. " Until recently he had lived with his grandparents, but they died of age the past summer." The German looked up at the Italian he was reading to, he could see the hurt on his face.

"It was the evening of Christmas Eve and everyone was happy, Everyone but the poor Orphan boy."

The blue eyed nation continued.

"He sat in the cold icy street, watching the other children run back and forth. He looked into a frozen puddle and began to cry."

Germany heard a small whimper come from the small country and he grabbed his hand, giving it a little squeeze.

" A kind, rich girl noticed the boy and she skipped over to him. 'Vhat's vrong?' she asked. The boy who looked up with tears rolling down his cheeks. ' I have no friends, no family, and no home. How am I supposed to have Christmas?' The boy sobbed and he began to rub his eyes with his small fists. ' I can be your friend, and you can come to my home, and spend Christmas with mien family.' The girl smiled and held out her hand. 'Why would you do that for me?' The boy asked as he pulled his hands away from his eyes. 'Because It's Christmas, and its the spirit of giving.' The girls closed her eyes and turned her head a bit. The boy smiled as well and took her hand"

Germany looked up from the book and he pecked the Italian, who had begun to get teary eyed, on the head.

"Before he knew it he was having a real family dinner with people who cared for and shard a real Christmas with him. After the night the boy thanked the family and turned to leave, but the father of the family set a hand on his shoulder and spoke 'Son, why don't you stay with us from now on?' The boy faced the man with wide eyes. ' You mean, you want to adopt me?' the small boy whispered. 'Yes son, what do you say?' The father questioned the boy. The boy didn't take long to answer. 'Yes, yes,yes!' He screamed as he hugged his new foster father. The boy learned to love and share, and when he grew older. He to had a family, and he taught his kids to have the Holiday spirit, and then they taught theirs. Eventually everyone in the world would feel it. Every single person would know love and sharing. The End." Germany finished and closed the book.

"Italy" he began "Is there a deeper reason you vanted me to read zis to you?" The German said squeezing the Italians hand, getting his attention.

"Oh" Italy sighed and looked away "Well, si, there is." He mumbled.

"Can you tell me vhy?" The larger country asked, as Italy sat up in bed.

"Well, I thought if I heard the story, I might get into the holiday spirit as well." Italy said pulling his hand away to fiddle with his hair (not his curl).

" I see, und?" Germany persisted, but he watched as his lover began to get visibly upset once more.

"B-But i'm not! Instead of being in my home, I-I'm here! In an old rehab tent about 100 miles from the 2nd W-World War, that I may or m-may not live to see the end of." The weak man sobbed out. Germany gritted his teeth at the end of his outburst.

"Shut up Italy." The blond nation said a bit harsher than he would've liked. "You vill see ze end, and your going to grow old and die warm in your bed! Not here, Not now!" Germany said before pulling the weak country into his arms. "Your not going to leave me here alone. My love for you will keep you strong. If you left me, I'd die of heart break. The world would lose two countries." Germany whispered, causing Italy to clutch to Germany's back and cry silently into his shoulder.

"B-But Germany, I'm still not in Italy where I always spend Christmas." Italy whimpered.

"Trust me vhen i say this, I vill put together a better Christmas zen you have ever had." Germany whispered into his darlings ear, at that Italy pulled away to look up at his boyfriend.

"Really, you would do that for me?" Italy whimpered.

"Ja, anything for you liebling." He answered as he whipped away his lovers tears.

"Grazie, Ti amo Germany." Italy pecked the German's lips.

"Your Velcome, ich liebe dich."

* * *

**Hey look I'm finally out of my hiatus! My life has taken a turn for the better and I finally have time to type.  
**

**Due to mid term testing and several essays I've had to do, I was on Hiatus longer than I wished.****But Over that time i got inspiration to write more.**

**I got a new journal and I have a few more chapters written and ready for typing.****I also have many chapters planned. **

**I can't wait to show you all of my hard work.**

**I'm sorry for the wait, but I hope it will be worth it.**

**Thank you for sticking with me.**

**Please continue to enjoy**

**And PLEASE~~~ review**

**Till Next Time**

**~Ciao~ **


	13. Christmas for a special Italian

**A German's Burning Love**

**Chapter 13: Christmas for a Special Italian**

* * *

It had been four days since Germany made his promise to Italy over the Christmas party, and thankfully the Italian was completely oblivious to his lovers planning.

* * *

Journal entry # 32 December 23rd

I have completed my planning for the Christmas party I am to throw for my beloved, thanks to several party planning guides I have read. I've reserved a record player and music for the occasion, some of the music is German and others from other countries. I have asked for some wine and beer, but I'm not going to allow Italy to drink any. He doesn't need to be intoxicated when he's in his condition. No, The drinks will be for our guests. Originally I't was just going to be me, Italy, Prussia and Romano, but when I sent the two of them letters. They wrote back they were going to be bringing company. I just hope everything goes according to plan, For Italy's sake.

Germany Beilschmidt,

* * *

Dear my not so awesome bruder,

Of coarse I'll come to your little Christmas party, but only under one condition. That I can bring my little Birdie, not the real birdie a completely different birdie. You see me and Canada have recently gotten together. Isn't that awesome? I guess I have joined your little club too. Any way, I know your going to let me bring him, so don't waist my awesome time by writing back.

I'll see then West,

Your Awesome Big Bruder Prussia!

* * *

Dear Potato Bastard,

I'll come to your damn party for my fratello! Lets get that clear, ONLY FOR MY LITTLE BROTHER! I'm going to bring Spain though so i'm not to fucking bored, since you are the one planning it. I will try not to blow up, It is going to be Christmas after all. BUT IF I HEAR THAT YOU TRIED ANYTHING ON MY LITTLE BROTHER I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AND TURN YOU INTO A GOD DAMN RUG!

Spain says 'Hola' and he wishes you happy holidays, but again IF I HEAR THAT YOU USED MY BROTHER YOUR GOING TO BE NO MORE!

Sincerely,

Spain and Romano

* * *

"Italy, tomorrow is Christmas Eve. Do you vant anything?" Germany asked from across the tent to where Italy laid in his warm bed.

"Ummm..." Italy hummed as he looked up as if the answer war written on the ceiling. 'God Italy, you so damn cute.' Germany thought to him self as he stood up and walked over to his lover.

"Oh, I know!" Italy announced as Germany sat on the bed.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Come here." Italy whispered. Germany leaned in a bit. "Closer" He whispered again, when Germany finally leaned in enough Italy cupped his hands around his ear and whispered something into his ear. Germany immediately shot back and blushed profusely.

"Um, Italy. Are you sure that is vhat you would like?" Germany asked timidly.

"Si!" Italy smiled reassuringly. The Italian's smile warmed the German, but the thought of what his lover wants stayed in is mind

'That smile, it's so beautiful, he's so beautiful. I could just- Nien! Stop! he's to weak!' Germany cursed at his thoughts.

Italy yawned and slowly sunk into his bed.

"I'm tired Germany." Italy whined with his amber eyes half lidded.

"Ja, would you like to to sleep liebling?" Germany mentally mused about how cute his lover looked when he was falling asleep.

"Si" He murmured.

"Ok, I'll turn out the lamps." Germany did as he said and walked back over to his sleeping partner. " Gute Nacht, liebling. Sweet dreams." Germany placed a kiss to the smaller country's forehead before he to went to sleep in his bed across the room.

* * *

The next morning Italy woke up, late as usual, and spent the whole morning trying to pry information out of the German about the party, but he refused to ruin the surprise. By the time 3:00 rolled around Germany was just a bit frustrated with his boyfriend.

"Oh Germany, Germany, Is the party going to be tonight?" Italy cheered bouncing up and down in his bed.

"That's enough guessing liebling. It's 3:00, aren't you tired? Do you vant to take a siesta?" Germany tried to change the subject. Italy thought for a minute before exhaustion hit him.

"Si, A siesta sounds nice. Will you sleep with me though?" Italy asked innocently as he curled into his blankets. Germany blushed 'Oh come on you know vhat he means!' The German yelled at himself.

"Ja, scoot over a bit." Once Italy did Germany got into bed and cuddled Italy to sleep. Once Italy's breathing was at a steady pace and he was in a deep sleep. Germany carefully got out of bed and began to prepare for the party.

* * *

Germany stood in the front of the tent and examined his hard work. In the right corner of the room stood a medium sized pine tree decorated with shiny colorful bulbs, golden tinsel, and a bright shiny star at the top. Separating His and Italy's beds was a shiny phonograph with a large gold and silver lined bow tied around the funnel. A shiny gold table cloth covered the old wooden table that was sat on the other side of the tent by the door. The table had bread cheeses and wines along with a chest that was chilling beers.

"Looks good, I hope Italy likes it." Germany sighed with approval. He looked over at his sleeping beauty 'Now all I need is for our guests to show up and I can finally show this to him' Germany thought. And as if on Que Prussia burst into the room.

"Hey Merry Christmas West, Are you rea-"

"Bruder, Italy's still sleeping!" Germany quietly cutoff his brothers outburst.

" Oh sorry, I didn't see zat." The Prussian said quieter. He moved his gaze to the sleeping Italian. "Wow west, you sure know how to pick'em. He's even more adorable vhen asleep."

"Excuse me?" A timid voice sounded from the entrance to the tent. "What was that i just heard Prussia?"

"Oh, not as adorable as you zough birdie." Prussia turned around and hugged and kissed his Canada.

"That's what I thought you said." He answered in his usual quiet voice.

"Oh, Canada, It's nice to see you after so long." Germany greeted his brothers boyfriend.

"Um, Germany. I work here, you saw me just two days ago." Canada informed the German.

"Oh, well it's still nice to see you." 'Vhen did I see him, I don't remember seeing him since the Academy.' Germany thought to himself.

"Ok potato Bastard I'm here." Romano, not so nicely, greeted the German.

"I can see zat. Thank you for coming Romano." Germany tried his best to smile at the twin of his lover.

"Hola, amigo!" Spain then walked in carrying all of the Italians stuff for him.

"Hallo Spain, long time no see." Germany was actually able to smile this time. He moved to hug the Spaniard, but was only cut off by the Romano stepping in front of him.

"So, Bastard, are you going to wake my brother now?" The bitter Italian glared at the German.

"Ja, Now that everyone is here." Germany frowned and turned to the Italian sleeping. 'Well at least his brother is mien sweet adorable Italy' The German thought as he knelt next to the Italians face. He brushed a lock of auburn hair away from the young man's face so he could get a better look. ' No he's not just adorable, He's absolutely breathtaking.' The German smiled and kissed him softly, but just enough for Italy to wake up. His eye's slowly fluttered open and he smiled slightly when he noticed the German in front of him.

"Is it time to get up Germany?" Italy said, still very sleepy.

"Ja, you have a party to attend."Germany smiled. Italy's eyes widened as he sat up and took in the sight.

"Ger-Germany, you really did it." Italy flashed a huge smile as he looked at who else was there. The four other countries took that as a Que.

"Merry Christmas Italy!" They all shouted in unison. Italy eyes began to water up and then he spoke

"Did you all come here for me?" Italy managed to get out. They all said 'yes' in there languages.

"Vhy vouldn't they, liebling?" Germany pecked at Italy's lips. This caused the Italian's brother to curse something along the lines of "Damned potato bastard" under his breath. Italy only smiled once more and dried his eyes. Italy turned to his German lover with pleading eyes.

"Germany may I get up?" Germany sighed 'I can't say no to that face'

"Ja, but be careful." Germany warned. Italy beamed and hugged the other nation.

"Grazie Germany, Ti amo!" He screamed. Germany blushed and looked away.

"Ja, Ja, go greet your guests. They are waiting." With that Italy jumped off of the German and he skipped over to his friends/ family.

"Grazie, Grazie everyone, thank you for coming!" Italy said as he hugged each and every one of his guests.

"Why wouldn't we come little churro? It's great to see you." Spain laughed as he hugged the smaller Italian.

"It's great to see you to le spain!" Romano got annoyed by how long he was hugging 'His tomato bastard' and he pulled them apart.

"Whats wrong Roma?" Spain asked looking down at the pouting Italian.

"Y-You never hugged me, bastard." Romano tried to act offended. Spain just smiled and hugged the grumpy Italian tightly.

"I'm sorry Roma, I didn't think you wanted one." Spain said as he petted the Italian's hair.

"Of coarse I wanted one, Imbecile." Romano muttered. Italy put a record on the player and it softly started playing 'silent night'. when he turned around and say the immense amount of blush on his brothers face he chuckled.

"Vhat are you laughing about, Italy?" The tall German country purred into his ear as he hooked his arm around the Italians small waist. Italy looked at his boyfriend.

"My fratello, he and Spain make a cute, slightly awkward, couple." Germany looked at the couple, but then back at his Italy.

"Not as cute as us." He whispered as he slowly pressed their lips together. Italy smiled against his lips as Germany pulled him closer.

"Vell, vell, vell. we can see who's ze dominant in zat relationship, You get'em West!" Prussia blurted out as carelessly as usual. Canada giggled and hooked his arm around the Prussian's middle. Italy pulled away and made a pouty face.

"I can be dominant if I wanted to be." Italy whined at the Prussian.

"No offence Italy, but, I don't think any of use think you can be dominant even if you tried." Spain laughed as Romano hung on the Spaniards jacket sleeve. The group of other countries agreed in their language.

"I can to~" Italy whined again.

"Italy, just ignore zem. zeir all just-" Italy cut off his lover by slamming their lips together. Germany was caught off guard, but he eventually melted into the kiss. As he began to resume his position as the lead, Italy blocked his advances and tried to be the dominant for once.

The other four nations just watched and cat-called as they saw Italy desperately try to be dominant. Italy, noticing he couldn't and most likely never will be the lead, gave up and pulled away panting. Romano wore a face of disgust and he was fuming with bottled up rage. Spain and Canada were squealing like little fan girls, giggling nonsense about how cute they are. Prussia was the one cheering them on and cat-calling.

"What is it fratello, you give up?" Romano teased his little brother.

"Si,but I like it better when Germany is in control." Italy smiled and walked over to his twin brother.

"Yeah, that's the reason, you pansy!" Romano hissed, Italy narrowed his eyes and glared at his twin.

"Bet you can't do better." Italy growled.

"Is that a challenge Veneziano?"Romano yelled.

"I think it is, are you going to accept it or are you going to back down?" Italy continued to act out of character.

"Hell yeah i'll accept your damn challenge!" Romano yelled at the top of his lungs, but he instantly realized what he had said. For a moment the entire room was silent, well except for the soft Christmas music playing in the background.

"Hm, get to than Romano." Italy hummed in success and walked back to Germany and hugged him.

"I, uh, but, I- I" the Italian stuttered "Oh to hell with it." Romano decided that now was his chance. He jerked the Spaniard in front of him, and stared into his emerald green eyes.

"Uh, Roma what are you-" Romano slammed their lips together, easily taking charge of their position. Spain went wide eyed, just staring at the older Italian. His thoughts going a thousand miles a second 'Mi dios, is this really happening? No, really, Romano? this isn't like him at all' But he decided to give in and he melted into the kiss. When they broke apart every one just stared at them.

"R-Romano?" The Spaniard stuttered.

"Shut up." Romano commanded before he pushed their lips together once more. This one being a sweeter and much more meaning full interaction. When they broke apart everyone smiled.

"Italy, how ze hell did you do zat?" Germany turned his attention back to the Italian in his arms.

"He's my fratello, I've known him since, well, forever. I know how to get him to do what i want." Italy smiled and looked up at his lover.

"You never cease to amaze me." Germany smiled and pecked the Italian.

"Hey West!" Prussia called "Can we pop open some booze?" He laughed.

"Ja, help yourselves." Prussia immediately got him and his "Birdie" a couple of beers.

"Awesome, Danke West!" the white haired man shouted before he lifted the bottle to his lips, taking a huge gulp.

"Yay!" Italy started to walk over to where the party was.

"Vhere do you zink your going?" Germany said pulling the small man back to him.

"W-Well i was going to go get drunk." Italy squeaked. Germany just shook his head."But Why?" Italy whined and tried to use his cutest puppy dog eyes. To no avail.

"You shouldn't be intoxicated when your in this condition." Germany reminded the small man.

"But~" Italy whined again.

"It's for your health Italy. No means no, but" Germany knew he was going to regret what he was about to say "If it helps, I wont drink any either." Italy's eyes widened and he flashed a big grin at his lover.

"Yes, Grazie Germany!" Italy squealed.

"Yeah, Your velcome." Germany pulled a false smile. He knew it was going to be hard without his favorite drink, but anything for his boyfriend. Even if he has to give up what he had been planning on drinking all evening.

* * *

After several hours of laughing and catching up it was 7:00 pm. Italy sat on the German's lap comfortably, and everyone else sat around them.

"Ok guys, why don't we give Italy our gifts now?" Canada piped up over laughter and music.

"Zats an awesome idea birdie." Prussia chimed in. The rest of the group agreed, but instead of wearing a face of excitement. Italy looked as if he heard about the death of a loved one.

"What." Italy said, barley above a whisper. "You all went through the trouble of getting me something?" Italy continued

"Ja, it's Christmas leibling. It's a tradition." Germany said as he pet the Italians soft hair.

"But Germany, It's tradition to give a present not receive! I wasn't able to get anything for them!" Italy sprung up from the German's lap.

"Vell, that is true, but you are in this tent 24/7. You couldn't have gotten them anything." Germany gently pulled Italy back onto his lap.

"Buy, I could have done something. Anything!" Italy whined.

"Italy just calm down and have some fun." Germany said rubbing the Italian's shoulders.

"Beside, You are going to give us a present, Veneziano." Romano mumbled.

"What do you mean Roma?" Spain asked for the entire confused group.

"You will give us a gift," Romano blushed over all of the watching eyes awaiting his clarification. "If you rest and promise us you're going to get better, than that will be a great present. All of us," Romano looked up at all of the faces in the room " We all want you to get better, and when you do. It will make us all happy, that would be the greatest present you can ever give us." Romano looked down at his feet. "So promise us you will get better."

Italy just started at his brother, along with every one else in the room.

"I, I promise fratello." Italy whispered loud enough for him to hear it. " I promise." He said looking to all of the kind faces in the room. "Ti amo, Ti amo, I love all of you. Thank you for being here for me, it means alot." Italy looked down at his lap. " I didn't know I worried all of you that much, I'm sorry." Everyone watched as teas began to roll down his face. Germany was the first to notice and he pulled the Italian closer to cuddle him.

"Shh, shh, It's ok Italy. Ve all love you too. Don't be sorry. Just get better ok?" Germany hushed his boyfriend.

"But, But I- I caused everyone so much grief!" Italy sobbed out.

"Hey calm down Italy, the sooner you get better the less worried we will be. Wouldn't that be awesome?" Prussia said as he walked over and began to pet the Italians auburn hair. Canada followed the Prussian and he rubbed the boys back.

"Just get better for us, eh?" Canada said in a small voice. They all sat there comforting the Italian for several minutes. Slowly Italy's whimpering stopped along with his shaking, and his breathing found a slow steady pace.

'He fell asleep' Germany thought as he shifted to see the Italians tear stained face. Germany lifted the him and laid him on the bed.

"Hey Germany," The Spaniard spoke "Besides being over emotional, Italy appears to be just fine. What exactly is wrong with him?"

Germany sat up against the headboard and pulled his sleeping boyfriend closer. Germany gazed at the sight before him. Italy's auburn colored hair burnt bright in the candle lit tent, slowly Germany brushed a few of locks of hair out of his face. The candle on the nightstand flickering orange colored light against his softly hung eyelids.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Germany whispered as he placed a kiss to his forehead.

"Si, but Germany." Spain tried again. "Whats wrong with him, he looks fine." Germany's lips slowly fell into a frown.

"Vell, because of the blast, he received a lot of head trauma." Looked up from the Italian.

"I'm sorry." Spain said in a low whisper, he slowly reached for Romano's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"He also has a pulmonary and bronkyl issue. Sometimes they spark up without warning. It frightens me, he occasionally coughs up blood." Germany stared out into an infinite nothing " And other times he becomes so weak he can barely lift his hand, and he will get dizzy and pass out." The other countries stared in disbelief as the emotionally strong German covered his eyes and began to weep.

"I, I just don't know vhat to do. Vhat vill I do if his heart fails,or if he suffocates? Vill I just have to watch him die?" the German sobbed.

"Germany, everything will be ok." Spain tried to use his words to comfort his friend.

"But vhat if he doesn't make it?" Germany growled "If he dies, It vill be all of mien fault!"

"Why would it be your fault, amigo?" Spain continued.

"I brought him to that dug-out. I wasn't watching his back, and because of my carelessness he got injured." He gritted his teeth.

"So it's all your fault, you damned potato bastard?" Romano hissed.

"Please, Romano, don't start anything. Can't you see Germany isn't alright?" Canada walked over to the fuming Italian to hold him back.

"No he's right, I am ze one at fault here. If he didn't know me, He vouldn't be in this situation." Germany cried.

"Damn right he wouldn't be like that!" Romano yelled from behind the Canadian.

"Romano please, that's un-awesome." Prussia also went to quite down the angry Italian. Germany just cried more, he no longer cared that he was in front of others.

"G-Germany, Why are you crying?"

* * *

**I'm sorry for cutting it off there, but if I didn't this chapter would end up being WAY to long! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, It will continue into the next one. I will update soon, hopefully. **

**But come on guys, seriously, I crave your opinions. Reviews help me type faster, I feel like only a few people are reading my story.**

**So please for the love of Pasta, review!**

**Guests can review too just in-case you didn't know that.**

**Please review**

**Till Next Time**

_**~Ciao~**_


	14. Christmas Eve's Happy Ending

**A German's Burning Love**

**Chapter 14: Christmas Eve's Happy Ending**

**Warning: Yaoi- Please Enjoy**

* * *

"Germany, Why are you crying?" The sleepy Italian mumbled as he began to wake up. Everyone looked to the German to see what he was going to say.

"Uh, I-It's nothing leibling." The German stuttered as he quickly dried his eyes.

"No, Please tell me." Italy persisted as he sat up and snuggled into the German's chest. Germany looked deep into his lovers eyes, all he could see was worry. He sighed and gave in.

"I, I'm really worried about you. Vhen you have attacks your in so much pain, and I can never do anything about it." The Italian watched as another tear ran down his partners cheek. Italy looked around the tent at the other faces. The looks he was getting were telling him that Germany was sincere.

"Germany, please don't worry. I haven't had an attack for a couple of weeks. I think I'm getting better." Italy smiled sweetly, trying to comfort the German.

"B-but, ve don't know that for sure. You can h-have an attack at any moment!" The German sobbed.

"Shh, Germany, please stop crying." The Italian said as kissed the tears away. Everyone looked at the pair with solemn expressions, that is everyone besides Romano.

"Hey Italy, why don't you open the presents tomorrow than, eh? You can just send us letters." The Canadian smiled at the Italian as he got the German to calm down. "It is getting pretty late, and Prussia and I should be going." He walked over to the Italian to hug him.

"Uh, Alright then. I guess that's ok." Italy mumbled as he gave Canada a hug.

"Great, Prussia, are you ready to go, eh?" The Canadian turned to his red eyed lover.

"Yeah Birdie. The awesome me is ready." Prussia said as he finished gathering their belongings. Making sure to leave the present under the tree.

"It was great time, thanks for inviting us." Canada called "Oh do you think we could come visit on new years, eh?"

"Si, that would be great!" Italy called.

"Gute Nacht, West! Don't have to much fun while we're gone." Prussia laughed "And take good care of that adorable lover of yours."

"Prussia!" Canada called from out side the tent "What was that I heard?"

"I'm sorry I mean Italy! He's not as awesomely adorable as you!" Prussia turned and chased after his boyfriend.

* * *

After that it wasn't to long until Romano got board and decided he was going to leave as well.

"Spain, you bastard! It's late, we have to go!" The angry Italian screamed at his Spanish lover.

"Fine, but let me say bye." the Spaniard relented.

"You'll come back for New Years won't you?" Italy whined as he hugged the Spaniard.

"Of coarse, I will. I wouldn't miss it for the world." He smiled as he turned to the German.

"Gracias señor Germany for inviting us. We had a blast." Spain said as he shook the blonds hand, but he pulled him into a brief hug.

"Uh, no problem. Danke for coming." Germany tried his best to not show how tired he was.

"Spain!" The ever so jealous Romano yelled from the entrance of the tent.

"Ciao Fratello, it was nice to see you. Visit soon ok?" Italy smiled his brothers way. Romano faltered at his little brothers words.

"Yeah sure, whatever." Romano frowned "Ciao." Romano turned and left.

" Adiós amigos!" Spain called "Have fun Germany" He then whispered to the German so that only he could hear. This made the German in question blush a faint pink. The Spaniard smiled and winked.

"SPAIN!" Romano screeched from beyond the tent.

"Si, Si Im coming." Spain disappeared from the tent all together and ran to his partners side. Germany waited for the couple to be out of earshot before he fell face first on his small bed next to Italy's.

"Vell zat vas tiring." Said German turned onto his back and put his arms behind his head. Italy turned on his side and put his hand under his head to support him.

"It wasn't that bad." Italy smiled in a seducing manor.

"Maybe not for you, but my bruder is annoying and Romano still hates mien guts." He sighed and closed his eyes. "So Italy are you tired? It's late, Id think you'd be exhausted."

"No, i'm not tired yet." Italy got annoyed that Germany wasn't looking his way and he stood up and made his way over to said man. He sat on the side of the bed and placed a hand on the German's thigh; no reaction. This only aggravated the Italian more, so he climbed over the German and straddled his hips. This did cause the German to open on eye slightly to see what his lover was attempting. When Italy noticed this he, very slowly, slid down and laid on the man.

"Are you sure your not tired?" Germany opened both of his crystal blue eyes, but he was only met with the seductive gaze of his Italian lover.

"Si, I took a siesta, Remember?" Italy stared at the German with half lidded amber pools of pure lust. 'Gott Italy, your so damn sexy. If you don't, I won't be able to stop this time.' Germany shifted uncomfortably under the Italian's body when he noticed their hips perfectly aligned. Slowly Italy closed the small gap between them, pushing his tongue into his lovers hot cavern.

"I-Italy?" Germany moaned into the others lips.

"Si?" Italy pulled away and stared innocently at the German.

"V-Vat are you doing?" Germany said trying to find some way out of his position.

"I'm opening my Christmas present." Italy purred as he began to unbutton the German's collar. He pushed their lips together once more, but this time with more fire. Germany slowly move his hands to the middle of the small mans back. Germany slowly began to kiss his lover back, but of coarse he took the lead. Suddenly a his mind caught up with the situation.

"Italy!" He pulled away, startling said man. "We can't do this. Your still weak, I might hurt you." Germany said softer.

"You won't hurt me, Germany." Italy gave a reassuring smile, that came across as a provocative grin.

"You don't know zat." Germany fought back.

"But I do Germany. You won't hurt me, cause I know you'll be gentle because you love me." Italy pecked the German to help persuade him.

"B-but if I do, Italy. I won't forgive mienself." Germany looked at Italy with worried crystal blue eyes.

"Don't worry Germany you won't." Italy pushed their lips together once more.

"You have to tell me if I'm hurting you alright? I'll stop immediately." Germany tried to hold the Italians attention.

"Si, I'll tell you Germany. I promise." Italy smiled.

"Guten." Germany punctuated closing the gap once more.

* * *

"Italy." Germany grunted as the Italian sucked on his member. Italy only hummed and swirled his tongue around his partner. Germany wove his hand through his lovers hair. Accidently he brushed his hand against the Italian's curl causing Italy to pull his head away and moan loudly. Italy then began to lick up the length of his lovers erection. Causing said man to shudder.

"I-Italy, s-stop." The nation said through clenched teeth.

"Hmm?" Italy hummed as he look up from were he was knelt on the ground."But why?" He whined.

"Not yet." Was all the man said before he lifted Italy and laid him on the narrow mattress.

"Germany what are you-" Germany cut the small man off by leaning into a hot, passionate kiss. They laid there like that with Germany perched above his lover. When Italy pulled away to breath, said German moved to kiss and bit at the Italian's neck. Leaving little marks so that everyone could see that the German had claimed the Italian as his own.

"Nhaagg, Germany." Italy mewled as the German nation slowly moved his head to the Italians nipples. Germany sucked on one of the hard buds, and his hand massaged the other. This made Italy's cries louder, and then he continued to kiss and bit his way down Italy's stomach.

Finally he had reached the small mans hips and he marveled at the tent that was Italy's boxers. Carefully he snuck his fingers under the elastic band. Pulling and teasing the Italian.

"P-per favore, per favore stop teasing me." Italy whined. Germany continued to tease him until he was sure the man could take no more. With one swift flick of his wrist. Germany pulled down the last piece of clothing the man wore. He carelessly threw the thin cloth to the side, along with the others.

Italy sighed at the release of his erection, but gasped as the larger nation took the head into his mouth. Germany bobbed his head, soliciting soft moans from the Italian. After a while he knew his lover was close, so he withdrew his head an licked up the base of his penis.

"Nnn ghaaa Germany!" Italy screamed as the nation placed his thumb on the tip or his member, stopping his orgasm.

"Ja, vhat is it Italy?" Germany leaned up and purred into his ear.

"Per favore, per favore!" Italy begged through ragged breathing.

"Tell me vat you vant liebling." Germany growled

"I, I want you~"

"Vhere do vant me?" Germany continued to tease the poor man.

"In side me, I want you in side me per favore, per favore!" Italy screamed.

Germany chuckled and placed three of his large fingers at the Italian's soft lips. "Suck mien liebling." He commanded, and he obliged. sucking licking and biting at the German's digits. Once he deemed then slick enough, he withdrew his hand and placed one at his entrance. He lent up and kissed the small man to distract him as he inserted the first finger. Italy wiggled in discomfort as Germany slowly moved his index finger in and out of him. Italy moaned and screamed as he added the second and third digit.

"Italy are you alright?" Germany whispered into his ear with concern.

"Si, I-I'm fine." Italy panted, Germany slowly began to stretch and scissor him. Italy let out small moans of mixed pain and pleasure, and Germany registered it. But if he didn't do this it would be much more painful later.

"Germany~" Italy gasped as said man grazed his prostate. Germany smiled and hit the same spot several times, savoring the Italian's pleasure filled cries. Slowly he pulled his fingers out causing the Italian to mewl with dismay. "Ger- Germany~" Italy moaned.

"It's ok mien liebling." Germany slowly lifted Italy's legs to grant him full access to the Italians entrance. "I'm going to enter now." Germany said in a caring tone. Italy nodded bracing himself for what was to happen. Slowly he pushed himself all the way in sheathing himself inside of his lover. Italy screamed with pain and Germany tried to kiss the pain away.

"G-Germany~" Italy mewled as tears began to stream down his face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You'll be ok, just give it moment." Germany hushed into his ear. Just as Germany said, The pain slowly faded and Italy began to rock his hips.

"G-Germany, you can, you can move now." Italy said in a harsh whisper.

"Ok mien love." Germany said before he very slowly pulled out, reveling small traces of blood. Signifying the loss of the Italian's virginity. Italy moaned and wept all at the same time. Worrying the Germanic nation. "Italy, does it still hurt?" Germany said in the softest voice he could manage.

"S-Si, can you, can you move faster?" At that all worry faded from the German's mind. He slowly started moving once more, settling into a slow rhythm. But soon he sped up. With every thrust the Italian let out a cry of pleasure, and with each cry. The German was filled with more and more desire. Italy wrapped his legs around the German's waist, not only letting him go deeper, but it also changed his trajectory. Causing the German to ram full force into Italy's Prostate.

"GERMANY~" Italy screamed out of pure pleasure. "_Lì ci oh dio, proprio lì_!"** (There there oh god, right there!)** Italy chanted, to lost in ecstasy to remember how to speak English.

"Ja, liebling. Keep speaking." Germany grunted.

"_ Si prega di non interrompere, vieni dentro di me!_" **(Please don't stop, come inside me!) **Italy continued to speak the Latin based language.

_"Ja, halten sie spreachan, sagen Sie Mein name!" _ **(Yes, keep speaking, Say my name!)**

_"Si, Germania, Germania, Ti amo, Ti amo!"_ **(Yes, Germany, Germany, I love you, I love you!") **Italy cried as he reached his limit. _"GERMANIA~" _Italy screamed as he came all over their stomachs. Italy tightened around the German's length.

_"Italien~, Ich liebe dich auch!" _**(Italy~ I love you too!) ** Germany grunted as he released his essence deep into his lover.

The German slowly pulled out and fell next to the exhausted Italian. To fit both of them Germany wrapped his arms around his lover and he pulled him close.

They lay there for a while, wrapped in each others arms, gasping for air. Slowly there ragged breathing settled to a manageable pace. Italy looked deep into his lovers warm, crystal blue eyes. with all the strength he had left he grabbed Germany's head and he placed his ear over his chest.

"M-My heart is, is beating fine." Italy whispered. At this Germany's eyes widened.

Germany sat there for a while, listening to his heart beat. 'Mien Gott, he's right!'

"A-and, no wheezing." Italy panted, taking a few really deep breaths to prove his point.

"Italy, Zats Amazing!" Germany stared in awe at his Italy. "And you don't feel dizzy?" Germany persisted.

"No, I'm tired, but not dizzy." Italy sighed and curled into the Germany grasp.

"Ja, sleep liebling. I'll stay here with you." Germany said as he rested hes head against the top of the Italian's.

"Grazie Germany, Ti amo." Italy mumbled as sleep slowly over took him.

"Ja, Ich liebe dich auch." Germany said with a final kiss to the Italian's forehead. The he too, was overtaken by sleep.

* * *

**Woo Hoo for sex!**

**Jk, but I hope you liked it. I have finally caught up with my writing in my journal, so I can't wait to show you what else I have planned.**

**I hope this was fluffy and stuff.**

**And i have 1 thing to say to a certain someone,**

**Estonia I swear to god, If you repeat any of this to anyone I will block you from reading this story.**

**So Please Review everyone, When you do I type faster.**

**Till Next Time**

_**~Ciao~**_


	15. The Italian's Game

**A German's Burning Love**

**Chapter 15: The Italian's Game**

* * *

Germany slowly fluttered open his eyes. Wincing at the light that was seeping through the tent. What time was it? He never slept in past 7:00. Why had he slept in so late?

Germany stared at the ceiling of the tent, trying his hardest to remember the events of the night before. His mind was hazy, numbing all of his senses, but slowly he began to feel the faint breathing and the warmth in his arms. He turned his head over, fixing his gaze on the small man in his grasp. The Italian's hair was slightly messy. His soft skin flushed from the warmth. His small arms pulled against his chest. All together the sight was beautiful. Slowly the German's memories crept back into him mind. Causing a small smile to tug at his lips.

He had taken the Italian's virginity. He had become even closer to the love of his life. He had finally done what he could have only dreamt about. He had brought so much happiness to not only himself, but to the Italian as well. He, He had hurt the Italian. Italy was crying, not from happiness, but because of the pain. The pain the German had inflicted on him.

The smile that was once present on the German's face slowly faded into oblivion. What had he done? Italy was in agony, and what did he do? He continued, he continued to inflict it on him. He should have stopped. He should have told Italy that they could have waited. Waited until he was out of the Rehab camp. When they go back home. when they go back to Italy. If he had hurt the Italian to bad, all of that could possibly be delayed. Why had he harmed the one he loved so dearly? What was going through his mind at the time?

Germany let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. Italy slowly began to stir; Opening his eyes ever so slightly, reviling the deep amber eyes that he possessed. As soon as Germany looked into those pools of beauty, he felt his stomach begin to churn. Guilt began to cloud his mind. He shouldn't have done what he did. He should have asked Italy. He should have helped him. He should have stopped.

"Good morning Germany." Italy's sweet voice rang through the silence, striking the German's heart. When Italy wasn't greeted with a kiss, or even a good morning back he began to get confused. "G-Germany, are you alright?" Italy saw the tears that had begun to brim in his lovers eyes. This made his stomach sink, he hated seeing the strong German cry. "Germany~" Italy whined, getting the German's attention.

"Please, Italy, just. I'm sorry." He stuttered

"Germany, what do you mean?" Italy curled up closer to the man, but he only looked away.

"Last night, I, I did zose horrible zings to you." It took Italy a moment to register what he was saying.

"Germany, you mean when we made love?" He said innocently, but Germany winced at the term.

"Ja, I hurt you. You vere in agony Italy." He tried to hold back the tears stinging in his eyes, but despite his efforts a single tear spilled and rolled down his cheek.

"G-Germany you didn't hurt m-"

"Yes I did Italy, don't you deny it! You were in pain, and what did I do about it? I continued!" Germany sobbed, letting the tears to cascade down his face. He looked strait into his lovers eyes and spoke once more. "I hurt you Italy, and I didn't care. I was selfish; Selfish and disgusting, I was used you Italy." Germany noticed the fear on his lovers face, and he softened his tone. "I'm sorry, Italy. I'm just disgusted in mienself. I shouldn't have done that."

Italy had enough, he sat up in the bed and glared down at the blond.

"Germany stop it right know!" Italy said, practically spitting poison on his boyfriend.

"V-vhat?"

"I loved last night! It was the best night of my life Germany. All because of you. I wanted you to do those things. I wanted you to take me virginity. I let you do all of those things because I trust and love you." Italy's tone wavered towards the end.

"B-but I hurt you Italy, how can you say zat?" Germany slowly sat up to face his lover.

"Germany, you might have hurt me, but it doesn't matter when or with who. It would have hurt, but you were gentle Germany. You made me feel good, and you lessened the pain." Italy looked into the Blond's crystal blue eyes. "I love you Germany and I wanted last night to happen. I can't think of any other person I'd like to do that with." Italy placed small butterfly kisses on the German's tear stained face.

"Really Italy?" Germany stared into his boyfriends molten amber eyes.

"Si, You're my one and only Germany. I only want you, nobody else in the whole entire world can change that." Italy threw his arms out wide to add emphasis. Germany chuckled at the Italian's child like behavior, but it made him even more adorable.

"I don't deserve someone like you, Italy." Germany said, pulling the man into his arms.

"And an idiota like me doesn't deserve a loving man like you, Germany." Italy smiled and pulled away just enough to peck the German's lips. Germany smiled down at the Italian.

"Danke Italy, Ich Liebe dich."

"Anch'io ti amo, Germany." Italy smiled and dug his face into the German's shoulder. The German passionately kissed the small Italian's forehead, and he peppered his face with little kisses. Giggles erupting form the auburn haired country. The German pecked at the Italian's jaw line and kissed and bit at the man's already marked up neck. "Ger-Germany~" The man cried out as Germany began to leave marks on his collarbone.

"Ja liebing?" Germany looked up into the Italian's eyes.

"Can we not, I- I'm hungry." Italy whimpered, afraid of his reaction.

"Of course, I'm sorry." Germany got up and dressed himself with the discarded clothing from the night before. "It is Christmas after all. You have all of those presents to open after breakfast." Germany smiled towards the gifts under the tree.

"Oh yeah!" Italy smiled towards the tree, already bubbling with anticipation.

"Ja, just vait till I get back aright?" The German turned to leave.

"Si, Si, Hurry back Germany!" Italy waved and blew him a kiss to the German. Said man blushed and blew the boy a kiss back before he turned and left.

* * *

"Italy I'm back." Germany called as he carried in two trays of food.

"Ciao Germany I missed you~" Italy smiled from the German's bed.

"I was only gone for 10 minuets Italy."

"I still missed you, Is that not alright?" Italy looked down with a childish pouty face.

"Nien, that's fine. Come sit at the table." The German said as he placed the trays on either side of the bed.

"Germany?"

"Ja, Italy?"

"I don't think I can stand." Italy frowned, staring helplessly at his boyfriend. Germany sighed fondly at his lover.

"Is your, um, rear sore?" Germany blushed as he walked over to his boyfriend.

"Si." Italy watched as Germany picked up his clothing and began to dress him.

"You can't eat naked, It's indecent." Germany smiled at the boy as he buttoned up his shirt.

"But whats the point if your just ganna undress me again later?" Italy smiled with half lidded eyes, giving the man a seductive look as he finished dressing him.

"Um, zat's later ,zis is now." Germany coughed awkwardly, willing the bright shade of red that appeared on his cheeks.

"Ok!" Italy smiled happily as Germany picked him up and walked him over to table.

Germany set the smiling young man down in one of the wooden chairs and walked over to the other side where he sat down. The Italian immediately dug into the oatmeal and toast that was his breakfast.

"Oh, Italy." Germany said as he swallowed a bit of oatmeal. "They are running low in food, so the meal sizes are going to be cut down a bit alright?" Italy frowned.

"As long as I don't starve."

"I'm sure you won't liebling."

* * *

"Germany can I open the presents now?" Italy squealed practically jumping out of his chair.

"Ja, now that your done." Germany rolled his eyes.

"YAY~" Italy screamed holding his arms out to the German so he could be picked up. Germany lifted the Italian with ease carrying him over to the tree where all of the gifts sat, ready to be torn open by the over excited Italian. As soon as the man was set on the ground he picked up the first present. Opening the letter attached to it. Germany watched in awe as he watched his lover act like, well like a child on Christmas morning.

"Vhats it say Italy?" Germany said as he sat cross-legged next to the boy.

"It says, Dear Italy I hope you have an Awesome Holiday , and that you keep mien brother entertained. Here's a little something to help with that. Merry Christmas Italy, tell the Awesome me how it goes." Italy laughed "I wonder what your silly fratello got me?" Italy placed the card on the ground Then turned his attention to the medium sized box wrapped in black paper with White ribbons and a bow on top. Italy tore into the box and fixed his gaze one the object with in. Italy pulled out a small box of different flavored lip balms. "Your fratello is so silly Germany."

'East is definitely going to pay for this.' Germany cursed

"Ok next one!" Italy smiled as he picked up a White and Red package. He opened the card and Read. "Italy I hope you get better soon, but until then here's a little something to fill your time with, Merry Christmas, Canada." Italy laughed and tore open the box and pulled out two sketch books a box of drawing pencils and a set of 36 colored pencils. "Yay! Look Germany I can draw again!" Italy laughed as he reached for the next on pulling off the card and opening it carefully. "Italy my little churro, have a great holiday and get better soon. Here's a little something to keep you warm. Merry Christmas, Spain." Italy tore open the red and yellow package to reveal a large blanket with one side was the German flag and the other was the Italian flag. Italy smiled and wrapped the soft blanket around his shoulders, and then he reached for the last gift "This must be from fratello." Italy smiled as he looked at the tri colored Red White and Green box. He opened the tomato decorated card and read it allowed just like the others "Dear Veneziano, I'm glad that you have that potato bastard German of yours, but if you let him try anything with you he will cease to exist the moment i find out. Merry Christmas and whatever, Romano." Italy looked at the multicolored gift then to the German.

"I'm a little scared." He whimpered.

"Don't be, I'm sure he's joking." Germany pulled a fake smile, although he knew the angry Italian wasn't joking in the least bit.

"Ok" Italy drew a breath and ripped open the gift. In side were pasta noodles, tomatoes, and seasonings. Along with two more notes. Italy read them as well.

"I noticed they didn't serve pasta anymore last time i visited. So here's some so you came make your own." Italy smiled. "Yay Germany I can have some pasta now!"

"Great liebling, but vat does ze other one say?" Germany pointed to the second piece of paper.

"Oh," Italy turned his attention to the slip of paper. "One not kill that damn German coupon. Keep this paper for when ever you want me to not kill your bastard of a boyfriend." Italy handed the slip of paper to the German. "You should keep this, I might lose it."

"Ja, we don't want zat. Ve will need this for vhen we tell him ve..." Germany trailed off.

"Made love." Italy finished his sentence.

"Ja, zat." Germany blushed and looked down.

"Yeah, he might kill you any way though." Italy's tone changed to one similar to the way he was speaking the night before.

"He very well might." Germany looked up to the Italian.

"But you know," Italy got onto his knees and crawled towards the German, in a way that reminded him of a lioness stalking her pray. "Why don't we take advantage of him not knowing?" Italy grinned as he climbed onto the German's lap. Said man felt the heat starting to burn in his face. "How about we play a little game?" Italy whispered as he undid the first few buttons on the German's shirt.

"Vhat might zat be?" Germany swallowed the lump in his throat. He loved it when Italy acted this way , but the teasing was something new.

"Lets see what flavor of lip balm you like best." Italy said as he reached for the box. He opened at and pulled out a few of the flavors. "You have to eat up every little bit so that there is no contaminants. You are only aloud to pick one flavor, and each time I put a new one on you have to discard one article of clothing. Mine or yours." Italy smiled and licked his lips. "Sound like fun Germany?"

"J-j-ja." Germany stuttered, barley able to keep himself from attacking the Italian now.

"Good, than lets begin." Italy picked the first flavor and slowly applied it, making sure to cover every inch of his lips. He caped the stick and threw it to the side. Italy lent forward and threw his arms around the German's neck. Very slowly their lips met. And thus started the Italian's game.

* * *

**Well then Italy, now we all know you have a frisky side. So tell me did you like this chapter. I feel it's a bit rushed.**

**But that's only because I can't wait to write the next Chapter. It's called 'Wrapping up the Holidays' and the gang is coming down for New Years!**

**I can't wait...**

**Be ready for a little surprise everyone, Germany is going to need that coupon.**

**Please Please Please**

**Please Review**

**I need your thoughts, and you need my writing.**

**Review for the love of German Sparkle Parties**

**Till Next Time**

**~Ciao~ **


	16. Wrapping Up the Holidays

**A German's Burning Love**

**Chapter 16: Wrapping up the Holidays**

* * *

Journal Entry # 34, December 31st

It's New Years and Romano, Spain, Canada and mien bruder have all come back to celebrate with us. Italy is a little down about still being stuck here, but they say he'll be able to leave before March. Although he has been having changes in his behavior recently. he's been hungrier than usual, and he's been taking more siestas. He gets the occasional migraine as well, and he has mood swings. The migraines are probably just an after effect from his prior head trauma, and he's most likely just not getting enough to eat because of the small portions. For all I know he could be taking more siestas due to...not getting enough sleep every other night... But that's not something I choose to brag about. Any Way, Italy plans on making me tell him my Resolution, but I don't have one quite yet. I better start thinking.

Germany Beilschidt

* * *

"Hey bastard, are you going to stop writing in your diary and play with us?" The bitter Italian spat from the one of the beds, where he sat in his Spanish partner's arms.

"Yeah Germany, come sit next to me~" The much kinder, and cuter, Italian smiled from the blonds bed, where he laid patting the open space next to him.

"Ja, Sure." He sighed, closing his journal. Getting up from the small wooden table. "Vhat game are you playing anyvey?" He said sitting down next to his lover.

"Truth or dare." Italy smiled turning to face the other bed, laying so his legs dangled off the edge.

"Aright, How start?"

"Veneziano." Romano mumbled as the Spaniard pulled him closer.

"Uh, ok, Germany!" Italy smiled, turning to his head on the mans lap. "Truth or dare?"

"Urm, Truth liebling." He bent down to peck his forehead. Germany noticed the slight falter in his smile. 'He must have wanted me to pick dare.' He thought to himself.

"Oh, do you love me?" Italy closed his eyes innocently.

"Of coarse liebling."

"Hey legitimate questions only!" Romano hissed, only to be pulled even closer to his partner's chest.

"Fine." Italy pouted.

"So it's mien turn ja?" Germany turned to his brother, who sat on the floor cuddling the Canadian. "East, truth or dare?"

"The awesome me can take any dare!" Prussia laughed, holding his lover.

"Guten." He grinned evilly "Go sit in the corner.

"That's it? Ok lets go birdi-"

"Without Canada." Germany snickered towards his brother.

"How long?" Prussia glared the blond, as he stood.

"Till your next turn."

"But-"

"No buts bruder."

"Fine!" the Prussian pouted, stomping over to the corner a some odd 6 feet away. "Ok Spain." Prussia turned his attention to the brunet. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you and Romano gotten to second base?" The red eyed man snickered. Both Italy and Canada giggled, and Germany just stared at his brother.

"Si." The green eyed Spanish man mumbled, a faint shade of pink spreading across his face. While his partner, Romano, pulled away from the man and stared at his lover, face a bright tomato red.

"Spain!" He hissed out of embarrassment.

"i'm sorry mi amor , but I must tell the truth." Spain said softly taking the pouting Italian's hand.

"Fine then, take your damn turn." Romano looked away from the Spanish man.

"Ok." Spain turned to the blond sat on the floor. "Canad, truth or dare?"

"Um." The quite man looked up as if the answer was on the ceiling. "Dare." the man looked at the Spaniard devilishly.

"Ok there tiger, Hand over all of the maple syrup you brought with you."

"Uh." Canada's grin faltered "Your going to give them back right, eh?"

"Si, but only when I think you've had enough torture." With that the Canadian got up and dug through the hokey duffel bag he brought with him.

"Here, please be careful with them." The meek man handed the brunet 3 bottles of maple syrup. Then he proceeded to sit back down. "Prussia." He said, a smile appearing on his face once more.

"Ja birdie." Prussia tried to hide his excitement, but he did a very poor job.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, truth truth truth!"

"Oh, ok." He looked at his partner, who had pleading eyes. " Are you planning on taking my vital regions?"

"Yes!" Prussia jumped up and threw him self down next to the Canadian, pulling him close once more. "My turn!" He said snuggling into the small blond. "WEST! Truth or dare?"

"Uh, Truth." Germany raised his older brother.

"Yes! Pay back for that unawesome dare!" Prussia glared " Have you fucked Italy yet?" Prussia snickered. The entire tent went silent. Germany's face turned a bright and vibrant scarlet red.

"Bruder!" Germany yelled about to get up and punch his brother, if it wasn't for the Italian on his lap, who was also blushing, but he wore a face of utter embarrassment. One similar to Romano's before.

"Answer me West, and you have to tell the truth." Prussia smiled at his little brother.

"J-Ja I have." He said, barley over a whisper.

"YOU WHAT?!" Romano shot up from the bed fists balled up at his sides, his entire body shaking with anger. His booming voice sending chills down everyone's spine. Italy shot up from the German's lap, his face matching the German's; Pale, and full of shock and horror. "VENEZIANO YOU DID WHAT WITH THAT GERMAN BASTARD!?" Romano yelled at his little brother, who was trembling with fear.

"W-we made love." He answered meekly.

"WITH THAT POTATO BASTARD!?"

"Si."

"HOW MANY TIMES VENEZIANO!?" He roared, advancing on the scared Italian sat on the bed.

"4 or 5." He whispered, eyes beginning to brim with tears.

" FOR GOD'S SAKE VENEZIANO, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW MANY TIMES!?"

"I'm sorry Romano, please stop yelling and just let me-"

"WHAT EXPLAIN? ID LOVE TO HEAR WHY YOU DECIDED TO BE A LITTLE WHORE!" He reached and grabbed the boys collar, jerking to his feet.

"I, I'm sorry Roma-"

"SORRY ISN'T GOING TO GET YOUR VIRGINITY BACK!" He thundered.

"Romano!" Germany and Prussia yelled in unison, both jumping to there feet and grabbing the angry Italian. Both of them using all of there strength to restrain the man.

"VENEZIANO! GIVE ME ONE REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T KILL THAT DAMN POTATO BASTARD!"

"Because he loves me!" Italy screamed, letting his tears cascade down his face.

"THAT'S NOT ENOUGH FOR ME!"

"Why, Why not Fratello?" Italy sobbed "Why is that not enough for you? Why can't you just accept our feelings for each other?" Italy sobbed.

"Veneziano." Romano's tone turned to be more annoyed. "He's a fucking German."

"So?" Italy stared his brother down. "He's a Spaniard." Italy pointed to Spain, who stood next to Canada.

"He's different!" Romano spat.

"How?" Italy said looking at the man in question.

"H-He's nice and he cares for me." Romano yelled

"So is Germany!" Italy turned "He loves me and cares for me and he never wants to leave my side." Italy walked up to his brother "Why can't you see that?" Italy reached into the German's pocket and pulled out the coupon. "Take this Romano."

Germany and Prussia let go of him and Romano snatched up the coupon.

"Damn it Veneziano." Romano cursed, taring up the piece of paper.

"So will you accept it?" Italy asked grasping his brothers hands.

"For now, but I can't believe you let him take your virginity." The olive eyed Italian mumbled.

"Roma per favore, can't you just be happy for me?" Italy said looking deep into his older twin brothers eyes.

"I" Romano sighed " I guess I can try."

"Yay, grazie Fratello ti amo!" Italy pulled his brother into a hug.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. No more hug therapy, come on were not 5 anymore. we haven't been for a long time." The older Italian Groaned.

"Hey you guy's I'd hate to interrupt some brotherly bonding, but It's almost midnight." Canada Said in a soft voice, but loud enough to get everyone's attention. They all turned there attention to the Canadian who was watching his clock. "About 40 seconds till."

"Mien Gott! I don't know about all you losers but I'm going to get mien new years kiss!" Prussia said pushing past the Italian's to reach his boyfriend.

"Me too, come on Roma." Spain purred, pulling the Italian to his chest. So then only Germany and Italy were left, slowly they met. Italy was pulled into the blonds strong arms.

"Hey Germany?" Italy whispered as Canada began to count down.

"15"

"Ja, Italy?"

"14"

"Do you know what your New Years resolution is yet?" Italy said, peering into Germany's crystal blue eyes.

"13"

"Um, I think I have an idea." Germany said, smiling down at the cute Italian.

"12"

"What is it?" Italy mumbled into his chest.

"11" Germany placed his hand underneath the Italians's chin tipping his head up to look at him.

"10"

"My new Years resolution is-"

"9"

"To love you-"

"8"

"To take care of you-"

"7"

"To cherish you-"

"6"

"Until next year, when I can make the same promise."

"5" Italy smiled

"It sounds like your saying wedding vows." He giggled.

"4" Germany lent his head forward so there foreheads touched.

"3"

"Zat's exactly vat I vanted it to sound like." Germany let his accent drench his words.

"2"

"Ti amo Germany!" Italy smiled leaning in closer

"1"

"Ich liebe dich Italy"

"Happy new Year!" Everyone yelled, before they each pulled there partners into a passionate first kiss of the year.

* * *

**Well there we go all fluffy and amazing. Just in case you haven't noticed, I'm trying to post every Sunday evening.**

**Next week is my last weekend here though. On the 28th i'm going to Washing D.C. on a field trip, so I won't be able to post that weekend.**

**I'll try to post next weekend, but I kinda have to work up an idea for next chapter. I'f you have any i'd highly appreciate it. Just go down to that little box there and type in the Idea, or just what you thought of this chapter, or you can even tell me how much you like me for not letting Romano kill Germany.**

**So Per Favore, Per Favore, Per Favore Leave a review**

**Thank you for reading**

**Till Next Time**

_**~Ciao~**_


	17. New Surroundings

**A German's Burning Love**

**Chapter 17: New Surroundings**

* * *

Journal Entry # 45, January 29th

A few months, just a couple of weeks. They said he would be able to leave in March, What happened to that? They said he was almost completely healthy. Then now they say he's caught some unknown disease. They can't figure it out. He's paler, he's thinner, he's weaker, he's moodier, he's hungrier, he's not himself. Where could he have gotten it from? Where did it come from? Why now? I feel like the world gives me every thing i want, but then takes it away. They give me Italy, but it threatens to take his life. They give me the chance to be with him, but then they want to ship me off. Why is this happening? I'm to busy to watch over my country anymore. Let them fight the war, I don't care if I win or lose anymore. It goes against everything my country believes in, but I want to be selfish. I want to just live my life now, live it as a human. Not as a representative of a nation. What am I going to do? No one can figure out what has my Italy in a death grip. What am I going to do!

Germany Beilschmidt

* * *

"Germany, when will the doctor come back?" The feeble Italian whined from his bed. Germany sighed, closing his journal and removing his reading glasses.

"Vhen he gets ze test results back."

"Oh" Italy turned on his side to look at the German better. "When will that b-"

"Alright" The doctor ,followed by the Hungarian nurse, walked in as if on cue. " I've got ze results of ze tests ve have done." The tall, dark haired, thick accented, man said.

"Vell, vhat are zey?" Germany stood from his chair.

"Vell zey came back inconclusive, for a male at least." Germany sighed

"I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up, ve are never going to find out what is wrong vith Italy." Germany muttered to himself.

"Zats not necessarily true." The Hungarian smiled.

"Vhat do you mean?" Germany said looking up to the woman. Interest and curiosity filling him.

"We are going to transport him." Germany and Italy looked at each other from across the room. Both confused, they looked to the Austrian next to the woman.

"She means ve are going to move him to an actual hospital." The Austrian's violate eyes flickered up from his file to meet the German's. " Ve have came to the conclusion that ve are not able to determine his disease, and thus ve cannot treat him." his eyes then shifted to the Italian's "So ve are going to transport him to a hospital in Berlin, vhere zere is more technologically advanced machinery zat is more likely to determine his disease." The doctor's eyes shifted back down to his file.

"To one in Berlin?" Germany mumbled, staring off into an infinite nothing.

"Yes ve are." Austria said, begging to turn away. "Zere is a plane zat vill leave for Berlin in an hour. You will be ready to leave by zen, understood?"

Both Germany and Italy hummed there response.

"Good, I vill retrieve you in 45 minuets." And with that Austria and Hungary left. The two were silent long after the doctor and nurse left. Both of them to dumbfounded to speak. All this time in this secluded tent and they were going to be moved to a hospital in the middle of a huge city. Germany was scared for Italy. He though about how terrified he must be. Will this leave a permanent scare on the Italian? What is going to happen to him? He is going to have to leave Italy all alone at a hospital. Maybe not at first, but eventually he'll need to go home. He'll have to go home and refresh himself. What will Italy do?

"Vell Italy, ve get to leave this blasted tent." Germany said, turning to face the boy. "Finally Italy." He looked into his deep amber eyes, flashing a reassuring smile into the somber Italian.

"Germany?" Italy mumbled eyes begging to brim with tears. "I-I'm scared." He choked out.

"Italy" Germany said softly. "Don't be scared." He said walking over and sitting next to him. "vhat is zere to be scared about." He mumbled, pulling him into a gentle embrace.

"W-What if it's a life threatening disease?" The Italian sobbed "What if i'm going to die?"

"Italy." Germany sighed, slowly rubbing his back. "You can't think zat vay, ok? Your going to be fine. Zere going to find out vats wrong, and zen fix it, Ja" Germany pulled away to stare into his eyes. "Your going to be fine."

"Promise Germany?" Italy said, drying his eyes.

"I promise liebling." Germany whispered, kissing the Italian softly. "We should pack." Germany smiled.

"I-I'm not supposed to stand." Italy frowned slightly.

"Aright" Germany stood. "I'll pack for you, Vhat do i pack?"

* * *

"Are you two ready? The plane leaves shortly." The Austrian doctor walked in, followed but the Hungarian yet again.

"Is that everything Italy?" Germany said, slinging a large duffel bag on hid shoulder.

"Si." Italy smiled lifting up his arms to be carried. Germany snickered and walked up to the Italian and carefully picked him. Italy locked his arms around his strong boyfriend's neck and peck his cheek. "Grazie."

"You welcome." Germany smiled. "Ok vere ready to leave."

"Good, follow me." The Austrian turned and left. Germany took a few steps forward before he turned to face the inside of the tent.

"Say good bye Italy."

"Ciao." Italy smiled sadly. They'd both hate to admit it, but they have grown attached to there little tent. After a few more seconds of reminiscing on there memories on the tent Germany turned and left. Both of them not looking back on the tent, both looking forward the the future.

* * *

"Ok, Here is your pilot, Sweden and his on board nurse Finland. He vill aid you if something happens along ze flight." Austria said calmly. As Germany carefully set him on the ground, but kept a firm hold on his waist to support him.

"Hi there, I am Sweden, the pilot, and this is mien wife." He said dully, hooking his hand around the small blonds waist.

"Hi there I'm Finland." The excited blond smiled and shook the Italian's hand enthusiastically. "If you need anything at all while your a board just let me know alright?"

"Si, Grazie." Italy smiled at him slightly.

"Ok, I'll start the engine. You get in." The blond Swedish man glanced at the open passenger door, before he jumped into the cockpit. Germany got in first and set his bag in the corner near crates of unknown cargo. Then he went and helped the Italian into the plane. Once in Germany guided him to one of the few seats set along the edge of the plain. When Italy sat he winced in pain.

"Are you ok?" Germany rushed to sit next to the Italian. Wrapping his arm around his back to support him.

"Si, just had a pain in my stomach." Italy said flashing a slight smile to the German. Italy sat there staring down at his stomach where he had felt the sharp pain. Noticing the very, very, very slight swelling. That had not been there before, had it? Was it part of the disease? He hopes that the doctors at the hospital can figure out whats wrong with him. He hopes it's not something that will change his life forever. Italy found himself over thinking the situation and he began to shake with fear.

"Italy, It's alright. You'll be ok. Vhy don't you just sleep?" Germany smiled, pulling the Italian closer to him.

"Yeah, I'll be ok, as long as your here Germany." Italy sighed as he lied down on his lap. Slowly the grasp of sleep over took the Italian, and he breathed easily and rested peacefully on his lovers lap.

Germany watched out the window as the plane took down the small runway and lifted into the air. As he watched the small camp disappear from sight he thought about his time there. He told Italy he loved him there. He took care of Italy there. He made love with Italy there, and now he's leaving that all behind. All of it behind, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. He was taking Italy to a place where he could find help. Where he can be cured. Where they belonged. There in Germany, in Berlin, in the capitol of his home. Where he lived, and trained, and secretly loved the Italian for the longest of time. He was going home with the one he loved. He was going home.

* * *

** There we go everyone, a band new chapter for my loving fans. I hope you like it, and I hope it was fluffy, i'm not sure.**

**And hey, looky there I ship Finland and Sweden to. Italy and Germany are going to find out the disease the small Italian has. Do you guys know yet? If you think you do why don't you leave me a fabulous little comment down there. Who knows, if I get a bunch of Reviews maybe I can pump out two chapters when I get back from DC. **

**Speaking of which, I leave Thursday morning... I have to wake up at 2 am... blahhhh**

**But it will be worth it.**

**So wish me luck on my trip.**

**And leave me a little review for the love of everything GerIta **

**Thank you for reading**

**Till Next Time **

_**~Ciao~**_


	18. The Diagnosis

**A German's Burning Love**

**Chapter 18: The Diagnosis**

* * *

"Ok Mr. Veneziano." A friendly nurse smiled, leading the Italian to a small cleansing room. "I'm going to ask you to take a shower and then change into this hospital gown." She handed the Italian soaps, a towel, and the thin light blue gown. "If you need any help I will get another nurse to assist you in th-"

"No!" Italy shouted. "I-I mean-" He stammered.

"Would you feel uncomfortable with the nurse assisting you in the shower?" The nurse asked, frowning at the Italian.

"S-Si." He mumbled, feebly shaking his head.

"Alright, is there someone in the waiting room you'd like instead?" She asked gesturing to the door down the hall.

"Si, m-my boyfriend." Italy said softly, closing his eyes. Afraid of the judgment of the woman.

"Alright, what is his name?" The nurse said kindly, noticing the way the Italian felt about telling her.

"G-Germany Beilschmidt." Italy looked up to meet the nurses surprisingly understanding gaze.

"Mr. Germany, really. Wow alrighty. One moment please." She smiled turning and walking down the hall. Disappearing through the door.

* * *

"Mr. Germany." The nurse called into the crowd of people waiting in the small room. Said German looked up from where he was sulking.

"Ja." He stood up swiftly, walking up to the nurse. "Zat vould be me. Is everything alright with him?" He worried. The nurse giggled.

"Oh yes, everything is alright." She said leading him into the hallway. "Mr. Italy is just required to have someone assist him in the cleansing room and he felt uncomfortable with the nurse." She smiled "So he asked for you to assist him." She led the German to where the Italian stood, waiting for him.

"Germany~" Italy announced, dropping the objects he was holding and throwing himself into the German's arms. "Th-This place is sooo~ Scary." Italy said, burying his face into the man's chest.

"It's alright Italy, I'm here now." Germany comforted the Italian. The nurse smiled and giggled, picking up the forgotten materials.

"Mr. Germany these are his shower supplies and his hospital gown. He is to take a shower and change into these." Italy let go of the man, Germany took them from the nurse.

"Danke, miss- "

"Miss Vietnam." She smiled.

"Miss Vietnam." Germany finished before he opened the door to the room.

"Alright, If you ever need anything Mr. Italy just ask for nurse Vietnam."

"Grazie." He mumbled following the German into the room. Germany closed the door behind Italy.

"So you have to take a shower?" Germany asked, pulling the curtain open on the large walk in shower.

"Si." Italy looked down.

"Vhat's wrong liebling?" Germany walked over to the Italian, embracing him lightly. Italy looked deep into the German's eyes.

"I don't like it here. Hospitals are scary." Italy whined returning the embrace.

"Don't be scared Italy, I'm here alright?" He said placing a sweet kiss to his forehead.

"I- I'll try." He whispered.

"Guten." Germany pulled away and turned on the shower, putting his hand in to test the temperature. "Undress Italy." Germany said focusing on the running water. Once it was a perfect warmth he turned back to look at the Italian.

"Ok Ital-" He trailed off once he noticed the Italian struggling with his shirt. "Italy." He sighed stepping towards the man. "Lift your arms, I'll help you." Italy silently lifted his arms as Germany pulled the shirt up over his head, but as soon he did so Italy bushed covering himself up with his arms. Germany sighs.

"Italy don't cover yourself up." He knelt down but looked up into his eyes. "I've seen all of you. All of ze beautiful you." He smiled slowly pulling down the man's pants. Italy relaxed, feeling comforted by his words. Germany slowly pulled down the last of the Italian's clothing and stood back up, trying not to look at the Italian. Italy stepped out of the clothing accumulated at his ankles. Walking towards the shower. Germany held the curtain open for the small man. Italy stepped into the shower sighing at the warm water cascading down his back.

"Veehhh~~~"

"Does the water feel nice Italy?" Germany chuckled, closing the curtain.

"Siii~~" He sung, turning around so the water poured down his face. "Veehhh~~"

Germany stood outside the shower, wishing he was in there with the Italian, but he restrained himself.

"Don't forget you have to get clean liebling." Germany said grabbing the soaps, but when he opened the curtain this time he let himself observe the Italian. He was incredibly thin, so much you could see the defiant shape of his ribs, but instead of his stomach also receding into his gut. It stayed flat, if not protruding slightly. His legs were thin and bony and his arms appeared to have no muscle on them.

"G-Germany?" Italy frowned, turning away from his gaze. Germany snapped out of his trance realising that he was staring at the man.

"I'm sorry Italy, I- I just, I hope zey can help you." Germany stuttered, looking away and putting the soaps in his hands.

"Oh, m-me to Germany." Italy said when the German drew the curtain closed.

"Ja." Germany sighed leaning against the wall listening to the cascading water. Until Italy broke the silence.

"Germany, can you help me wash my hair?" Italy whimpered, obviously having a hard time.

"Ja." Ge said rolling up his sleeves so he did not get them wet. He drew back the cloth and looked at the Italian, he looked exhausted. Just to tired to reach up and clean his hair. "Hand me ze shampoo." Germany said wetting his hands. Italy did as told and handed it to the man. Germany opened the bottle and squeezed the gel into his hand. rubbing his hands together before scrubbing the italians scalp. Being sure to not disturb his curl.

"Veehhh~" Italy sighed, enjoying the German lathering his hair. Once Italy's hair wash completely lathered, Germany cupped water in his hand and gently rinsed his hair. Then he repeated with conditioner. Once Italy was completely clean Germany shut off the water and wrapped the towel around his shoulders. Italy shivered from the cold air when he stepped out of the shower.

"Do you vant me to dry you too?" Germany asked when he noticed Italy made no effort in drying himself off.

"S-Si Per Favore." Germany rolled his eyes fondly, but went to work drying the Italian. Starting with his feet, Germany rubbed the man dry. Being sure not to press too hard on the Italian's abnormal abdomen, and making sure to avoid the Italian's curl when drying his hair.

"Veh~ I feel so good Germany~" Italy sang hugging the German.

"Ja, doesn't it feel nice. But now you have to get dressed." Germany blushed, handing him the gown.

"Oh yeah~" Italy took the gown and put it on, but he again found difficulty. "Germany can you tie the back for me?" Germany reached forward and tied the back of the Italian's gown, making sure it was tight, but not too tight. Once Italy was clean and dress, Germany collected and folded his discarded clothing.

"Veh~ I guess we leave now." Italy said, pushing open the door. He was met with the face of the vietnamese nurse from before, but this time she had a wheelchair.

"It's good to see that you have gotten clean." She smiled. "I am going to take you to your room, the doctor will meet us there soon." She gestured Italy to sit in the chair. Italy stepped towards the chair, groaning when he went to sit in it, but relaxed when he was fully seated. "Great, when the doctor shows up he is going to discuss his course of action." She said, wheeling him down several long corridors. It was a maze to Italy, the entire place looked the same, with the exception of the numbers changing as he was wheeled by them. A205, A507, B100, B169 until the nurse came to a stop at the end of one of the hallways. In the end of this hallway was a door that read "B232 Country importance." Underneath was a magnet with the Italian flag on it.

"Is this my room?" Italy asked meekly.

"Yes, because of your importance we have you in a secluded and extra protected corner of our facility." She smiled, opening the door and pushing him in, Germany following in pursuit. The room was not what Italy had first anticipated. It had a nice view of the bustling city below. The room was painted a soft tan and the furniture in the room were all ranging from a rust to a chocolate brown.

"Wow~ This place is so pretty~" Italy awed, being wheeled towards the hospital bed in the centre of the room.

"Yes, we make sure that you are as comfortable as possible when you are here. Now if you don't mind, would you stand and get into this bed?" She smiled waving her hand in the direction of the bed.

"Si." Italy stood, finding that he was weaker than he thought, but he quickly sat on the bed, sliding under the covers. The bed was higher up off the ground than his last, and it was more comfortable, but still not like at home.

"Great, now that you're all settled in i can fetch the doctor." She said walking towards the exit. "He will be in, in approximately 15 minutes Feel free to turn on the T.V. if you'd like." She said before she left, closing the door softly behind her. Germany and Italy sat there in silence for a moment, either one not sure what to do.

"Germany, are you going to go home?" Italy asked sadly. Germany sighed and sat in one of the chairs in the room.

"I should probably run home some time to get some zings at some point."

"Oh." Italy looked down into his lap.

"Don't worry Italy, I'll stay here with you tonight. I'm just saying zat I might go home some time." He clarified.

"Ok Germany." Italy looked up and around the room. "Hey, do you want to see the news?"

"Nien." Germany answered quickly.

"Why Germany?" Italy asked, turning his head to the side. Germany sat there, wondering how to answer.

"Vell," He began " The news is most likely going to be talking about ze war, and I don't want to bother mienself vith zat anymore. My boss is corrupt, my boss is ze one who declared war with England and France. My boss is ze one in charge. Zis war means nothing to me. Three fourths of mien countrymen don't support zis war anyvey." Germany explained. "Ze only thing I have my mind set on is you. You are ze only importance in mien world at the time. I don't care if ve win or lose any more. As long as you get better." He finished.

"Oh Germany," Italy whispered, his eyes beginning to brim with tears. "That's so sweet." Italy held his arms out, wanting to embrace the German. He took the hint and got up to sit next to the Italian. Italy threw himself at the German once he was seated on the bed. The blond pulled the Italian close, not wanting to ever want go, but a then came a nock to the door. Germany pulled away.

"Come in." He called to the person outside the door. In came a tall notably German doctor.

"Italy Veneziano?" The doctor asked, looking up from under glasses with deep blue eyes.

"S-Si?" Italy stuttered.

"I am Dr. Kiaser, a specialist here in Berlin. Now I understand zat you are thinning drastically, but can you give me any more information on your current state." The doctor said seriously.

"I... Uh... I'm... mmm" Italy mumbled, unable to speak directly to the man.

"Hum," The doctor hummed, turning to look at the German. "Are you family, Mr. -"

"Beilschmidt, and you can say zat." Germany answered, grabbing Italy's hand as he shook with nerves.

"Are you able to answer for him?" The doctor asked firmly.

"Ja, He has been having a larger appetite. He has been sleeping more, and he can be very moody and bitter one moment to being affectionate and cheerful the next." Germany said roughly, squeezing his partners hand when he felt his shaking become more violent.

"I see." Dr. Kaiser said looking down at his clipboard, making small notes. "I am going to guess, und zis is only a guess. Zat he is suffering from malnutrition." Germany looked at the doctor, confusion in his eyes.

"Vhat? Vey do you think zat?"

"His thinning for one can be from not having enough to eat at ze camp." He began "His larger appetites can again be from not getting enough nutrition. His need for sleep can be from his body telling him to conserve vhat little energy he has." He explained, "Und zey bitter behavior can also be from just not having enough nutrition." He finished, turning a page and beginning to write on it. "I vant to issue Mr. Veneziano 7 days of being feed properly. If he is still having the same problems zen ve vill conduct blood tests." Italy jumped at the mention of blood.

"You're going to draw blood from me!?" Italy screamed.

"Only if you are not better by ze end of a veek." The doctor said coldly. Italy sat, shaking even more, not even wanting to be here anymore. At first he thought it would be for the best, but now it was just terrifying. "Do you understand?"

"S-Si." Italy muttered nervously.

"Guten, Mr. Beilschmidt?" He turned and addressed the other German.

"Ja." He responded

"You are vanting to stay vith Mr. Veneziano, Am I correct?" He said staring deep into his crystal blue eyes.

"Ja, zat is correct."

" You are velcome to stay here as many nights as you vould like, but..." He paused "Ve are not going to board you, If you vant anyzing like food you must get it yourself, und if you vant to get clean you must go home."

"Understood." Germany said firmly.

"Guten, Mr. Veneziano's treatment will start this evening at supper." And with that the doctor left. Germany and Italy were left in silence once more. Seconds, minutes, hours... the pair didn't know how long it had been, but Germany broke the silence.

"Italy, are you alright?"

"I'm really scared." Italy said staring off into nothing.

"Come here." Germany said pulling the Italian into his strong grasp. As soon as Germany embraced him something snapped in the Italian. Tears began to flow from his eyes.

"Germany~ I-I-I I don't w-want t-to d-die!" He sobbed, soaking the German's shoulder.

"Sh, It's alright, Everything's alright, you're going to be fine." Germany whispered softly into his ear. Rubbing his back in a soothing manner.

"B-b-but what I-I-If this isn't m-ma-mal-malnutrition? What if this is cancer or a tumor or somrthing?" He cried harder. Germany just continued to whisper sweet nothings into his ear, this slowly calming the Italian.

"Bu-But~"

"Nien Italy, shh, you cannot think zat vey." Germany said pulling back and looking deep into his eyes. "I promise nothing vith ever hurt you again."

"P-Promise?" Italy whimpered drying his eyes.

"Ja, I promise."

"Veh~ That makes me feel better." Italy sighed, leaning his head on the German.

"Guten."

* * *

"Veh~ Germany! Look at all this food!" Italy shouted looking down at the tray full of food that was brought to him.

"Ja zat is a lot. Dig in liebling." Germany spoke from one of the chairs, where he was reading a book.

"Veh~ you don't have to tell me twice!" Italy said before shoving as much food as he could into his mouth.

* * *

After Italy's dinner he felt increasingly tired.

"Germany~ will you come sit by me until I fall asleep?" Italy asked with the cutest of puppy dog eyes.

"Ja of course." Germany said putting down the book he was reading. He pulled a small wooden chair next to the bed and sat there, taking the Italian's hand. "Try to get some rest now, ok?"

"Si, but Germany, aren't you hungry?" Italy asked as his eyelids became heavy.

"Ja, but I vill eat once I know you're safely at rest." Germany whispered kissing the Italian's nose.

"Veh~ ok." Italy mumbled, smiling softly "Ti amo Germany~"

"Und Ich Liebe Dich Italy." Germany whispered, kissing the back of the Italian's hand. It didn't take long, but Italy was swept into the grasp of slumber. He breathed easily, his chest rising and falling at a steady rhythm. Germany watched his lover sleep for a little while, enjoying the peaceful expression on his face. He wanted to stay there forever, watching the love of his life rest, but the deep growl in his gut was willing him to go find something to eat. Carefully he stood and made his way to the door. He took one last backwards glance at the Italian before disappearing from view.

* * *

Journal Entry _

It's a day after our arrival at the hospital, and Italy seems to be doing just fine. He's already putting on some weight. That's great, I do just home that he is just malnutritious, but there is that strange lump on his stomach. It's become more noticeable with the weight he has put on. I pray to god that it isn't a tumor, but what else would it be? Cancer, I hope not. Anyway, I'm going home at long last. I'm going to tonight once Italy goes to sleep, so that he doesn't feel alone. I plan on only being there for and hour, so that I can make it back here as soon as possible. Once this week is up, I hope that I can take Italy home with me. That would be perfect.

Germany Beilschmidt,

* * *

Italy lay fast asleep in his bed, while Germany packs up what belongings he had.

"I'll be back soon Italy. Please don't vake up." He whispered glancing at Italian. ' He really is the cutest.' Germany thought as he walked out of the room and down the corridor. After being lost for a few moments he found an elevator and took it down to the lobby. Once out of the hospital he hailed a cab that took him to his home. The city lights passing by, the sounds of people in the streets. All of it quickly disappearing as the cab made it's way closer and closer to the German's home. It was not as lavish as all the other countries, but it was home to the German.

"Zis ze place?" The cab driver called to the German, who was stepping out of the car.

"Ja, danke." He said, closing the door and walking up his driveway. Ge walked up to the door and felt the wood underneath his hand. 'Next time I'm here I want to be bringing Italy home.' Germany thought, opening the door, (Prussia leaves it unlocked for Canada). Germany was met by the sight of his brother and his partner on the couch, fast asleep watching a movie.

"Bruder." Germany sighed, looking at the mess he had made of his home. 'I don't have time to deal vith him right now.' Germany thought as he made his way to his staircase. The feeling of being in his own home again was strange to him. 'This doesn't feel like home.' He mauled over 'Not vithout Italy' Germany thought opening the door to his master bedroom. It was the way he left it. Neat and tidy, virtually untouched. 'At least he stayed out of mien room' Germany walked in, setting his bag on the bed, he then began to quickly pile clean clothing into the bag. Once that was full he walked into his master bathroom, taking a quick shower so that he was clean. He swiftly dressed himself and ran back down the stairs. Grabbing a beer from the fridge and the keys to his volkswagon from the hook. He ran out the door and jumped into his vehicle. Starting it and speeding back to the hospital.

* * *

Germany slowly creaked open the door to the Italian's hospital room. Thankful that the Italian was still fast asleep. Germany walked in, softly closing the door behind him. 'thank gott he's still asleep, If he had waken up all alone he might have-' Germany trailed off, not wanting to even think about the Italian being upset. Germany placed his belongings by the Italian's bed. Then he grabbed the wooden chair he had used before, and pulled it up to the side of the Italian's bed. He sat there, holding the man's hand as he slept once more. Thinking about his future. War won or lost, his love won or lost, his lover's life even... all hanging on a balance between happiness and sadness. One small move tipping the scale completely. He had to be careful, he had to make sure Italy was safe. His personal life has grown more important than his responsibility for his nation. All he wanted was to be with, take care of, and cherish his lover. He was happy for once in his long existence, and he was willing to do anything to maintain that happiness.

* * *

Germany was waken abruptly from his sleep, by the sound of a certain Italian, vomiting.

"I-Italy, is zat you?" Germany stumbled to his feet looking at the clock ' 3:35 a.m.'

"Germany~ d-don't come in here." Italy begged, clutching the porcelain bowl.

"Italy" Germany sighed, walking over to the restroom door. Leaning against the frame, the door cracked and light flooding into the dark room. "Vhy don't you want me to come in?"

"C-cause~" Italy heaved into the bowl "I-I'm pitiful~" Italy whined.

"Italy let me help you." Germany said pushing the door open, shocked at the sight in front of him. His gorgeous Italy, slaved over the porcelain thrown. Eyes watering, face pale and sickly. His expression was one that made the German's stomach churn. His large amber eyes staring deeply into his own. Shock and disgust plaguing his face. The look of needed help filling his eyes.

"G-Ger-Germany~" Italy whispered, but the turned around and heaved into the bowl once more.

"Italy." Germany said kneeling down beside the Italian. Pulling his hair out of his face and rubbing soothing circles around his back.

"Ge-Germany~" He gagged "I- I'm sorry~" Italy wiped his mouth.

"Italy don't be sorry, You're ill. I vant to help you." Germany said patting his back softly. "Do you zink you ate to much?"

Italy shrugged

"I-I don't know." He turned around and sat cross legged. "M-Maybe." He gagged on the taste in his mouth.

"Vell, next time try not to eat to much, ja?"

"I-I guess" Italy turned back and dry heaved into the bowl. This went on for a couple more minuets. Italy thinks he's done but goes back and dry heaves. Every time this happened he cringed. Italy was miserable, and he couldn't do any more that try to comfort him. It made him feel sick.

* * *

Journal Entry _

It's finally the end of the week, but ever since Italy's little incident in the restroom. he has been getting sick frequently, most often in the early morning and after meals. It's concerning me, what are we going to do? I am most defiantly going to bring this to the doctor's attention.

Germany Beilschmidt,

* * *

'Knock knock'

'Zat must be ze doctor.' Germany thought. "Come in." He called to the man outside the door, and in he came. Followed by a nurse and with a cart full of medical instruments.

"How have ve been Mr. Veneziano?" The doctor said looking up from his clipboard.

"I, uh, I've been good." Italy stammered, still uncomfortable around the staff there.

"Is zat so?" He questioned, looking to the German sat be sit the bed.

"Nien, Not necessarily. He has been having frequent nausea ever since the beginning of ze week. Most often in ze morning and after meals." Germany explained.

"I see, and the symptoms from before are still present?"

"Ja"

"As I feared." He said, scribbling down some notes "Ve are going to have to continue and conduct tests." He said shaking his head.

"W-We are?" Italy squeaked, tensing up.

"Ja, I'm afraid so." He said coldly.

"Vhat tests are you vanting to run?" Germany spoke up.

"Hum," The doctor hummed, looking over the tools he had. "A simple physical and blood test." He said pulling what he needed from the cart and setting it on a nearby counter.

"A blood test!" Italy exclaimed, shying away from the nurse approaching him.

"Yes, don't worry you won't feel a thing." She smiled "Can you please sit on the edge of the bed so we can cinduct the physical?" Italy hesitantly removed his covers and sat on the edge of the bed.

"S-Si" He whimpered.

"Thank you." She said setting a clipboard on the edge of the bed. "Mr. Kaiser, would you like to conduct it?" She said turning to address the man.

"Ja, meanwhile can you prepare the blood test?" He said approaching the Italian.

"Ja." She smiled, doing as told.

"Lift up your gown." He ordered, and Italy not being one to disobey, did as told. Germany couldn't help the slight uneasiness in his stomach. He didn't like the way the doctored ordered Italy around.

"Guten."The doctor said examining the Italian's body. "I apologize my hands are cold." He said before pressing his hands to the Italian's stomach. Italy jumped slightly at the man's cold touch. "You tell me if any of zis hurts." The doctor said, pressing firmly on the Italian's abdomen. Feeling around for any abnormal features. The doctor placed his palm on the center of the man's stomach, pressing slightly.

"T-That feels, weird~" Italy mumbled under his breath.

"Does it, Interesting." The doctor said looking at the Italian's strange stomach. "Alright, vhile ve vait for ze syringe to be prepped I am going to ask you a few questions." He said standing, grabbing his clip board and jotting down notes.

"O-Ok" Italy whimpered.

"I apologize if these are a bit personal." He began "What is you sexuality?" He said bluntly. Italy looked over to the German across the room, meeting his gaze. The doctor noticed this.

"I, I'm a homosexual."

"I see, are you his partner Mr. Beilschmidt?" He said addressing the German.

"Ja." Germany said blushing, walking over to sit next to the Italian.

"If Mr. Veneziano is unable to answer some of zese, I ask you to answer the best you can." The doctor said looking back down at his list. "Are you a virgin Mr. Veneziano?"

"N-No." Italy whispered, blushing a deep red.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I assume you play the female in ze relationship." He said looking to the Italian, but Italy said nothing. "Alright." He jotted down notes. "Have you been sexually active vithin the last two months?" Italy stayed quiet once more, but he looked at Germany with pleading eyes.

"Ja." Germany answered, blushing a deeper shade of red.

"Do either of you have an STD?" He asked receiving nods from both of them. "Alright, no STD's." The doctor noted. "Have you ever smoked or taken any street drugs Mr. Veneziano?"

"N-No." Italy answered meekly.

"Are you allergic to any medications?"

"No, not that I am aware of." Italy looked up at the doctor. "Are there any more?"

"Ja, hold out your right arm." Italy gave the doctor a confused look but did as told. It was then the nurse came up with the supplies needed for drawing his blood. The nurse smiled at the Italian.

"Relax honey." She said tying a cloth above his elbow. Italy tried, but he hated the sight of blood and the thought of needles. The nurse dabbed on rubbing alcohol to cleans the area. She then turned and picked up the needle.

"G-Germany~" Italy whimpered. Germany wrapped his arm around the Italian's waist, pulling him to rest against hi chest. Tilting his chin to make the Italian look at him.

"I'm right here liebling." Germany reassured the Italian.

"Alright honey here we go, you won't feel a thing." The nurse said, bringing the syringe to rest on a large vain in his arm. Italy whimpered with fear as he glanced down at the needle pressing against his skin.

"Italy" Germany purred, pulling him into a kiss. Slowly the nurse inserted the needle into his blood stream. Drawing the blood from his arm, but thanks to Germany, Italy felt none of it. He was to preoccupied by the German's kiss.

"There we go." The nurse smiled, pulling the needle from his arm. Rubbing the area with her thumb. Germany pulled back and stared into the Italian's eyes.

"Vas zat so bad?" He teased.

"No, I didn't feel a thing!" Italy beamed, looking back down at his arm as the nurse wrapped a bandage around it.

"See honey, I told you, you wouldn't feel a thing." She said taking the tube of blood to the doctor.

"Excellent." He smiled looking at the thick crimson liquid. "Zis is just enough." He said placing it on ice to preserve it.

"Zat should be all,oh, und I can give you some medication for you nausea if you vould like."

"Si, Grazie!" Italy smiled at Dr. Kiaser. He dug into his pocket and produced a bottle of pills.

"Take one before every meal." He instructed, turning to leave "Ze results should return vithin a few days. I'll come to you as soon as I have them." He said before disappearing out the door.

"Vell zis is it Italy." Germany sighed, pulling the Italian closer to him. "Ve are going to find out vhat it is zats vrong." He smiled sweetly at the Italian.

"Si." He smiled back "At least we will know." He threw his arms around his neck, pulling him into a sweet kiss.

* * *

Two days pass and the couple here nothing from Dr. Kiaser, but the nurse tells them on the third day that the results were in and the doctor will be by shortly.

"Germany~ I'm scared!" Italy whined waiting anxiously for the doctor to walk through the door.

"It's aright liebling, i'm here." Germany comforted the man. Cradling him in his arms as he sat on the bed. Suddenly the door to the room opens, and the doctor walked in, smiling?

"Good afternoon Mr. Veneziano, Mr. Beilschidt." He nodded to the couple, standing a few feet from the bed. "I have got great news."

"It's not cancer, or a tumor?!" Italy exclaimed.

"Even better, congratulations Mr. Veneziano, your pregnant." He smiled, he actually smiled? Had the couple heard him right? Was this another one of Germany's dreams?

"Vhat are you serious?" Germany said staring at the doctor with disbelief.

"Ja, I am 100% serious. Mr. Veneziano is expecting." He looked at the Italian. Italy looked at himself, down at his slightly rounded stomach 'I-I'm carrying a bambino? I'm having a bambino?' He beamed and rested his hand on his stomach.

Germany stared at the Italian's stomach in disbelief. 'H-He can't be, zats not possible, und zat vould mean. Zat vould mean I'm going to be a vatti!' Both of them stared at the Italian, until Germany broke the silence.

"H-How is zis possible? I-Italy is a man." Germany whispered, staring at Dr. Kiaser.

" You see It is possible for a male country to be expecting, because a representation of a nation is not a normal human being. zis means the body can adapt or change to fit certain needs. Most commonly for men, a slight gender Chang can take place. A male body does not lose shape or form. It simply develops a womb zat is fully functional in carrying a fetus. Ve believe this is vat has happened to Mr. Veneziano. He has a high readings of estrogen in his blood. Zis is vat may be causing the change in his behavior. Along with being sexually active with in the last couple months, everything points to the same conclusion." The doctor stated.

"Germany~!" Italy threw himself into the German, almost knocking him off the bed. "I'm pregnant and having your bambino~! Your going to be a padre~!" Italy said squeezing a kissing the German. Germany stared up at the Italian 'He's so happy, he vants to bare mien child. Mien gott zis is so much to process.' Hr thought. "Veh~ Germany~ I'm going to be a madre~!" Italy's smile faulted "Will I be a good Madre?" He whispered looking off to the side.

"Of course you vill Italy, you'll be ze best mutti in ze world." Germany smiled up at the Italian, meeting his gaze.

"You think Germany?" Italy smiled warmly.

"I know liebling." Germany said pushing their lips together, in a passionate kiss. When they parted they were met with the shocked gaze of the doctor.

"I have never in mien life seen any couple react in zat happily." He smiled softly. "For being a country, his pregnancy is expected to be shorter though" He began. " Roughly 5 months, opposed to the normal 9. During this time he will experience the normal symptoms of pregnancy. Morning sickness, mood swings ect." He Delved his hand in his pocked to produce prenatal pills. "I vill give you this bottle of prenatal pills and set up refills vith a pharmacy. Other zan zat he should be able to handle this pregnancy, but if it becomes to much for him to handle, you are to bring him here. Until zen, as long as you vatch over him, and make sure he is taking his medications. He is permitted to stay at home until about half way through the 5th month." It was Germany's turn to beam.

"Italy, You get to come home vith me!" Germany exclaimed. "Zats wunderbar!"

"I know Germany~ I'm so happy!" Italy smiled nuzzling into the German

"Here are ze pills, do you have any further questions?" The doctor asked. Germany thought real quick.

"Oh, ja, a few actually. Vhen can he be released?"

"At 3:00."

"Vhat time is it know?"

"It is 2:37 right now." Germany beamed and pecked the Italian.

"How many weeks along is he?" He asked staring deep into the Italian's beautiful amber eyes.

"About three und a half." The doctor said turning to leave. "It was a pleasure helping you two out. I'f you have any questions my number is on this pregnancy sheet." He took the sheet of paper and placed it under the pills. "Good luck you two." and with that the doctor left.

"Italy, ve can go home now." Germany said not pulling his eyes away from his lovers for even a second.

"I can't wait Germany, I'm going to tell everyone! I want to scream it to the world!" Italy giggled, bubbling over with happiness.

"Me too liebling me too." Germany smiled placing kisses all over the Italian's face. Italy was smiling and giggling until something occurred to him.

"G-Germany." Italy whispered meekly, a frown replacing his smile.

"Ja, vhats wrong?"

"How are we going to tell Romano?"

* * *

**YAY~ Feli is preggers! **

**I know alot of you say it coming, or maybe all of you, but I wanted to wait until this LONG ASS CHAPTER to reveal it!**

**Dun Dun Dun~~~ I wonder how Roma will react, Germany doesn't have that coupon anymore. *Evil grin***

**I enjoyed my trip, for all of you who wished me luck, and I decided instead of putting out two chapters, I was going to put out one AMAZING fluffy fungirl educing chapter.**

**I don't have much more to say, except PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave a review. Anything! Here's one how about **

**'Do you like the idea of Italy being preggers? Why or Why Not?'**

**Go!**

**Till Next Time**

**~Ciao~ **


	19. Taking It In

**A German's Burning Love**

**Chapter 19: Taking It In**

* * *

Germany quickly opened the door to his home, rushing his lover inside.

"Velcome home Italy." Germany said smiling, gesturing to his home. Italy smiled and sighed.

"It's good to see a real house." Italy mumbled, embracing the German. Germany pulled him closer, but immediately loosened his hold on the Italian.

"Are you ok Italy, Are you hungry?" Germany said moving his hand down to rest on the Italian's stomach. Italy giggled.

"I'm fine, but I would like to have something to eat." Italy mumbled cutely.

"As you wish liebling." Germany laughed, leading the Italian into his living room where another couple were sat watching the television.

"Hey West!" Prussia said jumping up from the couch. "Good to see you made it home alright." He rushed and engulfed the man in a bear hug.

"Ja, it's not like I can't make it home on mien own." He grumbled.

"Hello Italy." The meek Italian stood and walked over to the Italian.

"Ciao Canada~" Italy smiled hugging the Canadian.

"It's good to see your 100% better Italy." Canada smiled pulling away from the hug.

"Oh," Italy smiled "I'm not better." Italy blushed looking at his lover.

"Ja, you see-"

"Germany." Italy interrupted "May I tell them?" Germany smiled sweetly at the cute Italian.

"Ja, of course." He said. Italy smiled and pecked his cheek, taking his hand and turning to the other two men. He drew in a deep breath before speaking.

"Prussia, Canada." He began "This may sound strange but, I'm pregnant." Italy looked seriously at the two, but the couple was confused.

"Let me explain." Germany sighed "You see because ve countries are not normal people, ve are able to adapt to different needs. Italy's body adapted to have a womb, und zen..." Germany trailed off.

"I KNEW IT WEST!" Prussia yelled, tackling his younger brother to the ground. "I KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO BANG ITALY!" Prussia laughed.

"Bruder!" Germany bellowed, pushing his brother off of him.

"Und you knocked him up!" Prussia scoffed. "Zat means your going to be a vatti!" He yelled, pushing the German slightly. "Zat means Im going to be an Onkel." He stopped messing with the German. "I'm going to be an Onkel?" He mumbled to himself, but immediately smiled a toothy grin. "I'm going to be ze awesomest damn Onkel in ze whole fucking world!" He shouted!turning to embrace his lover, lifting the Canadian into the air, twirling him around. "You hear zat birdie?" He smiled up at the Canadian.

"Yes, I'm so happy for you Prussia." Canada smiled pecking the white haired man on the lips.

"Mien gott, Mien Gott." Prussia mumbled, calming himself down. "Bruder you better take care of Italy, He's carrying mien niece or nephew." He smiled at the little Italian.

"Vell, he's carrying mien child. So I'm going to make sure of zat." Germany grinned, hugging the Italian from behind, kissing him on the cheek. Italy giggled.

"I feel so loved." Italy smiled, tears filling his eyes.

"Italy don't cry." Canada came up and began to wipe away the tears at the corners of his eyes.

"I can't help it, I'm just so happy!" Italy laughed, turning around and hugging the German, who gladly returned the embrace. 'He's probably crying because of hormone imbalance.' Germany told himself, but he didn't care enough to point it out.

"Liebling vhat vould you like to eat?" The blond whispered in his ear.

"hm..." Italy thought for a second. "Do you have any Gelato?" Italy looked up into his crystal blue eyes.

"Ja, i think there's some somewhere." He said placing a kiss to his forehead. "Go sit down alright."

"Ok Germany~"Italy bounded over and sat on the couch where he was soon joined by the Canadian. The two of them began to talk about the baby, but the Prussian followed his brother into his kitchen.

"West." He said quietly, making sure the other two could not hear. "Are you sure about zis?" He said looking at the two smiling and laughing.

"Vhat do you mean?" The German raised an eyebrow at his brother as he pulled a bowl from the cupboard.

"I mean the kid. Are you sure your ready for it?" He said quietly. Germany followed his brothers gaze at the two on the couch. Canada was rubbing small circles on his stomach.

"I- I'm not sure." He sighed, reaching into his freezer to get out the frozen treat. " I'm happy zat he vants to have mien child, but I don't know if either of us are ready for ze commitment." He sighed, piling scopes of the gelato into the bowl.

"Vell you should take to him, he needs to know vhat hes in for." Prussia sighed, resting his arms against the counter top. "Do you vant to keep it?" Germany slowed his actions.

"I'm also not sure. He vants to, vith all his heart he vants to keep it." He sighed "I don't know if I'll be any good at being a parent." He said softly, staring at his smiley lover in the other room.

"Vell, do you vant to even start a family vith him? Are you sure you'll be around?" Prussia's red eyes stared intently at the very slight bump on the Italian.

"Ja!" Germany said defensively "Of course I vant to, und I'm not going to stop loving him bruder. If zats vhat you were implying." Germany growled, putting the gelato back into his freezer, slamming the door shut.

"Wow, sorry, calm down West, I didn't mean to push any buttons." He said standing up and holding his hands up in defense.

"Nien," Germany groaned "I'm sorry, I've just been under alot of stress lately." He picked up the bowl and a spoon."I've been thinking about how Italy may not be able to handle the pregnancy. Und even if he can, V-Vhat if he, he doesn't make it through the birth." He shuddered. "Vhat if he-"

"Dude you can't think like zat, Zats totally un-awesome!" Prussia yelled, but calmed down when he noticed how loud he was. "I mean, vhy don't you just talk to him about it. I'm sure he'll understand if you tell him it's for his own well being." Prussia said, following him into the other room

'Ja zats all I have to do. I just have to talk to him about it.' Germany thought as he entered the room.

"Here you are liebling." Germany smiled when the Italian turned and looked at him.

"Oh Germany~ Grazie~." Italy took the bowl and shoveled abit of the desert into his mouth. " Germany, Canada has a great idea."

"Well I don't know if it's that great." Canada tried to wave away the attention.

"No, It's amazing, don't be so modest!" Italy laughed.

"Vell chats ze idea?" Germany asked, sitting down next to the Italian, wrapping his arm around the others shoulders.

"Oh, Canada thought we should throw a baby shower a couple of weeks before my due date." Italy smiled

"Ja zat is a great idea, und zen we can possibly get some gifts to help vith ze baby." Germany smiled lovingly, as Italy's eyes shined with excitement.

"See Canada i knew he would love it." Italy smiled and gave the German a sticky kiss to his lips. Germany rolled his eyes fondly and licked the sticky gelato from his lips.

Germany thought to himself 'Oh Italy.'

* * *

"Veh~ A real bed feels so nice~" Italy mumbled, his face burred in the soft pillows. He turned his head to face the German, who began to get into bed. "And there's enough room for both of us to be comfy."

"Ja, It's great." Germany sighed, lying down next to him, but he supported his head with his hand. "Italy you took your medication right?"

"Si."

"Guten." Germany sighed "Italy, I think ve need to talk a bit." Germany said softly.

"What about Germany?" Italy turned to face him properly.

"About ze baby, Italy." Germany rested a hand on the Italian's small baby bump.

"Hm." Italy looked down at where the German's hand lay. "What about it Germany?" Germany sighed.

"I don't want you to feel like you have to keep it just because it's mine." Germany looked deeply into his lovers eyes.

"Germany~" Italy sighed. "I'm not just keeping it because it's yours." Italy looked lovingly into his eyes. "It's because we created it. It's part of me and you. I'm notjust keeping it because I think it would hurt your feelings. It's because I really want it. I want to have a child with you Germany." Italy smiled softly. "I love you Germany, and I love our baby too." Italy scooted into the German's chest.

"But Italy, vhat if you can't handle the birth?" Germany worried.

"Why wouldn't I? Women can do it." Italy raised an eye brow.

"Ja, but their bodies are built for it. Your not, und you are going to have to have a Cesarean section." Germany stared at the small Italian.

"Whats a ce-cae-cesarean section?" Italy fumbled over his words.

"A Cesarean section is vhere zey have to... surgically remove the child." Germany tried to pick the easiest way to explain it.

"THEY HAVE TO CUT ME OPEN?" Italy screamed, thrashing his arms around.

"Sh.. Ja how else vould zey birth you?" Germany said, pulling the Italian close to his chest.

"I-I don't know, I just didn't think they would cut me open." Italy calmed down a bit. "Will they give me some pain killers or something?"

"Nien, they don't have anything to help you with the pain Italy. Zats vhy i'm scared." Germany said, his words hitching in his throat. Italy laid there, thinking it over in his mind before answering.

"I'll be strong." Italy said with determination. "I'll be strong for the baby and for you Germany." Italy said, kissing him softly.

"Are you sure Italy?" Germany said, making sure the Italian had made up his mind 100%.

"Si, positive." Italy said snuggling into the German.

"Alright, vell. I'm going to go to ze store tomorrow to buy some books, If you'd like to come ve should get some rest." Germany said resting his head on the pillow and pulling the Italian closer to him.

"Alright, Buononotte Germany~ Ti amo." Italy yawned slowly drifting into the realm of sleep.

"Ich liebe dich auch Italy." Germany watched the Italian, and the peaceful way he slept. He let there conversation play through in his mind a few more times. Each time he was more comfortable with his lovers decision, but he still had that slight hint of doubt left in his mind.

* * *

"Bruder ve're back from ze book store." Germany called carrying in bags of pregnancy and parenthood books.

"And the bakery~" Italy sang, bounding with a pie. Germany rolled his eyes at the Italian's care free actions, but he can't say it's not cute.

"Bruder? Guten, you have a guest." Prussia laughed nervously from the other room.

"Vhat? A guest? Who might zat b-" Germany's heart stopped when he saw who it was.

"Ciao, bastard." The Italian the couple dreaded to see, he was there. In the German's living room, with the Spaniard.

"H-Hallo." Germany studded, quickly hiding the books he bought in the paper bag.

"Hola~ I'm sorry for not writing you amigo, but Romano was so worried." Spain tried to explain, but Romano had already jumped to his feet and walked up to the German.

"Where have you been with my brother?" Romano demanded "I go to the camp looking for him and I hear he was moved to a hospital here! But when i get there they say he went home with you! And when i get here your out with him? Just who do you think you are?" Romano yelled, spitting in the German's face. "Oh and that doctor with the stick up his ass refused to tell me why Veneziano was aloud to leave!"

"Roma~" Spain said softly.

"Shut up bastard! I've been all over hell looking for my god damn fratello and I'm going to find out whats wrong with him!" Romano bellowed turning to his brother.

"Now Veneziano can you tell me why no one will tell me what the fuck is wrong with you. As your older brother I believe I have the right to know!" He yelled shaking a figure at the smaller Italian.

"W-Well they all think I should be the one to tell you." Italy shook in his shoes, placing the pastry he bought on the coffee table.

"Are you going to tell me what the hell is up or not?" Romano bellowed, fists shaking at his sides.

"Well I wanted to wait to tell you, so-"

"WELL WHY THE HELL CAN'T YOU TELL ME RIGHT FUCKING NOW?!" Romano growled, clutching his fist in the other Italian's shirt collar. Lifting him up in the air slightly.

" B-Because-"

"BECAUSE WHY VENEZIANO?" Romano lifted his other fist, pulling it back prepared to hit the Italian square in the gut.

"Romano!"Germany bellowed, ramming into the angry Italian, making him drop Italy, who was then surrounded by the other three countries in the room. Germany lay, pinning Romano by his wrists to the floor. "Don't you dare touch him!" Germany growled through clenched teeth.

"To hell I can. He's my brother!" Romano spat, having a sudden and extreme burst of rage, using all of his strength to roll and throw the German below him. "I can do what ever the hell I feel like to him. You have no authority over me you damn bastard." Romano yelled, his eyes glaring down at the stuggling German, eyes drifting up to the piles of books spilling from a paper bag, 2 feet in front of them. The titles reading along the lines of ' From months 1 to 9' and 'Birth: How to prepare' "Now what the hell is going on here?!" Romano demanded.

"Romano~!" Italy screamed. " I have something to tell you!" Italy cried.

"Hell ya you do! What the fuck is with those books?!" Romano glared at the younger Italian standing next to him.

"Romano, I-I'm Pregnant, and Germany is the padre!" Italy yelled. Clenching his eyes closed as tears poured down his cheeks. Romano sat there, pinning the German to the ground. Dazing out into space, had he just heard his brother say- ? Had he really just admitted-? Is he-?

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING GODDAMN BITCH ASS BASTARD!" Romano bellowed, pulling back his fist and hitting the German in the face. "YOU FUCKING KNOCKED UP MY LITTLE BROTHER YOU ASSHOLE!" Romano beat the German sensibly, one after another, hitting the German in the face.

"Romano!" Spain, Prussia and Canada yelled in unison. Spain and Prussia running over and restraining the Italian. While Canada ran over and grabbed Italy, pulling him away from the fight. Italy was a crying mess (his over active hormones not helping the situation) The Canadian pulled him up stairs and into a restroom. Sitting him down on the lidded toilet.

"Italy, shhh, Italy calm down." Canada tried to comfort the man, but all attempts seemed futile. 'So this is what hormones does to you.' Canada thought as he turned on the sink, wetting a rag with warm water. "Italy please calm down, I can't speak with you if you don't." Canada dabbed the Italians face with the warm cloth, then he reached for a clenex box. Italy took the tissues and blew his nose, throwing the used paper into the trash.

"W-Why~" Italy sobbed

"Why what honey?" Canada said, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Why can't he just be happy for me?" Italy sobbed embracing the blond haired country.

"I don't know Italy, I don't know." He whispered into his ear. Eventually Italy began to calm down.

"C-Can I go see how Germany is? I'm worried." Italy whimpered, rubbing his pink puffy eyes.

"Of course Honey." Canada helped the man to his feet and he slowly down stairs. When they reached the bottom Italy stumbled into the living room where the fight had broken out.

"Germany~" Italy whimpered, calling for his lover, but no answer came. Italy began to get worried. "Germany!" Italy said louder.

"He's over here Italy." Italy heard the Spaniards voice call from down the hall. Italy hurriedly walked down the hall, and into one of the German's guest rooms. Italy's eyes fixed themselves on the knocked out German in the bed.

"No~" Italy whimpered, hurrying to the German's side. "Spain what happened after I left?"

"Well." Spain rubbed the back of his neck "Minus all the profanity, Romano broke free from me and Prussia, threatened to take Germany's life and after Germany smart mouthed him. Romano knocked him out." Spain said simply, frowning at the German.

"Where is he now?" Italy mumbled, brushing his figure tips across the German's beaten face.

"Prussia took him for a walk." Spain looked at the Italian.

"Do you know where they went?" Canada chimed in from the doorway.

"No, I don't sorry. All Prussia told me was he was taking Romano for a walk so that he could blow off some steam, and possibly talk to him and get him to understand the situation in a different light. I guess he thought he could do something, being the other soon to be uncle." Spain sighed "I do sure hope that Romano has a change of heart after he gets back."

"I don't" Italy said softly.

"What?" Both other Countries said in unison.

"You heard me, I don't want him too. If he did, he wouldn't be the same Romano. He has always hated Germany, and I don't expect him to ever change his mind. " Italy sighed "It would be great though if he never beat up the father to my child thou. I don't want Germany to have to worry about almost being killed when ever he visits."

"I'd like zat to Italy."

"Germany~?" Italy looked at his lover.

"Ja, I'm awake." Germany grunted, shifting his body a little.

"Are you ok? Would you like me to get you some pain killers amigo?" Spain asked.

"Ja, zey are in the kitchen if you don't mind." Germany said quietly.

"Si no problamo. Be right back." With that Spain left, pulling the Canadian with him so that Italy and Germany could be alone.

"Germany, why did you do that?" Italy asked, outlining a bruise on his cheek bone.

"I vanted to save you." Germany said softly.

"I would have been fine, He never really hurts me that bad." Italy whispered.

"But he was going to hit your stomach Italy. He was going to hurt the baby." Germany smiled weakly. Italy's eyes widened. Germany was right, Romano was going to punch the baby. "If I didn't do something he would have, und he could have possibly killed the baby." Germany's eyes flickered down to the Italian's stomach. He slowly reached his hand up and he rested it on the small baby bump. "I wouldn't just stand zere and be able to watch harm come to ze one's I love."

"Germany~" Italy whimpered. "You love our baby?"

"Of course, It's part of me und you. It's something we both created. Vhy vouldn't I love it?" Germany smiled.

"Oh Germany~" Italy threw himself over the man, embracing him tightly, but careful not to hurt him. "I love you so much Germany~"

"I love you to Italy, so much you don't even know." Germany sighed, enjoying the Italian's touch.

"Germany~ Where are the pills?" Spain called from the other room. Germany sighed.

"I've got it, I can get up." Germany groaned, but he stood and took the Italian's hand. "Shall we go?"

"Si." Italy smiled, following the German.

* * *

"You see Romano, Don't just Zink of the child as West's. Zink of it as your little brother's and as your nephew or niece." Prussia said, walking along side the Italian.

"I guess that's better, but that doesn't change the fact that It's still his too." Romano growled. Prussia rolled his eyes.

"Look, i'm going to be the awesome onkel to zat child, und I don't care zat it's Italy's kid as well. I mean I don't hate little Italy, but i'm not ganna care too much zat it's his. So why don't you just not care whether It's Germany's?" Prussia said, looking around the park they had come across.

"I- I guess I could do that, but-"

"Don't you want to be a zio or what ever it is in Italian?" Prussia interrupted.

"Well, I might like that." Romano mumbled, looking down at his feet while they walked.

"Now look at that." Prussia said, pointing to a pregnant lady on a park bench. "See how big she is? She has to be at least 7 months along. From what told me earlier, Italy's pregnancy is going to be shorter. He's ganna look like zat at about 3 and a half months. He's not going to be like this for very long. So why don't you enjoy it, and forget about west?" Prussia said looking back at the Italian.

"Si, I should talk to Veneziano before he's to busy with a bambino." Romano sighed, accepting the Prussian's words.

"Ja, und just vait. Once zat kid is 6 or 7. Me und you have to take him or her out and have fun, maybe do somethings west and Italy would never let them do." Prussia laughed.

"Si, We defiantly need to do that." Romano laughed. They walked for awhile, in silence, but not uncomfortably.

"You know Romano." Prussia put his arm around the Italian's shoulder's. "We are going to be ze awesome-est uncles the whole world has ever seen." Prussia laughed.

"You better believe it!" Romano laughed along with the Prussian.

"Vell we better get home before Italy gets worried."

"Si, and I need to apologize and congratulate him." Romano sighed.

* * *

**That seems like a good end, hmm..., Well what do you guys think? I hope you liked it**

**It makes me sick to think about how good I felt when I was writing Romano's reaction. Speaking of that, What do you guys think? To brutal, not brutal enough, just right? **

**I WANT TO KNOW~**

**Please everyone, REVIEW!**

**I estimate two or three more chapters left. Unless you want me to give you a terrible ending, REVIEW~**

** I have tests coming up, so that may or may not effect my publishing times, but I guess you won't know until next weekend huh?**

**You know what you should do, tell your friends. Tell your friends about an amazing AWESOME and fluffy, smutty GerIta fic that you just LOVE~**

**That would please me.**

**Speaking of pleasing me, Thanks to all of my great fans that Review me, huh here's a few of them. **

**RengetheOtaku**

**gerita lover14**

**koete1995**

**Ravenwood316**

**ThatsGoosey**

**PastaFeli**

**Do you wanna be thanked? Well REVIEW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Please Review**

**Till Next Time**

**~Ciao~**


	20. Weeks Fly By

**A German's Burning Love**

**Chapter 20: Weeks Fly By**

* * *

All is well in the German's household, other than the occasional Hormonal outburst from the Italian, all was peaceful. Prussia had been managing with the Italian's mood swings. When Canada visits the Prussian he's a big help with choirs. Romano and Spain show up often, and the bitter Italian had been keeping a pretty good hold on his explosive temper, for his brothers sake of coarse. As for Germany and Italy, they have been learning to adapt to the thought of being parents. As the weeks flew by the Italian's stomach grew in size, at this point, the Italian's body was screaming 'I'm Pregnant!'. As the Italian's pregnancy progressed, everyone's habits fell into a certain rhythm revolving around the Italian.

In the morning they would have a large breakfast at around 10 a.m. Soon after Italy would stay up for an hour before laying down for a siesta, once he woke up he would eat lunch around 2 p.m. afterwards Italy would find himself drawing, watching movies, or spending alone time with Germany. And now, around 5:30 p.m. , Germany would be reading one of the many books he had purchased, the pregnant Italian resting peacefully in his lap.

Germany lounged in his leather arm chair, reading a book entitled ' The Mysteries of Pregnancy' in the living room Italy fast asleep, balled up against his chest. Germany flipped through every page. Reading and re-reading the material. Making sure he knew everything he could about his lovers pregnancy. Making mental notes on important tips or fun facts along the way.

Germany read along quietly until he came across a small passage. It read:

_Birth is not the beginning. It is a continuation, another level of life, following the time in the womb. Your baby is as much a member of your family at one week old in the womb as he is at one week old following birth. Unborn babies have __emotional needs_. They need to be loved and nurtured, acknowledged and accepted. This is where **prenatal bonding** comes in. The good news is it's simple! Below are 9 examples of how to incorporate your unborn baby into your life (prenatal bonding), giving him the gift of a lifetime!

_ you go from one activity in your day to another, **talk to your baby** as though he or she were right there in front of you, tagging along in your arms, a wrap, a stroller, etc. _

_ what you are doing as you go through your day. (Example: "Okay, let's see what we're making for lunch today. What would you like to eat? What are you in the mood for?") Such a simple thing, and yet the feelings of fun and partnership that it creates provide a huge value for your baby!_

_ you feel a kick (perhaps in response to some of your communication above), **touch your tummy and say** "Oh, you like that, huh?" -or- "I'm right here, sweetie. Yes, mama's here." It's all about communication and acknowledgement._

_ night, when you are **going to sleep**, touch and rub your belly, and talk to your baby. Talk about what you did or how it felt to have him or her with you all day. Talk about having a "wonderful night sleep, resting, growing, and feeling loved._

_ and have **quiet time** with your baby. Just sit in your favorite chair, feet up, rubbing your tummy, and talking about whatever is in your heart._

_6.** Play games!** When your baby kicks, gently poke back. See if he or she will kick again in that same spot, kick in another spot, or wait until you become still, at which time he kicks again. Then talk about it, giggle, and continue playing. Some babies play hide-n-seek!_

_7. What **dad** can do: When dad says "Hi!" to mom, he can reach down and touch mom's belly and also say "Hi!" to baby too. The warm feeling that it creates in mom + the warm feeling that it creates in dad = warm fuzzies for baby! Doing this on a regular basis will create an automatic response for the baby. Dad's voice will = warm fuzzies for baby, because that has been baby's experience. What an awesome way for dad to start his relationship with the baby!_

_8**.Dads** can talk to baby at **night** when it's time to rest. The sound of dad's voice, the warmth between mom and dad, it creates a wonderful feeling for baby, and one that baby will remember in his cells and body for his entire life._

_ down, close your eyes and place both hands on your belly. Breathe in and breathe out. Think about your baby. Visualize your baby playing, sucking on his or her thumb, smiling,knowing he or she is loved. Just feel love, warmth and peace as you place your hands on your belly. Feel the love in your heart, and intend that it fill your baby with love and peace. This will be a wonderful time for both of you!_

Germany read over each number over and over again, especially 8. Germany lowered the book, looking down at the Italian in his lap, who was cradling his baby bump.

"It can hear us." He mumbled softly, setting the book on the arm of the chair, holding the page. Germany shifted the Italian softly, holding him in his arms. He watched the Italian quietly, the raise and fall of his chest, his soft breathing, the protective way he held his stomach. It was all adorable. The German lent down and placed his ear against the bump. Ba-dum Ba-dum Ba-dum. The sound of the small mans heart beat filled his ear, but when he listened harder, A small second heart beat could be heard. Ba-dum, be-dub be-dub, Ba-dum,be-dub be-dub. He smiled softly, he could hear the others , faster?, heart beat within the Italian. Germany moved his hand to rest over the Italian's stomach. "I can hear you baby." He said softly "Can you hear me?" He asked. "Zis is Vatti."

"G-Germany?" Italy mumbled, his heavy eye lids slightly fluttering open. "What, what are you doing?"

"Read zis page Italy." Germany grabbed the book and held it in front of his view. Italy skimmed the writing.

"Oh, you want to talk to bambino?" Italy smiled softly, still groggy.

"Ja, I vanted to see if it would respond." Italy frowned slightly.

"Oh."

"Vhats wrong?" He said pulling him closer.

"Well, I didn't want to tell you yet, but bambino hasn't ever kicked." He looked down at his swollen stomach. "I wanted to wait and see, but it hasn't" Germany looked at his lover.

"Vell, I'm sure it will once it's ready too." Germany tried to comfort him.

"But it's been 7 and a half weeks since I've been home and the bambino hasn't moved once~" He whined " I only have 9 weeks left, It's starting to worry me~" He said, tears prickling his eyes.

"Shhh, calm down liebling." Germany slowly rubbed soothing circles on the Italian's stomach. "Vhy don't we try talking to the baby, ja?" He suggested.

"Si" He mumbled "We can give it a shot." Italy gentle rubbed the tears from his eyes, sitting up in the German's lap, leaning against his broad chest. Germany Held him closer, keeping his hands below the Italian's belly button. While he held his hands right above the others. With the best of his ability,Italy bent down and softly kissed the top of his stomach. "Bambino, It's madre. Are you there? Can you hear me?" He said quietly, they both were quiet for a moment waiting patently. Nothing . Then Germany placed his head over the Italian's shoulder.

"Hallo baby, It's Vatti. Can you move for mutti?" Germany went along with Italy calling himself the mother. Italy frowned slightly, no response being received once again. "Baby, Mutti and Vatti both love you very much." Germany said, pecking the Italian's cheek.

"But you are worrying madre very much." Italy sighed, rubbing his thumbs on hid stomach. "Can you please move for madre?" Italy asked looking intently down at his baby bump.

*Thud*

Italy's eyes widened, he gasped. Tears brimming in his eyes once more.

"G-Germany did you feel th-"

"Ja, ja I did liebling." Germany smiled warmly, his eyes sparkling with awe.

"Bambino~" Italy squealed, wrapping his arms around his stomach. "I knew you would answer, I knew it~" He sang, rubbing the bump affectionately.

"The baby answered you liebling." Germany kissed the top of his head. " It moved inside of you, how does that feel?"

"Amazing Germany~" Italy beamed, looking over his shoulder to peck the German, but immediately turned back to his baby. "Bambino can you hear Padre?" He said enthusiastically.

*Thud Thud*

Italy squealed once more.

"Germany~ The bambino can hear you~" He sang happily.

"Ja, it can." Germany was to lost in awe at this point, he was practically speechless. This was all becoming real to him now, his child, the one he made with the love of his life. It was communicating, for the first time, It was making it's cautiousness known. Germany was so lost in thought, he didn't realize the dampness on his cheeks.

"Germany! Germany?" Italy called "Why are you crying?" Italy turned on his lap, facing the German now. Germany broke out of his trance. Realizing the worried look in the Italian's beautiful amber eyes.

"I'm just... so happy Italy." Germany sighed, looking deep into the others eyes.

"Me too Germany~" Italy smiled, embracing the blond. They shared the warm embrace, both making sure not to crush the baby. After a short while, Germany pulled back slightly, pressing their foreheads together.

"Italy, Ich Liebe Dich." He smiled softly.

"Acheo Ti Amo Germany." Italy whispered before closing the gap between them. Their lips met, sharing an extremely meaningful kiss. One that symbolized the love they not only had for each other, but for their unborn child as well.

* * *

"Alright Italy," Germany whispered, leaning over him, a bottle maple syrup in hand. "Tell me when the baby says stop." Germany then began to slowly pour the sticky liquid over the pancakes the Canadian had made that morning. Italy watched intently as the syrup covered the hot stack, his hands on his stomach just waiting for the baby to kick.

*thud thud*

"Stop!" Italy laughed, watching the German pull the bottle away. "Grazie Germany, Grazie Canada~" Italy smiled at the Canadian sitting down across from him.

"Oh it's no problem. I love to make pancakes." The meek man smiled softly, serving himself some of the flapjacks. Italy returned the slight smile, tilting his head cutely before he turned his attention to his meal. Italy lifted his fork and knife, prepared to dig into the food on his dish.

"Don't forget to take your medication Italy." Germany reminded him, pointing to the small pill beside a glass of water. Italy put on a fake pouty face.

"Ok~" He sighed, putting down the utensils and picking up the glass and medication. In one large gulp he swallowed the pill. "Can I feed the bambino now?" Italy whined, rubbing his belly. Germany smiled fondly, sitting next to him.

"Ja you can feed ze baby." Italy immediately dug into his flapjacks.

"Slow down there Italy, no choking allowed when your pregnant." Prussia laughed from beside the Canadian. Italy smiled, syrup all over his mouth.

"Veh~" He teased, slowing down. Germany chuckled.

"Italy, you have syrup all over your mouth."

"Hm?" Italy hummed, licking his lips.

"Still there." Italy tried again, but failed to lick it all off.

"Here, I'll get it." Germany licked his thumb and rubbed the rest of the sugary sap off of his face. "Zere." He smiled, pleased with his work.

"Grazie Germany~" Italy smiled before going back to his meal. After that the four of them ate in silence, until Prussia spoke up.

"Oui West." He began, wiping his face with a napkin as he finished. "Have you thought about which guest room your going to make the nursery?" Germany looked at his brother, perplexed.

"A nursery?"

"Ja, come on West, where did you think you were going to have the kid sleep?" Prussia stared at his brother "Your guy's room? Zat might get risky, you don't want to scare the kid vith Italy's erotic Italian spewing." Prussia teased, causing Italy to blush.

"Bruder!"

"Hey I vas just kidding, calm down West, but seriously. Vhat room are you going to turn into a nursery, und have you even thought about going shopping for furniture and supplies?" Germany thought for a while.

"I think the room right down the hall from ours vould be good, ja?" He looked to Italy, who gave a small agreeing nod. "But we haven't really gave much thought to supplies."

"Of course." Prussia sighed. "Vell I can always help you pick out things." Prussia smiled, Germany thought about what his brother would want to buy. Several things ran though his mind, but none of them were pretty.

"Nien, Italy und I can do zat on our own." Germany reached over and pat his shoulder. Prussia shrank in his chair, obviously disappointed he couldn't go out and have a 'Mien Onkle is Awesome' shirt made custom. "But I vill need your help vith something." Germany added, the albino immediately sat up and stared at his little brother with hope. " I'm going to make the furniture, I don't want some cheap crap. So I'm going to need help." Germany said firmly.

"You vant me to help make the furniture West?" Prussia said with red glistening puppy dog eyes.

"Ja, vill you?"

"Zat would be totally Awesome West! Of coarse I'll help!" He shouted across the table, smiling like an idiot.

"Well, now that that's settled." The Canadian spoke up. "We still need to go shopping for other essentials, and then we still have to plan the baby shower."

"Oh yeah~ The baby shower!" Italy spoke up. "When is that going to be Canada?" Said man smiled softly, looking at the German.

"Well, I think it should be a surprise." Germany nodded to the Canadian, thinking it was also a pretty good idea.

"Why a surprise?" Italy whined.

"Because Italy, It would be more fun that way." Canada said, standing up and walking into the kitchen to was off his plate. Italy thought about this for a while, mauling over the pros and cons or a surprised date for his baby shower.

"I guess that would be ok." Italy mumbled, finishing his last bit of the hotcakes. "But only if I still get to choose somethings about it!" Italy laughed, getting up from his seat and following the Canadian.

"Of course Italy"

* * *

After everything was cleaned up, Italy decided that he was going to have alone time with Germany today. They sat in the German's living room, Italy laid his head on the mans lap as sprawled out on the couch. Germany looked down fondly at his lover, slowly rubbing his round stomach.

"Hey Germany, what do you think the bambino is?" Italy mumbled, melting under the German's soothing touch.

"I don't know liebling."

"What do you want it to be than?" Germany thought for awhile, what did he want?

"I vant a boy." Germany said finally.

"Why?"

"Why?" Germany thought some more. "So that he can grow up big and strong, and one day have a lover as beautiful as you." He smiled, pecking the Italian's nose.

"Veh~" Italy smiled softly, his cheeks turning a dusty pink.

"What do you want Liebling?"

"I want a girl~" Italy smiled, closing his eyes.

"Why do you vant a girl?"

"So that I can teach her how to draw, and paint, and sing, and cook and-"

"I get it Italy." He said, moving his hand to pet the top of the Italian's head.

"Veh~ Germany, what are we going to name him or her?" Italy turned on his side, his arms cradling the baby protectively.

"Hm, I'm not sure. I believe it will either be an Italian city or German city. Do you not want it to go by the city name like we go by our country name?" Germany asked.

"Si, I want him or her to grow up like a normal child. No major responsibilities, no super important rules. I want it to grow up only having to care about fun and love." He said completely serious.

"I love zat idea Italy. So shall ve come up vith a female and male Italian and German name?"

"Si~" Italy beamed. "I like the name Ezio for a boy~"

"Ezio? I love zat." Germany thought about the name, it sounded manly, but not intimidating.

"Hm... Oh, and Annetta for a girl~" Italy sang happily. Germany liked that one too, It sounded graceful and beautiful.

"I love zat one too." He now thought about German names. " Vell, Annette is the German form of Annetta. I like zat. Und, Adler is a good male name."

"Veh~ Annette and Adler~" Italy hummed "I love them."

"I'm glad you do."

* * *

_Pregnancy Calender week 13/20 _

_7 weeks left _

_I've read in one of my books that I should keep a Pregnancy journal, to mark the weeks._

_Italy is 12 weeks along, a little more than half way though his pregnancy. He's already noticeably pregnant, but he is expected to get bigger. I have to help him get p and down the stairs, and I also have to make sure he doesn't trip. We've both learned a lot about his pregnancy, and we have started to prepare the house for the baby's arrival. Today I am having my brother and Spain help me move the pre-existing furniture in the nursery into a storage room. They will be over around 3:00. Italy wanted to help, but I told him no heavy lifting. But I promised him he can help us paint the room in the next few days. He wants to make a mural of our country's land marks on the walls. I told him he could as long as he was careful and wasn't on his feet for too long. He promised me he wouldn't._

_And with Italy's baby shower, he is still unaware of it's date. Canada has planned out everything to go smoothly. All we need to do is wait._

* * *

"Ger-Germany be careful~" Italy called, standing at the bottom of the stair case as said German and Prussia carried a bed down it.

"I am Italy, don't worry." Germany said, stepping backwards down the steps.

"Damn it West watch it, your going to fast!" Prussia said, almost tripping down the steps due to the German flying down the stairs.

"Zr sooner we get these downstairs the quicker we can store zem." Germany said, getting down the last couple of steps. Germany and Prussia brought the bed down the hall where they put in in a storage room.

"How many more things do you have to move?" Italy asked as Germany walked back to the stairs.

"Spain is moving a nightstand so all we have to move now is a dresser." Germany smiled, looking up the stairs to see the Spaniard half way down with the nightstand.

"Don't worry Italy, we'll be done soon. Then we'll put down the plastic so we can put on the base coat of paint tomorrow." Spain smiled, carrying the nightstand down the rest of the stairs.

* * *

"There we go Italy." Germany said laying down the last of the plastic. "Now we can start painting tomorrow." Germany said, turning around to face the Italian leaning against the door frame.

"Yay~" Italy said quietly, walking forward to hug the German. He gladly accepted the Italian's embrace, pulling him closer. Germany move his hand down to rest on the man's baby bump. He looked down loving at the beauty of the bump, then looked deep into his eyes.

"Vhat does ze baby vant for dinner Italy?" Germany asked quietly. Italy stuck out his lip, think about what the baby was craving.

"Pasta and Wurst! then gelato with bananas for desert!" Italy smiled, pecking the German's cheek.

"Alright shall we go?" Germany said holding out his arm so he could help him down the stairs.

"Si~" Italy laughed, grabbing the German's arm with two hands, clinging to him.

* * *

_Pregnancy Calender week 14/20_

_6 weeks left_

_Prussia and I have started on the furniture for the nursery. We have made blueprints for the dresser, rocking chair, book case, and crib. I have incorporated Italian and German design. I can't wait until I've finished them, but In the meantime. Italy is going to paint his murals. He says it should only take a couple of days, that should be just enough time to finish my job. I'll move them in as soon as we paint them. Then the Nursery should be done, minus things like books and toys._

* * *

Italy stood in the painted nursery. A pallet of paint in one hand, a paint brush in the other.

"Well, I have alot to do before we can move German's furniture in." Italy smiled walking to the nearest wall to his right. "I better get started." Italy said, making the first brush stroke on the light lime green walls.

* * *

"Done." Germany sighed as he finally placed the crib against the wall, directly across from the door. The desing on the furniture, white with green vines and blue flowers, complimented the lime green walls perfectly. On the left side of the room was the Brandenburg Gate,and the Cologne Cathedral. On the right was the Roman Colosseum, Trevi fountain, and the leaning tower of Pisa. Germany and Italy stepped back, looking around the nursery.

"It's perfect, Grazie Germany." Italy turned and embraced the German, nuzzling his face into the others chest.

"You helped to Italy, your paintings are beautiful." Germany sighed pulling the Italian closer, but being careful about the Italian's cargo.

"Si, I'm happy you like them." Italy crooked his head up to peck at his lips. Germany smiled down at his lover.

"Now all we have to do is wait for your baby shower, then we can take you back to the hospital, just as the doctor instructed." Germany smiled, pecking him back.

"Si, but I'm a bit scared." Italy whimpered, thinking about his C section.

"It's alright, I'll be there with you the whole time, ja?" Germany said reassuringly.

"Ok, you promise?" Italy looked deep into his eyes, his own sparkling with love.

"Ja, I promise."

* * *

_Pregnancy Calender 15/20_

_5 weeks left_

_Italy has begun to be quite a handful. I have to help him do everything from get up the stairs, to help him use the restroom. His feet are constantly aching; I have him sit as often as I can, but he always insists on helping around the house. Don't get me wrong, I love that he wants to be a help, but he isn't physically capable. He has to just relax, I bet it's tiring carrying the baby around day and night._

_ His food cravings have gotten stranger, along with how much he is eating._

_I find myself going out with him to the market often. The last time we went he had me buy him some English black pudding. When we got back home he ate it like he would pasta. It was very strange to say the least. _

_Anyway, we have everything necessary for the baby. The nursery is finished, we have some clothing, both dresses and shirts and pants. Italy says if it's a boy he can wear the dresses anyway, but I'm not to sure. All I know is that I have 3 weeks to study for what could be explained as ' The Big Test' in 5 weeks. I'm nervous to become a Vatti, I just hope I'm the best I can possibly be. I hope Annetta/Annette or Ezio/ Adler is ready for what their in for. Prussia and Romano are the Onkles and Canada and Spain are extended family. We have a strange family. I hope they will learn to cope._

_I really do._

* * *

"Bruder, I'm taking Italy out to get groceries. Ve'll be back around 12:00." Germany called, grasping Italy's hand as he turned to shut his front door.

"Alright, vell be here." The Prussian called back, finishing up the dishes from that morning. As soon as the door shut Canada burst into the kitchen.

"Alright Prussia dearest, we have a half an hour to clean up your messes before Romano and Spain show up to help decorate." He said in one breath.

"Vhat do I get out of all of zis?" Prussia teased, draining the sink.

"You get to see a very happy Italy." Canada said turned prepared to leave the room.

"hmm... Zats not enough for ze awesome me." He said, crossing his arms.

"It's not ,eh?" Canada looked over his shoulder at the albino. "How about you get to see me in my birthday suit?" He purred. Prussia dropped his arms, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Deal." He said, staring off into space, a drizzle of blood flowing from his nose.

"Good, we have 28 minuets." He whispered, leaving the room fully. Prussia stood there for a while, trying to get his brain to process something. Nothing but one word could pass through his lips.

"Damn."

* * *

Germany walked up to the front door, holding all of the food he had just bought.

"Italy can you open ze door for me, mien hands are full." He said gesturing to the door.

"Sure thing." Italy bounced up to the door, turning the handle, pushing the door open.

"SURPRISE!"

* * *

**There we go everyone! Sorry for the cliff hanger, but you guys know I love you.**

**What do you think of the names? And tell me, what do you think it is? State the Gender and what country it will belong to (gender, country)**

**I think It got a bit fast pace there a bit, what do you think. Idk.**

**Anyway, sorry again for last weeks inconvenience, but I still have tons of tests for the next couple of weeks. So I'll see what I can get done.**

**I hope you guys liked chapter 20**

**Thanks to these reviewers:**

**RengetheOtaku **

**Estonia**

**My Japan**

**ShadowAlchemist503 **

**PastaFeli**

**littlewolfwindspeaker**

**gerita lover14 **

**and last but not least**

**Miss Greeny**

**Review, or I will make Italy have a still birth, and no one wants that. ^L^**

**So yeah, leave me your thoughts, or any possible questions you have.**

**Please~ Review~**

**Till Next Time**

_**~Ciao~**_


	21. Baby Shower

**A German's Burning Love**

**Chapter 21: Baby Shower**

* * *

"SURPRISE!"

"V-veh~?" Italy stuttered, looking at the Spaniard, Canadian, Prussian, and his brother who had appeared in the home.

"Congratulations Italy~" Canada said softly, holding his arms out. Italy looked blankly at his friends and family, he was too dazed to notice the tears that had begun to stream from his eyes. Germany jumped.

"I- Italy?" He mumbled, looking worriedly at his lover. Italy choked out a sob, covering his face with his hands. "Italy!" Germany dropped his bags onto the ground, turning to embrace the Italian. "Vhat's wrong Italy? Zis your baby shower, you should be happy." He said, rubbing his back.

"I-I am happy." He sobbed into the German's chest, clutching into his shirt. "I-I'm so extremely happy!" He cried, looking up with a smile tugging at his lips. The other countries in the room sighed, starting to approach the Italian. Italy pulled back from the German and faced his guests. "Grazie, Grazie everyone. Ti amo." He muttered, trying to scrub the tears from his eyes.

"Oh Veneziano." Romano sighed, hugging his brother lightly, being careful of the baby. "Sh, don't cry." The other Italian tried to comfort him.

"B-But me and the bambino are so happy Roma~" He moved his hands to support the large bump.

"Why is the baby happy Italy?" Spain asked softly, placing his hand on his extended stomach.

"The entire familia is here." Italy smiled, turning to hug the Spaniard. Romano rolled his eyes and stepped over next to Germany.

"You know, If something fucking happens to him, I'm blaming you bastard." He hissed.

"Ja, I know." The other sighed, not quite in the mood to deal with the bitter Italian.

"And, If you don't take care of him, I'll fucking make sure your ass will go to hell. After i murder you and tear you apart." He spat.

"You don't have to tell me to take care of him Romano, I love him so I vill anyway." Germany grumbled, glaring sideways at the Italian.

"Well I don't know, you could chicken the hell out and leave him!" He glared back.

"I'd never in a million years."

"So in a million and one years you might?" He hissed, turning to look at the German.

"You know vhat I meant Romano." He gritted his teeth.

"So what if I did, Bastard? That doesn't mean I believe you!" He growled, his fist balled up and his sides.

"I love Italy, and I vill never leave his side. I vill be zere for him, you hear?" At this point the others had left the room and gone into the kitchen.

"I don't think you will! No, you're going to act like you'll never leave, but then you're going to just disappear off the face of the Earth! Leaving Veneziano all alone vith your Bastard child!" Romano yelled in his face, Germany tried his best to keep his cool, but it was slowly ticking away.

"Romano I /will/ Stay vith Italy, so you can just give up on those idiotic ideas of yours." He said through clenched teeth.

"Oh ya-"

"Romano~ Germany~ Where are you two?" Italy called from the other room.

"We're in here!" The both called back.

"Well come on in here, we're about to eat some cake~" Italy laughed.

"Coming Liebling." Germany shouted grabbing the bags and starting to walk into the other room.

"You win, you damn potato bastard." Romano muttered under his breath, Germany snickered with success.

* * *

"Germany look, The cake has both of our flags!" Italy smiled, looking down at the cake. It read ' Congratulazioni, Sul bambino~' and it had little German and Italian flag candles.

"Ja, It's very pretty." Germany said softly, leaning over the back of the Italian's chair. "Vhat does ze baby think?" He muttered in his ear, reaching down and placing a hand on his stomach.

"Hmm..." He closed his eyes and felt. "The bambino wishes it was in German too." He whispered in his ear so that no one got offended.

"Ja, I see." He whispered back, kissing the Italian's cheek.

"Ok here we go love birds! Ze Awesome me has a lighter." Prussia came up and lit the candles while Canada turned out the lights.

"It might not be your birthday, but you and Germany should make a wish together." Spain smiled, gathering around the two. Both of them closed their eyes, wishing.

'I wish for the bambino to look more like Germany~'

'I vish for ze baby to look more like Italy'

Then the couple blew out their flags. Everyone clapped and Canada flipped on the lights.

"Alright it's time for cake!" Prussia shouted, reaching for the knife, but Germany grabbed it first.

"I think I'll cut it bruder." He turned to face the cake.

"You're so mean West." Prussia pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. Germany cut the slices evenly (Of course) and handed a slice to everyone.

"Veh~" Italy prodded the cake with his fork, before digging into the treat. "Veh~ It's vanilla coconut~"

* * *

Italy sat back in his chair.

"Veh~ I'm full~" He said rubbing his baby bump.

'Ja, you at three times a normal serving.' Germany thought, picking up after everyone.

"Time for the presents~" Canada smiled peaking around the corner of the kitchen.

"Alright, Italy why don't you go sit on the couch?" Germany said, walking up behind him to help him up from the chair.

"Ok~" He smiled, grabbing the German's arm to get up. "Grazie Germany~" Germany just smiled and walked him into the living room where he relaxed into the couch. "Veh~" He sighed.

"Here's one from ze Awesome me Italy!" Prussia shouted, placing a rectangular clothing box on his lap. Italy looked down at the box before he pulled off the lid. Italy pulled out the contents holding it up so that everyone could see. It was two one piece pajama's. The both read ' Mien Onkle is AWESOME'

"I had zem custom made.' Prussia laughed, Italy smiled softly.

"Grazie Prussia~"

"Me next!" Spain said, placing a square box on his lap. Italy smiled and began to open the box, when Italy got it open he looked inside at the contents. It was baby food, ranging from powdered milk to canned peaches.

"Veh~ Grazie Spain, We actually didn't have much of this." He smiled placing the box on the floor next to him.

"You next Canada?" Italy inquired.

"Yes, here you go." Canada handed a large bag. Italy reached his hand in and pulled out a soft baby blanket and stuffed polar bear.

"Veh~" He beamed "It's so~ soft, and the bear is so~ cute."

"I'm glad you like it." Canada blushed, sitting down beside Prussia on the couch adjacent.

"Fratello." Romano grumbled, walking up to his brother.

"Si Romano?" Italy asked, looking up at his older brother.

"Th-this is for you." He muttered, handing him a small jewelry box. Italy looked down at the box, then up at his elder brother.

"Grazie Romano." Italy smiled,slowly opening the small box. Inside was a silver chained anklet. It had small charms attached to it. One was a small tomato, another was the Colosseum. Italy gazed down at the gift.

"Fratello, I love it!" Italy squealed, reaching forward to hug his brother. Romano reluctantly accepted the embrace.

"Good, I'm happy." Romano muttered, softly petting his brothers hair. Italy pulled away, looking into his brothers Olive colored eyes.

"Romano, will you put it on me. Someone is in the way." Italy smiled cutely, placing a hand on his baby bump.

"Sure, Whatever." Romano knelt down and took the anklet, carefully clasping it around the others ankle. "There." He muttered, getting back on his feet.

"I love you Fratello~"

"Yeah yeah yeah..."

* * *

"So Italy Germany, have you two come up with names?" Spain asked, sipping on some coffee.

"Si, We have." Italy beamed, relaxing into his lovers broad chest.

"Ja, We have come up vith a female and male Italian and German name." Germany said, rubbing small circles on Italy's stomach.

"Vhy west?" Prussia scoffed, taking a swig of beer.

"Vell, ze baby is either going to be an Italian city, or German. So, we came up with those type of names for a boy and a girl."

"Oh, that's interesting. What are the name's?" Canada asked, in his usual quiet tone.

"For Italian we have Annetta and Ezio~" Italy said happily.

"Und for German we have Annette and Alder."

"Good choices West, those are Awesome names!" Prussia exclaimed, taking yet another swig of his beer.

"And those are goods Italian names Veneziano." Romano muttered, looking away as Spain cuddled him.

"I take it you two are excited?" Canada inquired, taking a sip of his own coffee.

"Ja, only four and a half more weeks, but I'd be lying if I didn't say I was nervous." He shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'd bet West! You're going to be a fucking Vatti!" Prussia scoffed, pulling his Canadian partner closer to himself.

"Si, and you Italy. Your going to be a Madre, no?" Spain asked innocently.

"Si~ but I'm a little nervous too." Italy sat up a bit.

"Hey Roma~ can we try to have a -"

"Never in hell bastard." Romano spat, turning away from the Spaniard.

"Oh come on Roma~ You would be a great Madre too~" Spain whined.

"No!"

"I think I'm going to get some water." Italy said, slowly pushing himself to stand.

"Nien I'll get it Italy." Germany shifted to stand.

"I can do it Germany~ Let me." Italy said, his eyes bearing into the others.

"Fine, but be careful." Germany said, settling back into the couch.

"Ok~" Then Italy waddled into the other room.

"You worry so much Germany." Canada said quietly with a smile.

"Vell, he was clumsy before he had ze baby to throw off his equilibrium."

"You have a point." Prussia said, the five of them sat in silence waiting for the Italian to return.

*CRASH*

Germany leaped to his feet.

"ITALY!" He ran into the other room, followed by the other four countries.

"GERMANY~!" Italy cried.

"Italy vhat happe-!" Germany froze, there he was. His Italian lover, doubled over in pain, on the ground, in fetal position Tears pouring out of his eyes, glass all over the ground. A pool of what looked like water surrounding him. He clutched his stomach as if he let go he was going to die.

_"Germany... Th-The baby is coming!"_

* * *

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! The ending! Even I hate the cliff hanger I left you!**

***Deep breath***

**Ok, I only got like what? 3 reviews last chapter, come on guys. I read a story that had 500 at the 18th chapter. This is Chapter 21 and I only have 84? Seriously, If you guys hate me why do I keep writing?**

***Sits in the corner of room***

**If I don't have at least 6 more reviews I'm not ganna post the next chapter.**

**It's all up to you guys now.**

**Why don't you tell me who's wish you want to come true?**

**Thanks to those three reviewers.**

**Till Next Time**

**_~Ciao~_  
**


	22. The First Cries

**A German's Burning Love**

**Chapter 22: The First Cries**

* * *

"The baby is coming!" To the German, time stopped, Italy's voice ringing through his head.

'T-the baby? T-the baby is coming? Zat can't be, he's not due for another four and a half weeks. Zis can't be happening, His body isn't ready for the C section. Ze baby is premature.' Germany's mind was running a mile a minute, his thoughts were foggy and full of confusion.

"WEST DON'T JUST STAND ZERE!" Prussia yelled, Canada and him running to Italy's side.

"Germany, we need to rush him to the hospital." Canada said softly, but he was obviously freaking out. Germany's eyes rested on the scene once more.

Italy lay on the ground, looking up at the Canadian, who had taken his hand. Italy's eyes were overflowing with tears. Prussia knelt next to Italy as well, running his hands over his stomach, trying to lessen the pain.

"VENEZIANO!" Romano screamed, shoving into the room, pushing Prussia out of the way. "Veneziano, you're going to be ok. Relax, relax!" Romano yelled, tears starting to stream from his eyes.

"F-Fratello~!" Italy sobbed, "I-I-It hurts, It hurts bad." Italy mumbled, clinging to the Canadian's hand, squeezing tightly.

"I, I know fratello, just hold on." The other Italian said soothingly, but he suddenly turned to glare over his shoulder. "You, German bastard!" Romano bellowed. "You better get over here and fucking help Italy!" Everyone jumped a bit, Romano just called him by his first name? "THIS IS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU ANYWAY! HE'S IN PAIN BECAUSE OF YOU!" He screamed, standing and grabbing Germany by his shirt collar. "GO HELP MY BROTHER YOU ASSHOLE!" Romano cried, loosening his grip on him, falling forward to sob into his chest.

Germany blinked, reality hitting him hard. His eyes widened, pushing Romano off of him. Romano slid away, stumbling over to Spain and clinging to him.

"Italy." Germany muttered when he knelt next to him. "I'm so sorry."

"G-Germany~ It, it hurts so b-b-bad!"He cried, moving to cling to his arm.

"I know Italy, don't worry, vell take you to ze hospital, and vell get ze baby out." His cracked, tears prickling his own eyes.

"G-Germany, I'm scared." He sobbed, looking up with a heartbreaking expression.

"Don't be scared Italy." He said, kissing his forehead. "I know ze baby doesn't mean to do zis to you." He carefully moved his arms to cradle Italy. "Bruder!" Germany looked over his shoulder.

"Ja West!" He stood straight, saluting him, prepared to do anything.

"Go get ze care started." He demanded.

"Yes sir!" He then ran out of the room.

"Spain, Canada." He looked at the two. "Stay here and clean zis up. Zen pack a bag and meet us at ze hospital" He commanded, the two saluted him then took of to the broom closet.

"What about me bastard?" Romano cursed.

"Romano, you come with Spain, Canada, und mien Bruder." He said sternly.

"Fuck that, I want to come with you!" He screamed, his fists shaking at his side.

"You can't come in the operation room, und we aren't going to take ze time to check you into the waiting room!" Germany bellowed, "You going with ze others." He didn't let Romano protest any further. He quickly lifted Italy into the air, he was harder to carry now, he was a good 20 or 30 pounds heavier, including the baby and the weight he put on.

Germany rushed out of the house with him, Prussia waiting out front with Germany's car ready to take off down the street. Germany ran to the open passenger seat door. Setting Italy in and buckling him in. He ran over to the other side and jumped in, about to shut the door.

"West!" Prussia shouted right before he closed the door. Germany didn't say anything just looking to his elder brother. "Promise me you vill make sure ze baby and Italy make it through." He said softly, his face distorted with worry.

" I promise on mien life." Germany said sternly, slamming the door shut. Germany sped down the road.

"G-Germany~" Italy rolled his head in discomfort and pain.

"Don't worry Italy." He said softly, reaching one hand over to take his. Italy clung to his hand, squeezing tightly." I'm here, und ze baby vill be soon."

* * *

"Sir, what are you-?"

"Vhere is doctor Kaiser?" Germany bellowed, looking to all of the nurses.

"H-He's in his office." One small girl muttered.

"Get him, now!" Germany said, banging on the front desk.

"Y-Yes sir!"she ran off down the hall. Germany looked out towards his car, where Italy sat alone, waiting for him.

'Hold on Italy. Just a little while longer.' He thought.

"Mr. Beilschmidt, vhat is ze problem?" Dr. Kaiser said, walking towards him.

"Italy, He's gone into labor!" Germany panted, running up to him.

"He's not due for a few more we-"

"I know, but he is in labor and now he's having contractions, Please, he's in so much agony." Germany pleaded, the doctor pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Alright." He muttered to Germany, then he turned to a group of nurses. "Get us a gurney, zen follow us outside!" He commanded The nurses jumped, but obeyed, running off to get the gurney.

"Danke, Danke, Danke..." The German whispered, turning to run out of the lobby, followed by the doctor.

Germany's car sat right out front, the passenger door open and ready for him to grab Italy.

"G-Germany~" he moaned in pain as the German returned.

"Sh, calm down Italy, ze doctor's here and the nurses are going to bring a gurney." He tried to sooth the sobbing Italian. As if on cue, the nurses appeared with the gurney.

"Mr. Beilschmidt, put him on zis and I'll explain ze operation as we go to ze operating room." Dr. Kaiser said sternly.

"Alright Italy, relax." He soothed him, carefully picking him up and laying him on the surface.

"Guten." The doctor muttered, turning and walking quickly into the hospital. Followed by everyone else. "Ve are going to have to start ze cesarean as soon as ve get in zere." He said, looking down the many halls of the complex.

"Is zere anything ve can do about ze pain." Germany asked worriedly, looking down at his pitiful lover on the gurney as they practically ran down the halls.

"Nien, he'll just have to be strong." He said sadly "Ve are first going to have to get ze cloths off of him, i'm afraid vell just have to cut zem off." He looked down at the Italian " Zen ve are going to disinfect his stomach and prepare for the incision." He looked up to the German, who ran alongside Italy in the gurney. "We are going to make a horizontal cut along the upper half of his baby bump. Vell work as fast as we can, but your job is to keep him talking. Don't let him fall unconscious. Understand?"

"Ja, I do." Germany grabbed Italy's hand, squeezing it reassuringly. The reached the end of the hall, bursting through a set of doors.

"Get me the scissors, alcohol and a rag." Dr. Kaiser commanded.

"Yes sir." One of the nurses ran to a cupboard and grabbed the supplies, quickly running back and handing it to him.

"Danke." He then turned to Italy, who they had set along the center on the farthest wall. He looked down at the Italian, he clenched his hands into his hair, trying to feel anything else than the sharp pains in his stomach. "Mr. Veneziano, release your hair." He said coldly, but Italy obeyed, locking his arms at his sides. Dr. Kaiser began to cut the sleeves off of his shirt, carefully cutting him lose from his clothing. "Mr. Beilschmidt, remove his pants."

"Ja." Germany said, quickly helping him free the Italian from his fabric bindings. Once Italy was free the doctor threw what was left of the clothing away, grabbing the rag and drenching it the alcohol.

"Zis may be cool." He said before rubbing the rag all around the Italian's swollen stomach. Once the area was completely disinfected. He waved for the nurses to come over with a cart of cutting supplies. "Mr. Veneziano, we are prepared to make ze first incision, ve vill start once you say ve may." He said softly.

"G-Ge-Germany, per favore, Come here!" Italy screamed, flailing his arms helplessly in the air. Germany quickly stepped to Italy's bedside, the Italian clinging to his hand. "Ge-Germany, I'm scared~" He cried.

"Don't worry liebling." He said, failing to mask his own fear, he quickly kissed his forehead. " I'm here, don't you vorry. I von't leave you." Germany said, holding onto him tightly. Italy gasped and clenched his eyes shut.

"Ok, i-i'm ready." Italy stuttered. Dr. Kaiser grabbed the small knife, resting the edge of the cold blade on the Italian's bare skin. In one swift move, a long deep incision was cut horizontally on his stomach.

"Aghhhhhhh!" Italy screamed in agony, new tears pouring from his eyes. Tears began to pour from the blonds eye's as well. The sight of his lover being cut open and screaming in pain was wrenching at his heart. Kaiser continued to cut through the Italian's flesh, using scraps of cloth to soak up the blood. Once the rags were soaking he tossed them into a bowl.

"G-Germany, make it stop!" Italy screamed in misery.

"I- I can't Italy." Germany muttered softly, bending down and stealing his lips, muffling his wails. He tried to get Italy to focus on him, but it didn't work. At first Italy kissed him back, but then he slowly pulled away, his head falling heavily to the side. "Nien Italy, stay awake!" Germany said, cupping his face with his hands. "Tell me the name's we picked out!" Germany knelt on one knee at his bedside.

"E-Ezio, Annetta, Annette, A-Alder." He muttered softly.

"Guten, und vhat do you vant it to be?" He asked, hope filling his eyes as Italy slowly woke up bit by bit.

"A little girl, w-who looks like you." He mumbled, his eyes foggy due to the loss of blood.

During this Dr. Kaiser cut deeper and deeper into the italian, slowly finding the womb he had acquired.

"Ja, und... um... Vhat did ze baby always make you crave?" He found it harder and harder to come up with questions.

"P-Pasta, Gelato, and w-wurst." He smiled softly, all pain in his body had now turned into a dull numb.

"Guten, und, und-"

* piercing cry*

Germany's head quickly turned to face the commotion. There he was, Dr. Kaiser, pulling the baby from Italy's cut open stomach.

"Mr. Beilschmidt, vould you like to cut ze umbilical?" He asked, holding out a pair of scissors to him.

"J-Ja." He stuttered, taking the scissors and severing the cord.

"Congratulations, It's a boy." He said from behind the doctors mask.

"R-Ragazzo." (Boy) Italy mumbled, quickly, the baby was taken across the small room to a small area where they wet him and rubbed him dry. The nurses quickly wrapped him in a light blue blanket. One turned and handed him to Germany. Germany hesitantly took him, looking down at the small, fragile being in his arms. The baby boy wailed and cried, it's face red and his arms flailing.

"Mr. Beilschmidt!" The doctor called, Germany quickly turned his attention to the man.

"Congratulations, It's twins." 'T-Twins?' He thought, his eyes wide. Kaiser pulled a second baby from Italy. This one he cut the umbilical. Handing the baby to another one of the nurses, the process repeated.

"Fraternal twins, it's a girl." He said, turning back to clean up Italy. The little girl was handed to Germany as well. Now, Germany held both of his children. Children, h-his children. He, he was now a father, a guardian not only for Italy, but for the children they had both created. He examined the two crying babies while Kaiser stitched up Italy.

The boy had a small tuft of brown hair and a darker, olive skin tone. Ezio . The girl had a small tuft of blond hair atop her head, her skin was lightly colored. Annette .

"G-Germany~" Italy whined, calling his name.

"Ja Italy!" He quickly stepped towards the other.

"W-What is ze bambino?" Italy whispered, his voice rough from screaming.

"It-It's twins Italy. Twins!" Germany whispered happily, holding the babies out for him to see, tears rolling down his face. "A boy and a girl Italy! Ezio and Annette!" He laughed with joy.

"Ezio... and... Annette..." Italy sighed, closing his eyes softly.

"Nien, look Italy, Annette looks like me, just vhat you vanted!" Germany said excitedly, trying to get Italy to stay awake.

"Th-Thats great Germany..." Italy trialed off, beginning to fall asleep.

"Nien, Italy, look, you have to meet our babies, Italy." Germany frowned, his eyes full of fear. "Nien Italy!" he protested, nudging the gurney with his hip. "Nien Italy vake up!" He sobbed, walking his lovers pale face fall lifeless. "Italy!"

"Mr. Beilschmidt." The doctor called, tieing up the last of his stitches. Germany looked over at the doctor.

"Vhat wrong vith him, I-Is he- ?"

"Nien, he's just unconscious due to his blood loss." Kaiser said, picking up his tools. "Let him sleep, he's been through a lot."

"B-But you told me to make sure he doesn't-"

"Ja, during the operation, but now... He has to rest." He sighed, beginning to push the cart of bloodied tools away. "Pull up a chair and relax. Chances are he'll be out for a good hour or so." He said, walking with the rest of the nurses out.

Germany watched the people leave. Sighing, looking down at the two sleeping bundles in his arms. He grabbed a seat and pulled it up next to Italy. He watched the three of them sleep. Italy, Ezio, and Annette. His family: his lover, his son, and his daughter. All three of them, sleeping peacefully.

* * *

**Yay~ What does everyone think? I think I almost cried myself while writing this. I do hope you loved this. Germany is a proud Vattie, and Italy is a sleepy Madre. So I also pretty much finished all testing yay~ But I have a date planned for next weekend, so I'll just have to make time for the next chapter.**

**Now Listen up**

**1**

**more**

**chapter**

**Who can't wait for the ending? I know I can't ,because that means I get to stop worrying about posting another chapter for you, my loving fans.**

**I may do an Epilogue, but only if you guys beg me on your virtual knees.**

**As you all know, I asked for 6 reviews last time, and I got 12! / **

**I love you all soooooo much, but now that I know you guys are capable.**

**Lets make it, hmm... 15 reviews... I think thats pretty fare for the last chapter.**

**So Review~**

**Till Next Time**

**Ti Amo~**

_**~Ciao~**_


	23. Complete

**A German's Burning Love**

**Chapter 23: Complete**

* * *

Germany sat in the chair for a half an hour before he heard a knock on the door.

"C-Come in." He said nervously, pulling his children close to his chest.

"WEST!" Prussia yelled running into the room.

"Shh!" Ludwig scolded, looking towards Italy. "He's resting." He smiled softly, then looking down into his arms. Prussia took a few steps towards the bed, followed by Spain, Canada, and Romano.

"Veneziano." Romano muttered, resting his hand against the others cheek. "What did he do to you?" He said looking towards the German. "Well, what is it? Do I have a niece or nephew?" He said bitterly. Germany blinked a couple of times, looking down into his arms.

"Both." He said simply, smiling softly, looking at the two sleeping babies in his arms.

"Both?" Romano's eyes widened."No you fucking kidding me tw-"

"Twins!" Spain gushed, skipping up to Germany, gazing down at them.

"Fraternal twins?" Canada asked softly, following behind Spain. "They are so cute." He said softly.

"Ja, zey are." He said softly, still looking down at the tiny beings.

"Vhat are zere names bruder?" Prussia asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Zis is Ezio" He said, looking to the slightly bigger, auburn haired baby. "Und zis is Annette." He looked to the other, smaller, blond baby. Romano tried to keep his eyes off of the bundles, pouting and turning his head away.

"Roma~ look, Ezio looks like you and Veneziano." Spain said softly, when Romano heard he looked like him. He had to look, he turned and let his eyes lock onto the Italian baby's face. His skin was a soft olive, much like Italy's and Romano's, and his facial features did resemble that of the two as well. "Look at his hair Roma~" Spain squealed, Romano did as told. Ezio's hair was a blend of a light and dark Auburn, a tiny strand of thin hair curling upward to the left. "His curl is like your's, but on the Italy's side." He said happily. Held out his arms, still staring at the child.

"G-Germany, c-can I hold him?" He said softly, everyone looked at Romano, all gaping at him, everyone but Germany. He pulled Ezio closer to his chest, glaring at him.

"I'm not going to hurt him, just... let me hold him." Romano muttered, Germany loosened his grip on Ezio. 'I'm ze only other person who has held him.' He thought ' I'm sure Italy vould want his brother to hold him, Ezio is Rome.' Germany sighed, slowly handing Ezio off to Romano. He stared at the tiny resting face of his nephew. His entire expression full of awe. "H-he's..." Romano trailed off, not being able to even find the words.

"West, can ze awesome me hold Annette?" He asked, standing beside him. Germany looked at his brother, deciding that he needed to see his niece.

"Ja." He sighed, carefully handing her to the albino. Prussia looked at the small girl in his arms. She had light blond hair that was barely visible against her creamy white skin. Her cheeks were a soft pink and her features resembled a softer, more feminine version of Germany's.

"She's beautiful West, good work." He said softly, holding the small bundle close to him. Germany stood and stretched his legs.

"Ja,for causing Italy so much pain, I guess I did a 'good' job." He said, staring at Italy with a pained expression.

"Don't forget it was his choice to keep them." Canada reminded him.

"But, he wouldn't have if it never happened." He muttered, leaning over Italy, placing a kiss to his eye lids.

"Germany, you're not regretting making these beautiful miracles are you?" Spain said, gesturing to the two children.

"Nien." He muttered. "I do not regret zem, zey are ze second most wunderbar thing zat has ever happened to me." He said turning to face the others. "I just wish zere vas a way where Italy wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Aw, Germany, thats so sweet." Everyone stopped.

"Italy?" Germany looked back over his shoulder.

"Si?" He said drily, his eyelids heavy and his voice raspy.

"Italy!" He turned around and knelt next to him, grabbing his hand and kissing from his knuckles up his arm.

"G-Germany, what is it?" He giggled softly, wincing slightly from the stitches. Germany looked up into Italy's eyes.

"They are beautiful Italy, Ezio and Annette." He said, his eyes beginning to brim with tears.

"Germany, can i see them." He said whisply.

"Ja, of course. Zey are yours Italy." He said, looking to Prussia and Romano. The two of them placed the babies in Italy's arms. Italy smiled softly, looking at the two babies.

"I got my wish Germany." Italy smiled, looking to the German.

"Ja I did too." He smiled, wrapping his arm around Italy's shoulder. Italy kissed the babies foreheads softly, the simple action making the two of them stir. Ezio groaned, his eyes slowly opening. He had magnificent green and amber hazel eyes. Annette wiggled, her eyes opening as well. She had soft, amazing crystal blue eyes; deeper than the ocean.

Italy gasped, both of there eyes looking deep into his own.

"Ciao bambini, I'm your madre, Italy." He smiled "And this is your vatti." He said turning his head to peck the German's cheek. Germany smiled, kissing him back.

"Welcome to the world Ezio, Annette."

* * *

**;_;**

**Wow, the end.**

**Short and sweet.**

**I hope that was satisfying**

**It's hard to believe it's over. **

**Well...**

**Unless you guys really want an epilogue. **

**I'm ganna need more than 5 people to tell me they want one btw**

**So~**

**Review~**

**Ti Amo**

**Till Next Time**

**~Ciao~**


End file.
